The reinvention of Isabella Swan
by wolfyfangrl
Summary: He told me to be happy. I'll show him happy." Takes place in New Moon after Edward leaves, but instead of Bella falling apart and going zombie, she picks herself up and starts anew. Better summery inside. Jacob/Bella M for language and future lemons.
1. One tequila

**Alright folks I'm back. With a whole new story but the same bunch of characters. This one goes some what by the book Yes it's filled with Vampires and hot sexy wolf boys!!! But I've tweaked it a little. See I hated how the book New Moon went. Really hated it. I mean Bella just disintegrates and when she finally starts to build her life back, Edward comes back. AND SHE TAKES HIS STUPID ASS BACK! **

**So I've decided to write my own version of New Moon. It takes place a few weeks after Edward leaves. I've also changed a few of the details. First and fore most everyone is either 17 or 18. That includes all of the wolves except Sam and Leah who are 22, and Seth Collin and Brady, who are 16. Emily, Sam's imprint is 22. Claire, Quil's imprint is 16. I just thought it was waaaayy too creepy that she was 2. I don't care how Stefanie Meyers justified it. It was just creepy. I've also shortened Bella's "grieving time", and by the time this story starts all the boys have phased to wolves. Bella doesn't know yet.**

**I am NOT a fan of Edwards. And I do not like how Bella just accepts the whole Cullen family back into her life so readily. So if you like Edward, I would turn back now if I were you. You will NOT like how I portray him**

**Oh yes and just so we are clear. I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. Stephanie Meyers created them, I've just been playing around with them. Besides, if I owned Jacob Black, I would have no time to write fan fiction. ;)**

**Okay now that we've gotten all that taken care of.....on to the good stuff!**

**Bella's POV**

_Be happy._

The last thins Edward said to me before he left. Happy? How could I be happy when the love of my life deserted me in the forest. I spent a week on my couch, crying. Charlie was beside himself. He had little idea how to raise a teenage daughter to begin with. How was he going to take care of one whose heart was literally torn to shreds. I didn't think I would ever recover.

But sitting on that couch did something to me. I spent a few days turning the last words he said to me over and over in my head. And after a while, I started getting pissed. Really pissed. I had devoted myself to him, hell I was willing to become like him so I could be with him forever, and THIS is how he treats me. Fuck him. He wants me to be happy. I'll be happy. And I'll be happy by doing all the things that he wouldn't let me do. Edward treated me like a fragile doll. And I was anything but fragile. He left me, wanted me to have normal human experiences. Well alright there Eddie boy, I'll do just that. I may not have been much of a party er of wild child before I came to Folks, and I wasn't about to turn into one, but I was going to cut loose, that's for sure.

So on the seventh day of "grieving" I decided to take action. It was time to reinvent Isabella Swan. Starting with my hair. It was ugly brown and ran to the middle of my back. It didn't curl, but it wasn't straight either. It was time for a change. I called up Jessica Stanley. She would know a thing or two about dying hair. She was ecstatic. So within a half hour of my phone call to her she and I were on our way to Port Angeles to go to Sally's Beauty Salon. There we picked up some black hair dye, and purple. Jessica decided that we would dye my hair completely black except and give me purple streaks. I liked the idea. After we bought the stuff we headed to her house. I didn't think Charlie would be too keen on (a) me using the bathroom all Saturday to dye my hair and (b) dye the bathtub. Which is exactly what happened at Jessica's. But her mom wasn't too upset about it, seeing as Jessica tended to do that too.

It turned out AMAZING. And Jessica had the brilliant idea to use a hot iron to straighten my hair out. It was me, just edgier. And I wanted edgier It matched my mood. Yeah I was still a little sad that Edward had dumped me, but I was more pissed off than anything else. Be Happy? I'll show you happy Edward.

"Hey Bella I have an AWESOME idea" Jessica said to me as she continued to work on straightening my hair.

"And what's that Jess?" I looked back at her in the mirror.

"Well Eric is throwing a party tonight. His parents are out of town, and his house is kind of out of the way. Why don't we go and show off the new you!"

"Hmm." I thought for a moment. I never really was a party-er, although I had been to a party or two in Phoenix. "Why not Jess, sounds like fun. And let's call Angela."

Jessica nodded and handed me her cell phone as she finished up my hair, and then decided to work on my make up.

I called Angela, she was hesitant at first, but I told her it was all part of me working on forgetting Edward, and she was all for it. She told us to give her a half hour so she could throw some clothes and make up on.

Oh Shit! Clothes! I was wearing a beat up old pair of sweats and an equally beat up tee shirt. Jessica must have read my mind, because as soon as she finished our make up she headed to her closet and started throwing out clothes.

"We're about the same size, these are my "party clothes". Look it over and pick out what you like. Oh and next week we should totally take Angela and go to Port Angeles to shop for your own party clothes!" I nodded weakly at her as I dug through her pile of clothes. I had never been much of a shopper, but if I was going to reinvent myself, new clothes would be part of it.

Jessica threw on a pair of TIGHT dark wash low rise boot cut jeans, and a tight sleeveless purple shirt with a plunging neckline. She wore black spiked healed boots complete the outfit. I was having trouble picking something out. Jessica sighed and rummaged through the pile. She pulled out a pair of fake leather pants and a red sleeveless shirt with rooshing at the bust and a plunging neckline. She also handed me her shin high black leather boots with only a small heal to them. She winked at me and walked out so I could change. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing!

By the time we got to the party it was already popping. After we had picked up Angela we took a wrong turn and were lost for ½ hour. We could hear the music and the talking, laughing and just general commotion when we got out of the car, but when we got inside everything seemed to cease. And all eyes were on me. Grrrreat. But I mustered a smile, and waved. After a few seconds more a staring, everyone went back to what ever they had been doing and I went to look for some alcohol. OH LOOK JELLO SHOTS! Mike came up to me and wrapped his arm around me. He was already pretty wasted as he leaned in to talk to me.

"Bella! Looking good girl! What's this all about.." He used the hand that was holding his beer to motion up and down my body.

I smiled at him. "Just thought it was time for a change is all. Do you like it?" I knew he would like it. I could be wearing a cardboard box and Mike Newton would get a hard on.

He nodded fiercely at me, grinning.

"BELLA!!!"

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice that had just called me. Jessica was laying on a table with her shirt pushed up above her navel. Some guy was pouring some sort of liquor into it and then sucking it out.

"BELLA YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! IT'S CALLED BODY SHOTS!!!!"

"I don't know Jessica, I'm not too keen on having some random guy suck booze out of my belly button."

"Oh come on your noooo fun."

Next thing I know I'm laying on the table with my shirt just above my navel and Jessica is pouring tequila into it. Mike Newtons eyes are on fire. But before he even has a chance to bend down another set of lips are on my stomach. Warm lips surround my belly button as very warm hands gentelly held my hips. Who ever it is finished his shot and reaches a hand to help me up. I sit up to stare into the eyes of.....Jacob Black.

He smiles at me, this big toothy grin that just melts away the pain and anger. It lights up my whole mood. He helps me off the table and we move away from the crowd. I look back up at him. His father is best friends with Charlie, and I've known Jacob since we were babies. We are only 2 months apart. He and I used to make mud pies together when we were kids, and when I used to spend my summers in Forks. I actually hadn't seen him since my prom, which he crashed. He had gotten huge.

Jacob must have been about 6'4" now and he was all muscle. His shirt was too tight on him and I could see the bulging muscles in his arms and chest. He had cut his hair short and lost a lot of the babyness in his face. I looked him up and down, and when I got back to his face I realized he was doing the same thing to me. Our eyes met and I bushed. But Jacob kept staring at me. With this look on his face that is hard to describe. He looked at me like I was the only person in this room. His eyes were full of devotion and awe. It was almost creepy. And I think if it was anybody else, I would have been creeped out. But with Jacob I wasn't I had an overwhelming urge to touch him. To hold his hand. To be with him and not let him go. Damn those jello shots.

**Alright, so what do you think so far. Be honest. I am trying to take suggestions from my other story so I am working on the paragraphs, grammar, and spelling. But I promise no miracles. So Just tell me what you think, and I'll see you in chapter 2 with Jacob's POV.**

**And yes, there is underage drinking. No I am not condoning this behavior. But it happens. So it's in my story.**


	2. Two tequila

**Alright people, hope you liked chapter one. And yes, black hair with purple streaks is a little weird. But Bella wanted a drastic change. Wait until Charlie sees it!**

**Jacob POV**

I don't usually go to house parties in Forks. I stick to having my own in the house on Second Beach. The house that was my great grandfather's, and now mine. The kid's from Forks usually show up, but I don't mind. It's just a fun time with dancing, and drinking, and sometimes a little make out session if a cute girl catches my eye. But last weekend this Eric kid told me that he was going to throw a party at his house while his parents were away, and he invited me to come. And I thought, sure why not. Somebody else paying for the beer instead of always me.

I never expected Bella to show up to one of these parties. The last time I had seen her was at her Prom. When my father sent me to warn her that "we would be watching". Back then I had no idea what that meant, or who the "we" was. But in July I found out.

I always thought the legends of my people being able to turn into wolves and fight vampires was just that, legend. And then I turned into a giant wolf. Blew me away. And in a matter of days I turned from a 17 year old boy to this giant muscular man. Not that I was complaining, because the ladies where now flocking to me. And it was great and everything, but the only girl I wanted was dating a vampire, my mortal enemy. How's that for ironic.

But then the best thing in the whole wide world happened. He dumped her. Of course the fact that he left her in the forest to die wasn't exactly awesome, but she was free of him. But she was also pretty shaken up by the whole thing. So I figured I'd give her a while before I went to visit her. I didnt expect her to be at a party, drinking. Or looking like that. She had dyed her hair black with purple streaks and it was straightened down her back, she was wearing make up and FAKE LEATHER PANTS. My wolf was going nuts. When I saw her on the table doing body shots, well I had to be there. I saw stupid fucking Mike Newton poised to pounce and I jumped in before the boy even knew I was there. Thank you amazing wolf speed.

She was shocked to see me. But seemed pleased just the same. I got her up from the table and away from the crowd. And then I looked in her eyes and I was done for. I felt like everything that held me to the earth had been cut. I only saw her. I only wanted her.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Did I just imprint?_

I looked over at Sam, our Alpha, with a questioning look. He had been watching me, and gave me a nod. My heart swelled. I just imprinted on the girl I had wanted since I was 2. I looked back at her and smiled. She smiled up at me.

"It's nice to see you Jake, thanks for saving me from Mike Newton back there. If he had done a body shot with me that boy would never leave me alone." She shook her head.

"Sure sure anytime you need someone to suck tequila out of your belly button I'm your guy." I flashed her a toothy grin. _Heck I'd like to do it again like right now!_

She turned bright red and pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"So Bella whats with the new look?"

"Oh I just needed a change. I was done sitting around moping. Edward told me to be happy. So now I'm going to work on being happy, and doing things that normal teenagers do."

We grabbed ourselves some beer and I took her hand as we moved into the back yard to talk. It was quieter out here. And I needed a quiet space to talk to her. Because now that I imprinted on her, I could tell her all about how I was a werwolf and that if she wanted I'd hunt Cullen down, rip him to shreds and burn his ass.

"Well I'm glad you came tonight. It's great to see you."

"And it's great to see you Jake. Man have you gotten big!"

"Yeah, uh actually Bella there is a reason I got so big so fast." I smiled at her "Do you remember the legend I told you when we first met. About the cold ones having only one enemy?"

She nodded "I know all about vampires, if that's what your getting at."

"Well Bella I am, what I turn into is the enemy of the vampire."

"And what exactly do you turn in to." She took another sip of her drink. She looked at me, curiously, but with no hint of fear.

"A werewolf."

"A werewolf? Like full moon, silver bullets sort of thing."

I grimaced. "No Hollywood got it wrong. I can phase, turn into a wolf, when ever I want. And I protect my people against the cold ones. Vampires like the Cullens."

She nodded at me. Took another sip of her beer and looked into my eyes. "Okay"

"Okay? I just told you I turn into a giant dog that kills vampires and all you can say is okay? A normal teenager would run screaming right now."

"Yeah well I've never been normal. I just got out of a relationship with a vampire. Nothing really shocks me anymore.

"I guess it wouldn't." I shrugged. We sat there, drinking our beers and chatting. At some point I would tell her than I had imprinted on her, but not yet. She probably wasn't ready for another relationship right now, let alone one with another supposed to be fiction creature, no matter how cool she was about the whole thing.

We finished our beers, but continued to sat there talking until her friend Angela Weber came out to get us. Jessica Stanley was pretty drunk and they needed to get her home. Angela hadn't been drinking so she took the keys.

"Bella, I'm going to take Jess home now, do you want a ride back too." Angela said as she came out of the house with one of Jessica's arms around Angela's shoulders for support.

"Sure Ang, but how are you going to get home from Jess's house." Bella put Jessica's free arm over her shoulders to help Angela drag Jessica to the car.

"Oh right hadn't thought about that."

"Ladies I have an idea. I'm ready to go, it's been hours since my last drink, so I'm fine to drive. I'll follow you to Jess's house and bring you both home." I smiled at them. Another thing about being a werewolf was that I healed quickly, which also meant I sobered up quickly too.

Bella and Angela looked at each other over Jessica's head. They looked back at me and nodded.

"Okay great, and let me help you with that." I lifted Jessica up in my arms as if I was carrying a baby and followed the girls to Jessica's car. I laid her down in the back seat, trying to untangle myself from her. She started cooing at me and tried to kiss me. I used my wolfy reflexes to dodge that one, and shut the door.

"Okay girls, I'll follow you."

I followed them to Jessica's, helped them quietly move Jessica into her house, waited as they got her undressed and into bed, with a empty trash can next to her bed. Then we quietly snuck back out and loaded into my car. I dropped Angela off first. I drove really slowly to Bella's house. I didn't want to let her go. The problem with imprinting is that being away from your imprint for too long can be painful. But eventually we made it to her house. I parked out front and turned off the car. We sat there silently for a minute, and then before I knew it her hands were around my face, pulling my head to look at her. And then her lips crashed against mine. She licked my bottom lip, her tongue begging for entry. I opened my mouth to let her tongue slip in rubbing it with mine. I put one hand on her waist, and one in her hair at the base of her neck. She threw both her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. The kiss was passionate and just plan amazing. I had to will myself to keep my hands where they were. To hell with waiting to tell her about imprinting. She was obviously into me, and over Cullen.

I pulled away. "Bella there is one more thing you need to know about me being a werewolf. We do this thing called imprinting. It happens when we meet our soul mate. It's a bond that overrides any other bond a person once had."

Bella's face fell. _Okay maybe this wasn't the right time, she doesn't look too happy about this._

"Have you imprinted?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She wouldn't look at me.

"Yes I have." Her head snapped up there was rage in her eyes and then...she slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt me, probably stung a bit for her though. _Why the hell did she just slap me when I told her I imprinted....oh!_ I chuckled.

"Whats so funny! First you kiss me back and then you tell me you have some other girl your bond too?"

"Actually Bella I forgot to mention the important part."

"And that would be?"

"I imprinted on YOU!"

"Oh. Um..sorry I slapped you. I didn't...I thought you were....." I cut her off by another passion filled kiss. We didn't stop until we had to break for air.

"I should be going." she said. I nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow Bella, we can get together and talk more about this and I'll introduce you to the other imprints and stuff. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

She nodded. Then she placed one more chaste kiss on my lips before she got out of my car and walked into her house.

**Alright lovelies, what do you think? I'm actually pretty pleased at how this is coming out. So tomorrow she meets the pack and the other wolf girls. And don't worry, she and Jessica Stanley still have a fun filled day of shopping to do. See you in Chapter 3**


	3. Reflections

**Hey everybody. Thanks for your reviews. I noticed from your reviews that I need to make a few things more clear.**

**The first thing is that Jacob Black is not a player. He throws parties in La Push, and he drinks, and once in a while he ends up making out with a girl. But he isn't having sex with everything that moves. And he drinking all the time. He does not throw these parties every weekend. And as far as his relationship with Bella is concerned, he has loved her as long as he can remember. He understands that she is hurting and that she may need time.**

**Which of course brings me to my second point. Bella and Jacob's kiss. Reading it over it was a little bit more passionate and lust filled than I intended it to be. But I was trying to make the point about imprinting. That both parties are drawn to each other. Bella had no plans on moving on so fast, and she definetly isn't about to jump into a new relationship. But in that moment, the intense feelings of the imprint took over and she felt drawn to kiss him. She will not be turning into a drunken slut.**

**Bella and Jacob will be developing a friendship over these next few chapters. She will meet the pack and other imprints. She will hang out with Jessica, and she and Jake will get to know each other better.**

**I just wanted to address these issues before I went any further in this story. My mother-in-law passed away last night and my daughter had the stomach bug. I will be heading out to be with my husband and his family in a few days. I will update as often as I can, I'll probably try to get a couple of chapters out to you guys before I have to leave.**

**So I leave you, for now, with the next chapter. I was going to have Bella meet the pack in this chapter, but I need to get some important stuff worked out with Charlie, and Bella's feelings about a new relationship. So she will meet the pack for Sunday dinner at Jake's house on Second Beach.**

Charlie's POV

When I woke up this morning, I tiptoed to Bella's room to check on her. For the week after her break up with that Cullen boy she had screaming night terrors. Yesterday she had gone out with her friend Jessica and came back pretty late. And there were no night terrors.

I was thrilled when she got off the couch yesterday and told me she was going to go out with her friend. I was worried about her. The way she was acting, it was like somebody died. And I didn't know how long it was going to last, or how I would be able to handle it. Turns out I didn't need to worry too much.

Of course she had stayed out longer than I would usually have allowed. But I wasn't going to go too crazy about it. I was just glad she was moving on from that Cullen boy. That little prick. Seriously did not like that kid after they all came back from Phoenix all beat up. Everyone swore up and down to me that she had tripped. And yes I'll admit that Bella can be pretty clumsy, but I had a sinking feeling he had something to do with it. And then the night of her birthday, she comes back from the Cullen house all beat up again, with another story that she tripped. I was actually kind of glad he was gone. Wasn't particularly pleased with the way he ended things with her, but at least he was gone and she seemed to be on the mend.

After checking to make sure that she was fine. I tiptoed down stairs to make some coffee and read the paper. I wasn't going to wake Bella to make my breakfast, and me trying to make eggs was a recipe for disaster, so I settled down with a bowl of cereal, a cup of coffee and my news paper. I was actually surprised when I heard movement above me. I looked at the clock, out late AND up before ten. Hmmm. Interesting. I heard her coming down the stairs ad looked up from my paper as I took another sip of coffee. What I saw made me spit the coffee all over the paper. Great.

Bella had dyed her hair. And not like a normal color, no she had this black hair with PURPLE streaks. SERIOUSLY? WHAT THE FUCK.

"Uh good morning dad. I take it you don't like the hair." She said to me, giggling a little bit.

I didn't see the humor, but I took a deep breath. She was technically an adult. "Uh, not exactly. But you are an adult, and I'll chalk this up to an extreme reaction to being dumped."

She nodded. "I just felt like a change. You really don't have to worry, it's just hair."

She was right, it was just hair. I shrugged. "Just be safe. And I know you came home passed curfew last night. I'm not pleased with it, but I'll let it slide this once. Do it again and we are going to have to have a little talk. And I wont tell Renee about your hair. You get to do that."

She laughed again, and then I thought about it. Yeah, Renee wouldn't care that Bella had dyed her hair, hell Renee would probably want pictures and encourage her to do it again. I shook my head and tried to go back to my paper. I had tried to pat it dry as best I could. At least the sport section was okay.

"So any plans for today?"

"Actually dad I ran into Jacob Black yesterday and he invited me down to La Push this afternoon. Do you mind."

Jacob Black? Did I mind? Hell no I didn't mind. Jacob Black was a great kid and took great care of his dad. If she wanted to spend time with him, I wasn't going to argue. "Jake? Sure no problem. You too have fun." I couldn't help but smile. And she caught it.

"It's not what you think dad. Edward just dumped me, I'm not ready to jump back into the dating scene yet, but he's a nice guy, and fun to hang out with."

"Right, sure, you need sometime to figure things out. But friends are good. I am so glad you didn't decided to shut your self off from everyone. Hanging out and having fun can do wonders for you."

She kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks dad, I'm going to go get a shower and clean up my room a bit before I head down there."

I watched her leave. I sighed. The hair, okay, it was drastic. I just hoped that this reinvention didn't include tattoos and piercings. I shuddered. Oh boy

Bella's POV

Charlie actually took my hair color better than I had thought he would. And he wasn't terribly upset about me coming in so late last night. But I knew I couldn't push it. I didn't want him to think I was going off the deep end And really, it would be kind of crazy to go off the deep end over Edwierdo. But I wasn't going to curl up and die either. I had made up my mind I was going to have fun, and hanging out with people was a great way to get my mind off things. Of course there was that small problem I gotten myself into last night. I kissed Jacob Black.

After Jake told me that I was his imprint, his soul mate, I got a little excited. You see when Edweirdo left me, I felt unlovable, and undeserving of love. Hell, I felt that way when I was with Edward. I didn't feel worthy of someone so perfect. But then Jake tells me destiny and fate had other ideas, and that I would be loved, well I was really happy. And I kissed him. And I could kiss him like I had never been able to kiss Edward, and I kind of went over board. I felt like a bitch because today I was going to have to tell him that for right now, all I needed from him was a friend. And that we could see where things went from there. Jake made me feel so much more comfortable, I didn't have to try to be anything other than myself with him. And I really liked the idea of a growing relationship with Jake.

I took a long shower, thinking over everything. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I even decided to shave my legs, something I hadn't thought about doing since the day Edweirdo left. Yes, that was my new nick name for him. It made me chuckle. And it made thinking about Edward more bearable if I could at least chuckle about something.

When Jacob called I had just jumped out of the shower. Instead of me driving to La Push he decided he was going to come pick me up. I hurried to get dressed. I would clean up my room later.

Jacob's POV

I hung up my cell phone and smiled. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. The bad part about imprinting was that it made being separated kind of a pain. Literally there was this pain in my hear when I couldn't be near her.

She had responded really well to everything I told her last night. Actually her response was awesome. She kissed me and it just made every part of me tingle. I was a little worried though. She had just been dumped, so she might not be ready for a relationship, and even though she kissed me, I wasn't going to push her. She was a little drunk and I did just tell her that she would never have to endure a broken heart again because she was mine forever.

I was at Sam and Emily's house already and so was the rest of the pack. I had stepped outside to call Bella, and when I went back in the house I was met with whistles and cheers.

"So Jakey boy finally imprinted. And not just on some random girl, but the girl he has wanted since he knew what "wanting" was!" Embry cheered at me, a smug little smirk across his face.

"And seems like Vamp girl is more than willing to change sides." Paul added. The other bad part of being a wolf is that when we are phased we have a shared mind. So when I was out on patrol with Paul last night after I brought Bella home, he saw the kiss replayed through my head.

"Yeah okay guys, get all this out now because I really don't want her hearing about it." I growled at them.

"Aw Jake calm down. If you couldn't run the girl off by telling her you turn into a giant dog, we aren't going to do it." Quil chuckled at me, jabbing me in the stomach with his elbow.

"Whatever. Okay I'm going to get her now."

"Hey I wonder if she'll wear those pants that she had on last night. Man was her ass something to look at in those. Of course her new hair was kind of weird. But her ass more than made up for it" I heard Embry whisper to Jared. Jared chuckled. Of course they knew I would hear them. Stupid super wolf hearing.

"See! That right there! No hitting on my imprint. No checking out her ass, and don't mention her hair. Yeah it's a little weird. But she said she needed a change. So she died her hair. What business is it of yours." I snapped at Embry, but he just laughed.

"Alright Jake, why don't you go get Bella and we'll all meet you down at the house on second beach for dinner." Sam said "It's Sunday Quil, no you will not be drinking tonight, it's just dinner for everyone to meet Bella and for Bella to get sometime with the other imprints." Sam shot a glare at Quil. Apparently Quil had been whispering to someone about how he was going to get drunk again tonight. But Sam kept us in line. He expected us to continue to go to school, get passing grades and continue on with semi normal lives.

I just shrugged and walked out the door. I felt like skipping to my rabbit, I was so happy. I couldn't wait to show Bella off to everyone. And show her my house on Second Beach. The house I hoped she would someday share with me.

**Alright people, I hope this chapter helped clear up anything. Let me know what you think. Oh and don't worry, this isn't going to be all lovey dovey. Victoria and Laurent are still wandering around. So until the next chapter!**


	4. Meeting the pack

Bella's POV

I did busy work as I waited for Jacob to get here. I had gone back and forth about cleaning my room today. But I finally gave in to the fact that it had been neglected during my grieving period. It wasn't that it was dirty, just messy from clothes being thrown around haphazardly, books and papers strewn about and I needed to change my sheets. I got to that first, stripping the bed and putting clean sheets on it. I picked up all the dirty clothes and took everything down to the laundry room. I separated lights and darks, and threw the sheets in first by themselves. I ran back up stairs to tackle the books and papers that were all over my room. First I straightened what was on the desk and then moved to things on the floor.

The time passed quickly since organizing all my books and papers took longer than I thought. I was in such a state for the week after Edward left that everyday I came home and just left things where they fell. And then I would fall on the couch and cry. It was good to get all these things taken care of. And I promised myself I wouldn't let myself fall apart like that again. It wasn't fair to me, and it wasn't fair to Charlie.

But apparently I would never have to worry about my heart getting broken again. I wasn't really sure how this imprint thing worked, but from what I gathered Jacob was my soul mate and we would always be together. Of course at this point I didn't put a lot of stock in "always" and "forever". And besides, I really wasn't ready for a relationship. I was going to have to explain this all to Jacob, and I felt kind of bad about it, since I was the one who attacked him with kisses last night. I didn't want to lead him on.

I heard a knock at the door and Charlie shuffling from his recliner to answer it.

"Bella! Jake's here!"

My heart swelled in my chest, and I had to take a few minutes to calm myself. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before I headed down the stairs. I had straightened my hair again, just like Jessica did for me last night. I had put on a nice top and jeans. I didn't exactly know what one was supposed to wear when meeting a pack of wolves, but I figured since they were a bunch of horny teenage boys, the conservative the better. I sighed at the reflection in the mirror. It would have to do.

I walked carefully down the stairs, trying not to trip. Of course that would be like asking a fish to ride a bicycle. Impossible. As I got to the last step I tripped on...air. Yes air, I'm just that good. I braced myself for the fall, throwing my hands out to catch myself. But instead of hitting the floor I felt warm arms grab me and pull me up.

Jacob pulled me to my feet to face him, smiling at me.

"Jeez Bella, graceful much." He chuckled at me as I playfully punched him in the arm. He pretended it hurt, even saying "Ow", but I knew it hurt my hand more that him.

"Shut up Jake."

He chuckled again and pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. I pulled away before he could kiss my lips. He looked a little confused by my actions, but didn't say anything. We headed to his car and he opened the door for me to get in. I fidgeted nervously as we drove to La Push. I knew I had to tell Jake I wasn't ready for a relationship. I just didn't know how to tell him. I mean last night I'm practically all over him, and today I'm pulling away from him. I could tell it bothered him. I could see him looking stealing glances at me out of the corner of my eye. I sighed.

"Uh Jake, listen, I don't want to lead you on or be a bitch, and I know you told me I'm your imprint and that means I'm your soul mate and everything, but I..um...I am not ready to be in another relationship right now. I mean Edward just left me 8 days ago, it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I just jumped into a new relationship with you." I was rambling. I stared at my hands. I couldn't look at him.

He sighed. Defeated? Upset? Hurt? I couldn't tell.

"Bella, the thing about imprinting is that the imprinter, me, is what ever the imprintee, you, needs them to be at the time. I guess I should have been more clear about that. I don't want to push you into something your not ready for. And if for right now you just want to hang out and stuff then that's fine. I'm not surprised you want to take it slow. I was actually more surprised by that kiss last night than I am about this conversation." He chuckled and grinned over at me.

I turned beet red. "Sorry about that......"

He looked at me like I had five heads and chuckled. "Please don't apologize for that. Please don't It was great, it was awesome, you were drunk, wont happen again until your ready. I get it."

I nodded and let the topic drop.

"So, this house on Second Beach? Did you and Billy move? Because Charlie never mentioned it."

"Actually no, Billy and I still live in our little red house. This house has been in my family forever. I don't know why Billy and my mom never moved there." He shrugged. "Anyway, Billy has been letting us use the house for pack stuff since there are so many of us and we are all pretty big. It was getting kind of cramped at Sam and Emily's house."

"Sam? As in Sam Uley, the guy who found me in the forest?" Jake nodded. I vaguely remembered Sam, but then again I vaguely remember much from the days following my break up with Edward.

"Emily is his imprint. She is actually the one preparing the meal tonight. She's great, you'll love her. But don't stare at her. She has scars on her face and hands. Sam...he..phased to close to her..and well." He shook his head and changed the subject slightly. "You'll meet all the imprints tonight. It's actually supposed to be rare, but more and more of us have been imprinting. Jared's imprint is named Kim, Quil's imprint is Claire and she is Emily's cousin. Oh and Paul imprinted on Rachael"

I looked at him kind of questioningly "Rachael? As in your sister?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, the one guy in the pack I can't stand and he's the one who imprints on my sister." He huffed.

Jake spent the rest of the ride explaining imprinting and being a wolf and all those things I needed to know now that I was a wolf girl. It was nice to be around Jake. He was so easy to talk to and was so calm about everything he was telling me, which is kind of funny since he was telling me about things that weren't supposed to be real. Just being with him, driving to La Push, made me relax. I forgot about everything. He wasn't upset that I didn't want a relationship with him, and I didn't have to worry about any pressure from him. It was great.

And then we were at the house. I started to feel nervous again, fidgeting with my shirt, smoothing my hair as I got out of the car. Jake chuckled as he came over to me, watching me start to hyperventilate a bit. He took my hand and stood in front of me, looking into my eyes.

"Bella, calm down. You have nothing to be nervous about. No one is going to judge you. You look fine. Actually you look great. Of course nothing beats those pants you had on last night, but you chose a good outfit for meeting the pack." He smiled and winked at me.

I gasped and swatted his arm playfully. He had to mention those pants. I probably would never live them down. He chuckled, grabbed my hand and led me inside.

The house was huge. We walked through the door into a great room that was full of people. As soon as Jake and I walked in everyone stopped talking. It was just like last night at the party. I was starting to regret letting Jessica talk me into such a drastic color. Jake of course didn't seem phased.

"Hey everybody, this is Bella, Bella this is everybody." He gestured towards me and then towards the group of people in the room. I waved meekly at everyone. There were eight giant guys sitting or standing around the room. And among them were the girls I figured to be the imprints, but Jake had only mentioned 4 imprints, and there were five women in the room. One was very tall and muscular, just like the boys. She looked familiar to me also. I would have to ask Jake about it later.

Before I had a chance to really get in the door a beautiful women came bounding over to me. She had the same russet colored skin like Jake, actually like every other person in this room, and long black hair and dark brown eyes. And then I noticed the scar. Emily.

"Hello Bella, I am Emily. It's lovely to meet you. Why don't you come in the kitchen with us girls and help finish getting things ready for dinner. That way we can all chat." She started to lead me into the kitchen, the other girls in tow.

"So Bella let's introduce you to everyone here. This is Kim, she is with Jared, and this is Clare she is with Quil, and this is....."

"Hi Bella, you remember me, I'm Rachael, Jake's older sister. We used to hang out together during the summer while our dad's fished. Of course you did always have more fun making mud pies with Jake." She grinned and everyone in the kitchen giggles. Except the very tall muscular girl. She stood off to one side, slicing garlic bread. She looked pissed off. I wonder who she was with.

I blushed, but smiled and nodded at her. "Yes I remember."

"Oh and this is Leah." The angry girl looked up from the bread and nodded slightly.

" Yeah, Bella you and I have met a few times, my dad was Harry Clearwater." Ah yes now I remembered her. Harry and my dad were good friends. "And I'm not an imprint. I'm part of the pack." Her comment was dripping with acid and she shot an angry glance at Emily, who wore a look of embarrassment and guilt.

But Emily then put a smile on her face and said "Alright, well it seems like everything is ready. Let's set the bowls out on the counter buffet style, fill our plates first or we'll never get any food and then call in the pack."

Jacob's POV

Okay so I would be lying if I said I was a tiny bit disappointed that Bella and I weren't dating now. But I wasn't surprised that she wasn't ready for a relationship. She was being careful. Of course since she was my imprint it didn't really matter since I would be with her forever regardless, but Bella is kind of stubborn. She had been really nervous to tell me this, I don't really know why. I mean sure that kiss last night was something else, and I'm sure she wanted to make sure I knew she wasn't leading me on. But I wasn't worried. So she didn't need to be either.

Of course the situation with us wasn't her only worry. As soon as we pulled up to the house on Second Beach she got nervous again. This was understandable. She was about to meet a bunch of wolves it could be intimidating, but she really didn't have anything to worry about. Other than someone checking out her ass. I was very glad she hadn't worn the pants from last night, although truth be told I would LOVE to see her in them again. Hot damn.

Almost as soon as we go into the house Bella was grabbed by Emily and pulled away to be with the other girls. I was actually surprised Leah went into the kitchen. Since she isn't an imprint, she is part of the pack. And she pretty much hates Emily. Leah had been with Sam for years before he phased for the first time. Then after he phased he met Emily, Leah's cousin and imprinted on her, breaking Leah's heart. It made me very glad that I had not been in a relationship with anyone else when I imprinted on Bella. Not that I ever wanted anyone other than Bella.

As soon as Bella was gone I was bombarded with cheers and nasty little comments, most of which came out of Emrby's mouth.

"I'm sad to see she isn't wearing those pants." Embry said with a pout. If I had been closer I would have punched him, but thankfully Sam was near enough to smack him upside the head. Sam then walked over to me and pulled me aside.

"So, did you talk to her."

"Yeah, she gets whats going on. But she isn't ready to be in a relationship yet."

Sam nodded and he stared off into space for a moment, no doubt remembering Bella the night he found her in the woods. If anyone could understand why Bella wasn't ready for a relationship, it would be Sam.

"Well, it will happen eventually. No one can fight the imprint. No matter how hard they may want to." He sighed. I kind of felt sorry for him. He and Emily hadn't chosen to hurt Leah. Of course Leah didn't make it easy on anyone. I just really hoped she wasn't being a complete bitch in the kitchen.

Just then Leah came back into the great room. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, the girls have gotten their food, so the rest is for us. Let's go eat."

And then we were off. We descended on the food like...well a pack of wolves.

**Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on this one for a few days, but life has been all kinds of crazy. My whole family got sick with the stomach bug, and as I mentioned my mother-in-law passed, so unfortunately the story was kind of on the back burner. Tomorrow I will be flying out for the funeral so I will have hours on a plane with my laptop to devote to writing more chapters. I hope to have one more done by the time I land so I can upload it once I get there.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and how the story is going so far. Please read and review and as always I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Mischeif and mayhem

**Hello again lovelies, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. The funeral and everything was tougher than I thought. And typing on the plane was harder than I thought too, nosy people trying to read over my shoulder. So I hope you like it.**

**Bella's POV**

Meeting the pack went better than I thought. I mean I shouldn't really have been all that worried. I used to run with vampires, at least with the wolves I didn't have to worry about becoming a snack.

We didn't stay too long, considering it was a Sunday night and everyone had either school or work the next day. What the boys were had to remain a secret which meant which meant that life had to go one as if they didn't turn into giant dogs that chased vampires. He also had another reason for being so insistent. The boys were seen as role models within the community, sons (and a daughter) of elders, descendents of important members of the tribe. They themselves would some day be leaders of their tribe, and therefore needed to set good examples.

Jake drove me back home. I was glad the ride from La Push to Forks wasn't a short one, because I had a few questions for Jake. And most of involved Leah Clearwater. She was so bitter. She kind of scared me, before I knew she was a werewolf. And that was a big thing I wanted to know about too.

"Did you have a good time tonight Bella?"

"Yeah Jake I did, but I have a few questions. About Leah."

He grunted and made a sour face. "What do you want to know?"

I asked Jake all the questions that had been swirling in my head during the evening. And he answered them as best he could. Are there other girl werewolves. _No_. Okay, why not._ We aren't really sure._ Okay, why does she seem so hostile toward Emily.

At this question Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he launched into a long story of how Sam and Leah used to date, were going to get married, and a week before the wedding he imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily when Emily had come down to help with the wedding. Leah was crushed, she and Emily had been like sisters. Unfortunately, no one can fight the imprint, and now Emily and Sam are planning their wedding for sometime in the spring. To make matters worse now that Leah is a wolf she likes to "accidentally" share memories of her times with Sam with the pack when they are phased.

I nodded when Jake finished his story. I could sympathize with Leah. I knew how it felt to plan your whole life around someone and then have it taken from you, and not having any say it it at all. I would probably do the same things Leah was doing. Actually, I don't think I would be able to be in the same room with Emily if I were Leah, I gave her a lot of credit. Jake just shrugged. While he agreed that what happened suck, it happened almost 2 years ago. Everyone really wanted Leah to stop being such a bitch. The pack really wanted a rest from her thoughts.

And then we were home. Jake pulled his rabbit behind my father's cruiser and turned the car off. He turned to look at me, taking my hand.

"I'm glad you could come tonight. I had a great time, and everyone really seemed to like you. And I'm glad you had a good time." He chuckled. "You are actually taking this the best of any of the imprints. Kim refused to talk to Jared for 2 weeks after he told her about it. Of course he decided to show her his wolf, which scared the shit out of her so I'm not surprised she wouldn't talk to him." He smiled at me.

I laughed. "Hello, ex girlfriend of a vampire!" I paused. "But, I would like to see your wolf sometime. I mean if you want to show me. If you don't I understand."

Jake stopped smiling and dropped my hand and looked down. "Listen Bella, it isn't that I don't want to show you my wolf, because I do, it's just......I mean I love being a werewolf and all, but I'm still a monster, and I'm dangerous, you saw what happened to Emily. I don't want to hurt you. I'll show you sometime, I just don't think I'm ready for that yet. I hope you understand."

I took Jake's chin in my hand and lifted it so I could look in his eyes. "I get it Jake, it's okay." I smiled at him, and then sighed. "Well I should be going. I'll see you later, okay."

His smile returned and he nodded. "Yeah, hey what are you doing tomorrow, you could come down to La Push, we could hang out or do homework or something?"

I frowned. "Oh Jake I would love to but I work tomorrow at Newton's Outfitters from 3 to close. I would rather be with you tho. Now that I'm single, Mike Newton is going to be all over me tomorrow." I made a face.

Jake chuckled. "Too bad. Well then, I'll give you a call sometime this week okay?"

I nodded, gave him a hug and hopped out of the car and tried to walk carefully into the house. Of course I tripped up the front stairs. I looked back hoping Jake had missed it, he hadn't He sat in his car laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I got up off the stairs, walked to the front door, opened it, turned and waved goodbye and stepped inside. I could hear Charlie snoring in his recliner, so I woke him before I headed upstairs to bed.

Jacob's POV

I watched Bella walked to her front porch steps and trip UP them. I knew I shouldn't laugh, and I knew I should probably get out of the car and help her up. But I couldn't help it. I just started busting up. This was one of the things I loved about Bella. She was just so human. Cullen used to freak like she would break in two if she sneezed too hard. Of course Cullen could have snapped her in two if he hadn't been careful, and yeah I could probably hurt her too, which is why I didn't want her to see my wolf yet. But Bella being clumsy was just another part of Bella. I found it endearing

She turned to see if I was watching, then stuck her tongue out at me, which of course made me laugh harder. After she got into the house without further incident I started up the car and headed home. I was kind of bummed I wouldn't get to see her tomorrow, and she seemed bummed by it too. Of course she was more upset about it because she had to work with that Newton kid tomorrow. He had been trying to get it on with Bella forever as far as I could see. I remember that first time I saw her at First Beach with her school friends, that time I told her about the legends. I remember how Newton hung on her, and gave me nasty looks when she and I talked and hung out that day. And of course he looked like he was going to blow a freaking gasket the other night when I beat him to the punch when Bella was doing body shots.

And then I got to thinking, I could save her from Newton. I mean what if I showed up at her work tomorrow when she was leaving and give her a lift home. I would get to see her and it would piss off Newton. A win win in my books. Of course there was the issue of getting there. I mean I could drive my car, or my bike, but then Bella's vehicle would be left behind. I could go in wolf form and then phase, but how would I explain how I got there, plus there would be the issue of clothing. I only took a pair of cut off sweatpants tied to my leg with me when I was in wolf form. If I wanted to bring more I would have to either get a bag and tie that around my leg, or carry it all in my mouth, which would cover everything in drool. Or I could.....hmm mm

By the time I got to school the next morning I had it all figured out. But I needed to find Embry. I hurried through the halls toward my first class, scanning the crowds for him. I found him near his locker. Good.

"Embry man, I'm so glad I found you I got a favor to ask,"

"Embry grinned at me. "Oh Jakey boy, what can ol' Embry do for you today? Need some love advice?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No, if I needed love advice, which I don't you would be the last person I would go to." I said as I playfully punched him in the arm. "But seriously dude I need your help. See Bella has to work tonight at Newton's Outfitters, with that nasty Newton kid who has been trying to get into her pants FOREVER. Anyway I was thinking, I really wanna see her, and I want him to back off. So I was wondering if you and I could ride our motorcycles over there so I could pick up Bella, and then maybe you could drive Bella's truck back to her house. Your bike will fit in the bed. I figure if he sees the two of us he'll back off Bella."

Embry considered my poposal. "Well, you know I'm not a fan of the Newton kid, so if there is a little intimidation involved I am all for it But do you think Bella will even get on your bike? I mean she has problems walking across a flat surface without doing serious bodily harm to herself."

He was right about Bella being accident prone, but I had already thought about that. "No worries, I have an extra helmet and she can wear my motorcycle jacket." I smiled as the thought of Bella in my clothes played across my mind. Of course the look on Embry's face told me he was having the same thoughts, so I punched him in the arm again, this time not so playfully. He chuckled at me and winked.

"Yeah, man sure, I'll help you out, what time do you want to head over there and stuff."

I quickly told him to meet me at my house after dinner and we would head over to Newtons so that we could be there when it closed at 7pm. He nodded at me and we both rushed off to make it to our first classes just as the bell rang.

It seemed like the day dragged on FOREVER. I could hardly keep myself focused on my classes, my mind constantly wandering to Bella. Of course my thoughts of her in my motorcycle jacket kept dancing through my head. It would be so large on her, she would look adorable. Of course thinking of her in my jacket, made me think of her wearing other pieces of my clothing, like the blue button down shirt I was wearing today. It would probably reach past her knees, and the sleeves would flow over her tiny hands to where she would have to pull the cuff to the shoulder just so you could see her wrists. It was a beautiful thought. But then my brain was mean, and led me to think about what she would be wearing UNDERNEITH my shirt. I wanted to think about this, I wanted to let my mind wander, but I was in school, and having those thoughts here could be very dangerous. I had to start thinking about puppies and vampires so I wouldn't cause myself any problems. I would save fantasies of Bella in my clothes for when I was alone in my bedroom.

Finally the bell rang and I ran out of school. I meet up with Embry as we got in our cars confirming that he would in fact meet me at my house after dinner. Of course Quil was there, and when he heard our plans he wanted to come too. I sighed, but agreed, because I knew if I didn't Quil would NEVER stop whining about it. Besides, what was another friend to come and help "deal" with Newton.

I got home and started on my homework. I worked quickly through most of my assignments I was making great progress, and was actually almost done when it was time for me to start dinner. I wasn't a fabulous cook, but I could throw together a decent meal for me and dad. Tonight I was making sloppy Joes', since it was easy to make a lot of that, and corn as a side. As I browned the meat I finished up the last of my homework. After browning and draining the meat, I put it back on the stove, adding the can of Manwhich Sloppy Joe sauce, emptying two cans of corn into a sauce pan and putting both on the stove to simmer.

Around that time dad rolled into the house. He had been working outside in the little workshop he had set up in my garage. My dad is an excellent wood carver and he used his talent to supplement his disability check by selling the carvings at fairs, and more recently over the internet. He had taught me how to do it, but I was no where near as good as him. He smiled at me as he rolled his way to the bathroom to wash his hands for supper.

I set the table and put the rolls on our plates. I turned off the burners and put everything in serving plates and set them on the table. Dad pulled himself up to the table.

"Smells good son." He made up his sandwiches and began spooning out the corn. I had already inhaled sloppy Joes' before he even started eating.

"So how was school." I told my dad all about my day, and he told me about the newest project he was working on.

After we finished dinner I cleared the table and washed the dishes, as my dad went into the living room to watch the news. It wasn't long before I heard a knock at the door, which swung open before anyone had a chance to say anything. It was Quil and Embry.

"Hello boys, what are you two up to this evening." My father asked, not even looking up from the TV.

"Uh, nothing much Billy, we're just here to grab Jake." Embry replied.

I rushed to my room to get my jacket and came back out. "Okay dad me and the guys are heading out for a little bit, I'll be back soon."

"Alright son, be careful. Goodnight Quil and Embry." The guys said their goodbyes and we were out the door and to our bikes.

We zipped down the road toward Forks. I felt like there was a string attached to my heart pulling me there, to Bella. I couldn't wait to see her. And scaring Mike Newton a little sounded fun to me too. Never did like that guy much.

**Alright there it is. I hope to start updating more regularly now that all that craziness is over. Hope you like it. Leave me some love.**


	6. Excuse you

**Hello hello everyone. Hope everyone had a nice Valentine's Day. Here is the next chapter to The Reinvention of Isabella Swan. There was a little confusion from my last chapter. When I mentioned I was finished with all the craziness, I meant the funeral and all that stuff, NOT my story. My story has A LOT more chapters to it. She and Jacob aren't even dating yet, and Victoria and Laurent still need to make an appearance And maybe a Cullen or two. Haven't decided on them yet. But anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Bella's POV**

Monday had been shitty. There was no other word to describe it. Showing up to school on Monday morning after such a wonderful weekend was just killing me. I would rather be with Jake, and I couldn't even see him after school, because I had to work. To make matters worse, I was scheduled to work with Mike. Yuck.

My break up with Edward was old news by Monday morning, but I was still a hot topic. My hair of course was a big conversation piece. Everyone was staring at me, and I heard Lauren snickering about it. And then of course there was the fact I had gone to a party and done body shots with the hot Native American boy. I heard Lauren snickering about that too. Lauren loved to go to La Push, she had been trying to hook one of the boys for a while. She didn't even care who it was. But Lauren was like that. I knew she was really jealous about Jake. I even heard her whisper about how unfair it was that all the hot guys went after me all the time. "I don't really see what's so special about Bella Swan, especially now with that hair."

By lunch time I really just wanted to go home. I was going to skip lunch, but I was hungry and knew I need to eat or I would pass out at work, and then Mike would have to "save" me. And then I would never be rid of him. He was still pissy about the fact he didn't get to suck tequila out of my belly button. At lunch he sat close to me, telling me how he hoped I would go to another party where he would have a chance to do body shots with me. Ugh.

"So Bella, my birthday is this weekend." Jessica waved her hands at me. I knew this, how could I forget, she had been debating about what she should do for her 18th birthday since July. She wanted to do something crazy.

"Yeah Jess, have you settled on what your doing for it?" I asked her, scooting over towards her and away from Mike and his friendly hands.

"Yes I have, and you and Angela are coming with me. We are going to Port Angelese on Saturday. No buts girls!" She waved at us to silence our protest. Angela and I exchanged glances, but shrugged. It was useless to argue.

The rest of the day wore on slowly, I was so happy when school was over. I went to the library for an hour before I had to go to work. I needed to work on some homework, and hide from Mike. I actually got two subjects out of the way before it was time for me to head to work.

If I thought lunch had been bad, work was almost unbearable. Mike was following me around like a puppy, rambling on and on about football and whatever. I really wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Jacob.

I had spent a lot of the night thinking about Jake. Okay since Saturday I really hadn't thought of much else. I was really happy he wasn't upset that we weren't dating yet. But my mind kept thinking about what it would be like to date Jake. To hold his hand and walk on the beach with him, talking and laughing. To kiss him again. Okay so maybe I was thinking about what it would be like to kiss him again a lot more than I was thinking about anything else. And part of me kind of felt bad about that. Because I had just been dumped. And I had just told Jake that I didn't want anything more than friendship right now, and here I was imagining his arms around my waist, kissing me, my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

I shook my head to bring myself back. I couldn't go on thinking like this, because my mind might wander too far, and work was no place for thoughts like that. I went back to washing display cases and organizing stock and such. At some point Mike wandered away to help a customer and I was happy for the break. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I looked at the clock and saw that we only had about ½ hour left. Thank God!

"Hey Bella, wanna grab a bite to eat with me after work?" Mike asked me as he came back to me after finishing with the customer.

_No Mike, actually I don't want to grab a bite to eat with you. And stop looking at me like I'm on the menu. I've had enough of people trying to eat me. Of course if it were Jacob Black........_

I shook my head, which Mike took as my answer to him, and not my attempt to quell the dirty thoughts that had popped into my head.

"Sorry Mike, not tonight." _NOT EVER!!!_

"Oh, okay, I guess it is getting late."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I still have a lot of homework left, and I want to start outlining that paper we just got assigned in English."

He nodded at me, and we talked about that assignment as we prepared to close. We were still talking about the paper as we walked out the door. Mike locked up and walked me to my truck, like he always did. As annoying as Mike could be, this was the one thing he did that I actually appreciated Because I knew that monsters really did exist, and while I knew Mike would be no match for a vampire, I also knew he would try to fight them off. And while they were distracted by making him a snack, I might have a chance to get away.

I put my things in the passengers side of the truck. I closed the door and turned around to find Mike standing inches away from me. He put his arms hands on the truck on either side of me, boxing me in.

"Bella...You know I've liked you for awhile. And now that you're not with Cullen, and that big neanderthal isn't here, I wanted to......" He didn't finished, Instead he started to lean in to kiss me. I put my hands on his chest to try and push him off. But in his demented brain registered my actions as friendly and pushed towards me harder.

All of a sudden there were the loud sounds of motorcycles pulling into the parking lot. Head lights shone directly at us and Mike was caught off guard. As he put up his hands to shield his eyes, I pushed him farther away from me. It all seemed to be happening so fast. The engines cut off and before I knew it two giant guys were hauling Mike away from me, and one guy was pulling me away. I started fighting and screaming.

"Bella, for the love of god, calm down, it's me." Quil loosened his grip on me, but still held my shoulders. He looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Thank God you're here. Mike just tried to make a move on me. Ugh. Hey, what are you doing here anyway. Is Jake with you?"

Quil chuckled and pointed toward the two guys with Mike. They had Mike cornered at his mini van. He looked whiter than the Cullen's at this moment. Jake was leaning toward Mike, saying something I couldn't hear, Embry stood on the other side of Mike, his back to me.

"Jake wanted to come and surprise you today. He brought me and Embry so that we could bring your truck home, while you and Jake took a little ride on his bike. Of course we were looking forward to messing with Newton too." He chuckled again. "But now we have a good reason!"

I stood there, still looking at Jake, Embry and Mike. "Can you hear what they are saying?" I knew he could. Jake had explained all his super wolf powers to me.

Quil nodded and smiled. "To put it nicely, Jake is telling Mike to back off if he knows what is good for him."

I nodded. The "conversation" the boys were having seemed to come to an end. Mike scrambled into his van, started it up and sped off. He didn't even wave goodbye to me, not that I was upset by that. As I watched him drive off I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Jake, smiling down at me.

"Jeez Bells, I come to surprise you and here I find you making out with Newton." He was smiling and laughing.

I glared at him. "Puh-lease! Not funny in the least Jake." But then I threw my arms around him pulling him into a hug. He stood there stiffly for a moment, but then wrapped his warm arms around me too.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Jake whispered into my hair as we stood there. I could hear Quil and Embry stuffing their bikes into the bed of my truck. I could feel the chill of the night on my back. But I didn't move. I didn't want to move. I buried my head into Jake's chest and breathed in his earthy sent. It calmed me.

I shook my head. "No. I don't think he was trying to hurt me. I just think he was trying to kiss me, and when I put my hands on his chest to push him away he thoughts I was being friendly." I pulled my head out of Jake's chest and looked up at him. "But I am still very glad you came by."

"Uh.. guys we..uh...hate to interrupt but we are gonna need Bella's keys." Embry stood a few feet from Jake and I. Embry and Quil were both looking at the ground, Embry digging at the dirt with the toe of his shoe, Quil shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. I pulled the keys out of my pocket. Jake quickly took them from me and tossed them to Embry who caught them without effort.

"Alright guys, thanks for your help. You can just leave the keys in Bella's truck and I'll see you both tomorrow." Jake still held me in his arms, never looking away from my eyes as he spoke.

"Sure Jake see you tomorrow." Quil said as he and Embry got into my truck and drove away.

And then Jake and I were alone. Standing in the dimly lit parking lot of Newton's Outfitters, his arms wrapped around my waist, staring into each others eyes. He smiled at me and rested his forehead on the top of my head and closed his eyes. I closed mine and hugged him closer to me. We stood like that for a few more minutes before he pulled away. He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward his bike. I gulped. I hadn't actually been thinking when everything had happened.. But now I was standing in front of his bike it accured to me that I had no other way of getting home, and Quil had mentioned that Jake had come down here with the purpose of taking me for a ride on his bike. I looked up at Jake.

"You know Charlie doesn't really approve of motorcycles."

Jake chuckled. "Don't worry about Charlie. Charlie loves me!" He handed me a helmet and then took off his motorcycle jacket. "Here put this on."

It was HUGE on me, and I probably looked stupid in this way to big jacket and helmet. Jake chuckled and I swatted him in the arm.

"If you want me to get on that thing with you, don't laugh at me or I'....."

"Or you'll what? Walk home?" He chuckled again as he got on the bike. "Come on Bells, hop on." He nodded behind him.

I sighed. There was no use in arguing. I got on the bike. Jake took my arms and wrapped them tightly around his waist. He started up the bike and yelled back at me.

"Okay Bells, hold on tight."

**Alright folks, there you have it. Now before anyone gets their panties in a bunch, Mike Newton was not going to rape Bella. His kiss was forceful, he was being an ass. But there wasn't going to be anything more than his kissing her, and if Jake had not shown up she would have kicked Mike in the junk and threatened him with telling her father if he did it again. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please give me some reviews. Until next time!**


	7. Surpises all around

**Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter with Mike. I hate Mike. I hate Mike almost as much as I hate Edward, and I really really hate Edward. But anyway onto the next chapter.**

**Jacob's POV**

When I saw that asshole Mike Newton with his filthy hands on my Bella I almost lost it. I could see her trying to push him away, and I saw him pushing himself onto her more. As soon as I turned off my bike I was flying towards them. I threw my helmet in one direction and signaled for Embry to come with me.

"Quil, grab Bella and make sure she is okay." He nodded at me.

I took Mike by one arm, and Embry had him by the other as we hauled him off towards his van. I could hear Bella screaming, until Quil calmed her down. I could hear her asking about me, as I slammed Newton into his van. Embry stood to one side of him, as I got right in his face. He was pale, and gulped loudly. I glared at him. I was shaking and I knew I needed to control myself or I would phase right now. And that couldn't happen. I drew in a deep breath.

"I don't know what you think you were doing pressing your self on her like that, but it was a very stupid thing to do." I pointed a finger in his face. "I suggest you don't do that again. It would be very bad for your health, if you catch my drift."

I heard Embry chuckle darkly as he glared down at Newton. Mike looked at me, then at Embry, and then he glanced passed my shoulders towards Bella. I growled at him. He snapped his eyes back to me.

"You are going to get into your van and you are going to go home. You aren't going to try that with Bella ever again. DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?" I shouted the last part at him, but not loud enough for Bella to hear, although I knew Quil could hear me, and would probably tell Bella what I was saying.

Mike just nodded then scrambled into his van at lightning speed. I started to walk back towards Bella. Mike peeled out of the parking lot, Bella watching him leave, and I could see he didn't even look at her. Good. I didn't expect any more problems from him. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face me and I smiled down at her.

"Jeez Bells, I come to surprise you and here I find you making out with Newton." I chuckled.

If looks could kill, I would have been dead. "Puh-lease! Not funny in the least Jake." But then she did something that surprised me. She threw her arms around me to hug me. I stiffened, afraid to move for a minute. She felt so good against me, so soft, that I couldn't help but pull her into a hug.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" I whispered into her hair as we stood there. She buried her head into my chest and shook it in reply to my question.

"No. I don't think he was trying to hurt me. I just think he was trying to kiss me, and when I put my hands on his chest to push him away he thoughts I was being friendly." She looked up at me and smiled. "But I am still very glad you came by."

"Uh.. guys we..uh...hate to interrupt but we are gonna need Bella's keys." Embry stood a few feet from Bella and I. Embry and Quil were both looking at the ground, Embry digging at the dirt with the toe of his shoe, Quil shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. Bella pulled the keys from her pocket and I grabbed them from her. Without even looking away from her I tossed them in Embry's direction, knowing full well that with his werewolf reflexes he would have no trouble catching them.

"Alright guys, thanks for your help. You can just leave the keys in Bella's truck and I'll see you both tomorrow." I said to them, still never breaking eye contact with Bella.

"Sure Jake see you tomorrow." Quil said as he and Embry got into Bella's truck and drove away.

Finally we were left alone, standing in the dimly lit parking lot of Newton's Outfitters, my arms wrapped around her waist, staring into each others eyes. I smiled at her and rested my forehead on the top of her head and closed my eyes, breathing in. She smelled like strawberries. I had never loved the scent of strawberries more than I did in that moment. We stood like that for a few more minutes before I pulled away. I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards my bike. She gulped, and looked like she had gotten paler, if that was even possible. She looked up at me, with concern in her eyes.

"You know Charlie doesn't really approve of motorcycles."

I chuckled. "Don't worry about Charlie. Charlie loves me!" I handed her a helmet and then stripped off my motorcycle jacket and handed it to her. "Here put this on."

It was HUGE on her and I don't think I have every seen anyone look so sexy in all my life. Except for the face she was making. It wasn't sexy at all. I chuckled at her. She hit me playfully in the arm and pouted.

"If you want me to get on that thing with you, don't laugh at me or I'....."

"Or you'll what? Walk home?" I chuckled again as I got on the bike. "Come on Bells, hop on." I nodded behind me.

She sighed and I knew I had won.. She got on the bike and I grabbed her arms and wrapped them tightly around my waist. As started up the bike and yelled back at her.

"Okay Bells, hold on tight."

I could feel her bury her head into my back, and squeeze her arms tightly around my waist, and I chuckled to myself as we zipped out of the parking lot and down the road.

I tried to drive as slowly as I could, to savor every moment with her. I wanted to extend the amount of time I got to feel her pressed against me, her arms wrapped around me like this. It was a wonderful feeling. I wanted to be as close to her as I could. But all too soon we were at her father's house.

I parked the bike in back of her truck, turned it off and hopped out. Quil and Embry must have just dropped the truck off because the hood was still warm when I leaned against it. I leaned against her truck, Bella in front of me. I grabbed her hands and looked down at her. It was late September and while the days were still fairly warm the nights were cool. She shuddered a bit in the chill of the night. She looked so beautiful in the glow of the porch light, standing there, holding my hands looking up at me with a big smile on her face. My super wolf hearing picked up shuffling inside the house and out of the corner of my eye I could see Charlie looking out the front window at us. I chuckled and she gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head and smiled as I nodded toward the house. "Charlie's just checking up on us."

She frowned at me, and tucked some of her loose hair behind her ears. She dropped my hands and looked at the ground.

"I should be going inside. I have a lot of homework to finish and...stuff. Thanks again for tonight. I am really glad you decided to surprise me." She looked up at me again and smiled. She leaned into me and whispered. "Really glad." She winked at me. "Call me tomorrow?"

I nod. "Sure, sure. Oh and before I forget, I am having a party at my house on Second Beach on Saturday night. Will you come, you can bring your friends, the ones from the other night, if you want"

She smiles at me. "That sounds great. We are going to Port Angelese in the morning to celebrate Jess's birthday, going to a party in La Push will make her night."

I pulled her into a hug. I walked back to my bike as she got all her things out of her truck. I watched her as she walked up the front steps. She turned at her front door and waved at me. I jumped on my bike, started it up and waved back. I left after I saw that she had safely gotten inside.

Charlie POV

I had heard her truck pull up in the driveway and turn off. I waited and when she didn't come in I went and looked out the window. In the very dim porch light I saw two large guys pulling stuff out of the bed of the truck. I grabbed my gun and rushed to the door pulling it open.

"Who the hell is out there" I demanded.

The two of them looked up at me.

"Ah chief Swan, I'm Embry and this is Quil, we are friends of Jake's. He wanted to pick up Bella from work, so we tagged along on our motorcycles and brought her truck home. She and Jake should be along any minute."

Motorcycles. I hate motorcycles.

I huff. "Is he bringing her home on a motorcycle?"

"Ah...yes..sir..Chief Swan, sir."

The boy who had been talking, I think he said his name was Embry, was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, while the other one was staring at the ground. I nodded at them. I couldn't be mad at them. I mean they weren't the ones who had my daughter on the back of a motorcycle.

"Oh but Chief Swan, it's a good thing we went to Bella's work today! That Newton kid tried to kiss her, and Jake was there to pull him off of her, so don't be too mad at Jake." The Quil kid said to me.

I noticed that they had dragged their motorcycles out of Bella's truck, and they looked uncomfortable and ready to high tail it out of Dodge.

"Well thank you for telling me that bit of information. Alright guys, get home." I nodded toward the road. I walked back inside and closed the door.

I heard them start up their bikes and speed off. I started pacing the hallway. I walk back and forth in front of the door, pulling my chin. It wasn't long before I heard a motorcycle pull into the driveway and cut off. I looked out the window and in the dim light of the porch I saw Jacob Black and Bella get off the bike. I saw her take off her helmet and shake out her hair. I was about to barge out the door to start screaming at them. But then I stop. I start watching Bella and Jacob as they walk to her truck. She's happy and laughing. They are holding hands and smiling. Well what do you know. I leave the window and sit down on the soft.

"You know how I feel about motorcycles." I saw, not moving off the sofa, when I hear her come into the house.

She walks into the living room, leaning on the door jam and crosses her arms in front of her.

I continue. "And I am not thrilled that you let other kids drive your truck. But I heard what Jake did for you tonight. I might have to give Mike's mom a call about his behavior."

"No dad don't do that. I don't think I will have any problems with him from now on." She smiled.

"Okay Bella, well I hate motorcycles, you know that. I'm glad you had helmet on, and I trust Jake, and I trust you." I stood up and looked her in the eye. "Don't make me regret it. Now I am off to bed." With that I walk over to her and kiss her forehead and then I head up the stairs to bed.

Bella's POV

Charlie was really surprising me. I expected him to fight me about the motorcycle. He didn't, and I wasn't going to waste too much time on thinking about why.

The rest of the week flew by. I went to school, I went to work. Mike apologized for the other night, promised it would never happen again, and kept his distance from then on. Not that I was complaining.

And the best thing was that Jake and I talked every night. He was so sweet and I was really enjoying getting to know him better. He was a really interesting person, and I say this not just because I am his imprint and his buddy from childhood. I say this because of everything I'm getting to know about him. He's really devoted to his father, his pack, his tribe, and me. He loves tinkering with things, especially cars, and someday he hopes to open an auto shop of his own. After high school he is going to go to Technical school to become a mechanic, and he already has a job at a local shop in La Push. See? Interesting.

Finally it was Saturday morning and Jess and Angela were at my house by 10am for us to head to Port Angelese. We were all set to do some shopping, and then whatever Jess had in mind to celebrate her birthday, and be back in Forks by 5pm to get ready to go to the party at Jacob's. Jess was super excited when she picked me up. All week Jess had refused to tell us what was going on. So on the way to Port Angelese Angela and I really started to nag her about it.

"Alright Jess, what are you going to do for your 18th birthday." I poked at her from the passengers seat.

"Come on Jess, what are we doing in Port Angelese today." Angela whined at her.

Jessica smirked as she watched the road. "Well we need to do some shopping for "party clothes" for you Bella." I groaned. "And Angela you could use some too." Angela groaned. "And I was thinking...I want to get my belly button pierced...WHOSE WITH ME?"

Angela and I both gasped. Jessica laughed and looked over at me. "Well, we are all 18 now. Come on girls, it will be fun!"

I could hear Angela stammering out a million excuses as to why she couldn't or wouldn't get her belly button pierced. But I was lost in thought. I was 18. What the heck, it's just my belly button. I wonder what Jake would think of it. I smiled.

"Alright Jess, I'm game."

Angela gasped again and Jess cheered.

Soon we were in Port Angeles. We hit the mall first. Jess dragged Angela and I into a small store that had all kinds of "different" clothes. And by different I mean things I would have never agreed to trying on. I remember giving Alice such a hard time when she used to take me shopping. But here I was willingly shopping with Jess and Angela, and I wasn't fighting anyone when they handed me a shirt or pair of pants to try on. I was actually kind of excited about all of it.

After a morning of successful shopping we headed to lunch. I had bought a couple of cute shirts, two pairs of pants, one of them being fake leather which I knew Jake would LOVE, and a really awesome pair of knee high boots with a small heal. They were leather and zipped up the back. I really liked them.

We ate lunch at this little pizza place right on the main street in Port Angeles. It was really nice and we had a great time chatting and laughing. I discovered that Angela was actually really excited to go to the party in La Push tonight because she had made friends with Embry at the last party. They had exchanged numbers and had been talking on the phone throughout the week. I was happy for her, and Embry was a great guy, so I knew she would be taken care of.

As soon as we were finished eating and had paid our bill, Jess jumped up and ushered Angela and I out of the pizza place.

"Alright girls, the tattoo parlor where we are going to get out piercings is right around the corner. My older sister Brittney got her tattoo here, so I know its a good place."

So down the street we went, until we reached our final destination. Jess was beside herself with excitement and skipped happily inside. Angela and I followed behind her. Before long it was time. Jess went first. I didn't know if I wanted to watch or not. I wasn't going to, but at the last minute I peeked. It was all so fast, and in a second it was done. And then it was my turn. I was actually surprised at how excited I was. So I got o the table, and before long I too had my belly button pierced. I could help but giggle. Jess and I stood there giggling as Angela got her piercing done. I actually thought she would chicken out. But no.

Before I knew it the three of us were leaving the parlor arm in arm giggling as we headed back to the car. We were right on schedule, and would be in Forks soon. I felt my heartbeat speed up as we closed in on the city limits. And I couldn't help but wonder what Jake would think of my belly button ring.

**Alright guys, there you go, a new chapter. Hope you like it. Now I have heard some rumors about fanfiction taking down stories with mature content. I don't know if it is true or not. So I will continue to post on this site. Although I am looking for a site that is "lemon friendly". Any suggestions?**

**Also, I have been thinking about when Jake and Bella should start dating. Right now in the story it is the end of September. Edward broke up with her a few days after her birthday. So I don't know how soon is too soon to have them together. I mean she is his imprint, but I don't want it to seem rushed, and then be unbelievable. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**See you in chapter 8!**


	8. Dying a happy man

**This chapter is dedicated to jul5857, whose comment on chapter 7 inspired this chapter.**

**Oh and because it has been mentioned I'm going to make a comment on it myself. I know I have terrible grammer, my spelling is so bad sometimes spell check doesnt know what I am trying to say, and I am the queen of run on sentences. I apologize for all of these things. I know some people have a hard time getting past that stuff. But I appericiate all of you who have looked beyond it and continue to read my stories. And I have been trying to work on these things, which is another reason this story has taken longer than my last, because I have been trying to take my time and proof read and stuff like that. (By the way if you are interested the last story I wrote is called "Fixing what's broken". It is Bella/Jacob and all human. And yes that was me shamelessly pimping it out.) Having said that I am aware that there are alot of spelling problems in this chapter, but my spell check refused to work for me today, so I couldn't fix anything because I didn't know the correct spelling. Sorry.**

**But enough with this long ass author's note. On to the story.**

**Embry's POV**

Quil and I arrived early at Jacob's place on Second Beach. He and I both grabbed a case of beer from the back of my mom's van and headed inside. Yeah yeah I know, I'm 17 and a senior in high school. I know your asking how the hell I was able to get beer. Well when one looks 25 and has a really good fake idea, anything is possible!

We headed inside and towards the sliding glass doors to the porch where the coolers were kept so that we could load them with our beer. The party wouldn't start for another hour or so, but Sam always insisted that the pack meet an hour before any party. He was weird about keeping us all in line. So every single time there was a party Sam was not only present, but he gave speeches about responcibility and all that shit before hand.

It was because of shit like this that we all were jonesing for Jake to become Alpha, which was schedualed to happen in December as soon as he turned 18. Jake was supposed to be Alpha because of his bloodlines, Sam was only Alpha now because he had phased first. We were all pretty sure that Jake wouldn't put us through this fucking shit.

So there we all sat in the great hall, listening to another lecture about not sharing "drinks, cigarettes and people" and other stupid shit. But I couldnt focus on what Sam was saying. One because he said it every God damn fucking time, and two I couldn't stop thinking about Angela. She was Bella's friend and I met her last week at that party in Forks. She was beautiful, funny and smart. We had exchanged numbers and we had talked on the phone during the week.

I was really excited when Jake told me he had invited Bella to the party tonight and told her to bring her friends. He had seen into my head when we phased on Sunday, so he knew I was digging her. Jake was my closest friend. I was so happy that he had imprinted, and especially happy it had been on Bella. Since he had been wanting Bella for fucking ever. And yeah, Bella was hot, and yeah I made some inappropriate comments about her ass, but really she was my buddy's girl. And really she paled in comparison to Angela.

"Alright guys, people should be arriving soon. Just remember everything we went over. Quil, she is SIXTEEN!" Sam finished his ridiculous speech, and then smacked Quil on the back of the head. Apparently Quil had been telling Jared about his plans with his imprint Claire. Quil still forgot about super hearing from time to time, and was known for making stupid comments around the wrong ears.

I shook my head and got up to head to the porch. I started to feel nervous. Me! Embry Call, werewolf, vampire slayer. Yesterday I was hunting down that stupid red-headed leech Victoria and her friend Laurent, no sweat. But tonight I'm waiting for a girl, and I'm freaking the fuck out. I started to wonder if I had imprinted as well. But I shook that thought out of my head. I had seen imprinting through the thoughts of my brothers. My reaction wasnt anything like theirs. But there was just something about Angela. I just hoped tonight she wouldnt have to go home early because of Jessica again.

"Hey, Embry man, earth to Embry!" I heard someone shouting and saw a hand waving infront of my face. I blinked and refocused myself. Fucking Quil.

"What the fuck man?" I shoved his hand away.

"Hey I've been standing here for two mintues talking to you, and you're staring off into space like a damn love struck fool thinking about Angela.....Hey? Did you imprint too?" He grinned wickedly at me.

I shook my head and shoved him again. "No asswipe. She's just really a really great girl." I shrugged.

People had started to arrive. Music was playing, people were talking and moving to the porch for beer, while others were pouring shots and shit inside. I hoped there might be some body shots happening tonight too. Jess and Bella had a great time with them last time. I was hoping maybe I cold get Angela in on that shit tonight.

"Embry man, there you go again. Come on, let's go play beer pong while we wait for our girls to arrive. You and me against Jared and Paul!" He nodded toward the table set up in the dinning room. Jared and Paul were getting beer pong set up, and calling to Quil and I to play.

"Yeah sure." I headed inside with him.

I really didn't know how long it would be before Angela, Bella and Jessica got here. Angela had said something about them going to Port Angelese to go shopping and do something for Jessica's birthday. She said she couldn't elebrorate on that because Jessica hadnt told them what they were doing but they hoped to be back in Forks by 5pm to get ready. And who the fuck knew how long "getting ready" would take. It took me a half hour, and that included showering. Of course I wasn't really complaining because the outcome of all those hours of preperation were always fucking AWESOME.

Quil and I were having a fantastic time playing beer pong tonight. We were actually winning! And it kept my mind off of Angela, for the most part. An hour had probably went by, and the party was really hopping. And then I smelled her. Okay yeah I know it sounds kind of weird, but my wolf sence could smell Angela. She smelled like coconuts. It must be her shampoo or something, but I remebered it from last time. I looked towards the great hall and sure enough the girls had arrived.

Angela looked amazing. Oh and boy oh boy was I in luck. Tonight ANGELA was wearing the leather pants. A growl came up from deep inside my chest, and Quil, Jared, and Paul all looked at me then looked at the door and smiled. Quil pounded me on the back, and Jared and Paul both snickered at me. I smiled at them.

"Well boys, you need to find another partner, I have to go. She is wearing the pants!" I smiled at them, patted Quil on the back, and with that I bounded towards the door.

Angela saw me and smiled as she made her way passed the crowd towards me. We met in the doorway of the kitchen. I took her hand and pulled her more into the kitchen. I smiled at her as she laced her fingers in mine. She smiled back at me, her dark eyes dancing with laughter. We stopped near the pantry door. I pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled away and grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. She smiled up at me.

"Hi." Was all I could say to her. I felt stupid. I am a fcking werewolf and this girl makes me go all weak and shit.

Her smile got even bigger. "Hi." She said back.

I cleared my throat. _Okay vampire slayer, get a grip and talk to the girl._ "Ah, how was your day? What did you guys do in Port Angeles?"

"Oh we went shopping, had lunch, you know, a nice girls day." She was blushing and I wasnt really sure why.

"What did you guys end up doing for Jess's birthday."

She looked away, really embarressed. She blushed even darker then. "Well...uh...we got...uh ourbellybuttons'pierced." She said that last part really fast and almost in a whisper. I might not have caught it if I hadn't had super hearing.

I blinked at her and looked up. Jake and Bella were standing at the other side of the kitchen island. I checked to see if he had heard. I saw his eyes glance at mine and I could see that he had, as a smile spread over his lips.

"Oh really?" I grinned. _That is so fucking hot!_ Her eyes snapped back to mine, I'm sure she was hoping I didn't hear what she had said. I glanced over to where Jake was, to see if he had heard. While he was still talking to Bella, I could see him watching us out of the corner of his eye, grinning at this whole converstation. I knew he wanted to know if Bella had done it as well. "So all three of you got it done?"

She smiled at me again, still blushing. "Yeah, Jess, Bella and I all got them done." And then...OH. MY. GOD! She lifted her shirt a little bit, so that I could see a little bar piercing her belly button. Victoria could come right now and rip my head off and I could die a very very happy man.

**Alright, there you go another fun chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions for when Bella and Jacob should start dating, and I think it will be soon.**

**So let me know what you think. And I have decided that while I will be reviewing all the "lemon friendly sites" that have been suggested, for now I will keep updating here, hoping this whole stupid thing will blow over.**


	9. Three tequila

**Alright guys I finally got my spell check to work again, so this chapter shouldn't be as shitty as the last one. And I shouldn't have to mention these things but:**

**A) I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. If I owned Jacob Black I would NEVER leave my house.**

**B) This story is for mature audiences. If you are under age yo shouldn't be reading this, and if you are, it's not my fault. You have been warned about the content.**

**Jacob's POV**

I blinked and took another sip of my beer. I stood in the kitchen leaning on the island talking to Bella. I could hear Embry talking to Angela. I hadn't been listening to them, but my super hearing picked up him asking her about what they did in Port Angelese, and I was curious. And yes, I could have just asked Bella, but before I had a chance to think about it, Angela was answering. And I barely heard her say something about getting her belly button pierced. And then I was freaking dying. Dying to know if Bella had also gotten it done. I saw Embry's eyes flash to mine. I knew he was going to do some probing for me. And when he asked her if all three of them had done it, she said yes. Of course I lost Embry after that because Angela lifted her shirt just enough to show Embry the belly bar that pierced her navel. And Embry looked like he was going to fucking bust a nut in my kitchen.

They were giggling and smiling at each other, and Emrby took Angela's hand and led her away, probably so he could see more of her piercing. Or just more of her in general.

I realized I had kind of zoned out during this whole exchange between Embry and Angela. I looked back at Bella and she was staring at Embry and Angela walking away. She turned her head back to me, but didn't look me in the eye.

"I know you heard that. I may not have super hearing, but I saw her lift her shirt, so I know she showed him." She was looking at the floor rather embarrassed "So are you going to ask or do you want me to lift my shirt for you too?"

I almost spit my beer our all over her when she said that! _Did I want her to lift her shirt for me? God fucking yes, I wanted her to take it and the rest of her clothes off too._ But I wasn't about to say that to her. That might actually get me slapped.

I took another sip of beer then placed the bottle on the island and took her chin in my hand. "Look at me Bella." Her eyes snapped to mine. I let go of her chin and grabbed her hand. "So did you get your belly button pierced too?" I already knew the answer, and I'm pretty sure she knew I knew the answer. So I'm not really sure why we were dancing around like this, but what the hell.

"Yeah I did." And then she lifted the slinky little black shirt just high enough so I could get a glimpse of the same type of belly bar pierced through her navel.

I looked at it and smiled I squeezed her hand and looked back at her face. She dropped the shirt back down, and had turned the darkest shade of red I think I have ever seen a person turn. It was kind of sexy. That and the belly piercing.

"So do you like it?" She asked me, again her eyes drifted from mine.

"Bells, of course I like it. But I hope you didn't...."

"No Jake, I didn't pierce my navel for you, well not just for you anyway. I did it for myself too. Part of the whole "Reinvention of Isabella Swan" thing that I've been working on."

"Well I think it's very....." What the hell am I supposed to say here? Sexy? Hell yes I thought it was sexy, but could I tell her that. She had said she wanted time to think. But that didn't mean I couldn't tell her I thought she was sexy. "...sexy." I leaned in and whispered that last part in her ear.

She blinked at me as I pulled away to stand up straight again. And then she blushed again. She was almost purple.

"Ah...thanks." She looked me in the eyes again and smiled. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, as she finished off her drink.

"So I guess you're not going to want to do body shots tonight, since alcohol would burn the shit out of that right now." I said as I motioned towards her middle.

"Yeah, probably not a good idea tonight. Sorry." She actually seemed disappointed.

"Don't be sorry Bells, I mean we can do some form of body shots." I winked at her. "I just won't be sucking tequila out of your belly button tonight."

Her jaw dropped. "What do you mean." She called after me as I rushed around to find the things I needed.

A salt shaker, shot glasses, tequila, some lime wedges, matches, and a blanket, all of which I found easily. "Come with me." I motioned my head towards the sliding glass doors.

We headed outside and down the porch steps into the back yard towards the fire pit. No one else was out there so it would be a good place for us to do this. I motioned for her to have a seat on one of the chairs that was around the pit, and put everything down. The night was slightly chilly, although I was never cold because I ran a constant temperature at 108 degrees. But I knew Bella would probably be cold. Especially in that flimsy, slinky, low-cut black shirt thing she was wearing. I grabbed the matches out of my pocket, threw some logs in the pit, and before long we had a nice fire going. I laid the blanket on the ground and grabbed all the other stuff I had brought out and started to set up "shop".

"Alright Bells, sit down next to me and we'll do some different body shots."

I took her hand and helped her get up from the chair and sit down on the blanket. Never letting go of her hand I sat down next to her.

"Okay so Bells do you trust me?" I smiled my best and brightest smile at her. She smiled back and nodded.

"Okay" I poured a shot of tequila, grabbed the salt shaker and a lime wedge. "Alright Bells, hold the lime wedge in your mouth with your lips, rind towards your teeth." She opened her mouth a bit and I put the wedge in and she clamped down lightly. I smiled at her and pushed some of her hair off her neck and licked her. She let out a little moan. I smiled as I poured some salt on the spot I had just licked.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

I licked the salt off her neck, she moaned again, I downed the shot slamming down the glass, and went and took the lime wedge from her lips with my teeth, rubbing her nose with mine. I pulled back from her, took the lime out of my mouth and smiled again. I chuckled a bit, I could smell her arousal, so sweet, so tempting. She was flushed, staring back at me with a bit of a shocked expression on her face. I poured another shot and picked up a lime wedge.

"Your turn." I said, I sat back on the blanket, put the lime between my lips and handed her the shaker. She hesitated at first, but then smiled seductively at me. She held her hair back as she licked my neck below my ear. It felt so good I couldn't suppress the growl that rose from my chest. She straightened up, startled, but then smiled again, chuckling. She sprinkled the salt on the spot she had just licked, then licked it again, slower this time, and pressing her tongue against my neck a little bit more this time. She was driving me wild, and again a growl rose from my chest. She chuckled as she downed her shot. And started to lean in to take the lime from my lips.

Right as she moved into grab the lime, I spit it out and pressed my lips to hers. Okay okay I know she said she wasn't ready for a relationship I get it. But damn she was driving me nuts. I had to kiss her. I sat up a bit to hold her hips. I was surprised as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer. I opened my mouth to lick her bottom lip, begging for entry. She opened her mouth just a little and I slipped my tongue in. Are tongues darted in and of each others mouths, rubbing against each other. I laid us back on the blanket on our sides.

What she did next surprised me. She hitched one leg onto my hips and pulled herself closer to me. I moaned into her mouth and she smiled against mine. She was enjoying the effect on me. We broke for air. I kept my eyes closed for a second, and when I opened them she was staring at me, smiling. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer as she snuggled into my chest, tightening her leg around my hip. I kissed her hair and breathed deeply. We laid there silently for a moment.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I liked these body shots better."

"Me too honey, me to."

"Bells?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"I know you said you weren't ready for a relationship yet and stuff but....."

She didn't let me finish. She pulled her head from my chest and kissed me again. Deeply and passionately. Pressing herself against me, pulling me closer. We broke for air.

"Well I'm going to take that as your ready for a relationship." I smiled and winked at her.

She answered with another kiss.

"Oh and Bells?" I whispered into her ear and then bit the lobe lightly causing her to moan. "I really like that belly button piercing."

**OH I'M SO MEAN! Another cliffhanger of sorts. So I have decided that Bella and Jake will start dating now as you can see. I reread my other chapters and everything on imprinting and have decided that it's an okay time for them to start to be together as a couple. Because she is his imprint. They are soul mates. He isn't a rebound. They are both drawn to each other. They will never need anyone else because they have fond everything they need in the person in front of them. But that does not mean they are going to sleep together. First of all that is far from her mind. And while it isn't Jake's main thought either, he's a boy so the thought is there. And Sam will be around to make sure no hanky panky happens on this night. Oh did I just give a hint of what's to come? Maybe. And I'm thinking a vamp or to will be making an appearance then too. So read and review, you know I love it when you do. And I will see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Floor

**Ah, chapter ten! If you haven't noticed there are three chapters with names: one tequila, two tequila, and three tequila. So you shouldn't be surprised that this chapter is named: Floor. Hope you enjoy!**

**And just so we are clear. I do not own Twilight. If I did Jacob Black would be chained to my bed.**

**Bella's POV**

We laid there on the blanket for a while. Jacob had rolled to his back and I curled up next to him, my head on his chest. We laid there together looking up at the night sky, talking. I knew he was taken by surprised when I kissed him back so passionately. I know I had said I wasn't ready for a relationship, but it was getting harder and harder for me not to kiss him, touch him, or simply be with him. I felt pulled to him. And I knew in my heart of hearts that I didn't have to worry about getting hurt again, or hurting him. I was his imprint. We would be together always.

It felt so nice to just to be laying there in his arms. I felt like a part of me was missing when I wasn't with him. And it was almost painful when we were together but he wasn't touching me. I would have to ask Emily or one of the other imprints about it, because I had a feeling all of these emotions had something to do with imprinting.

We hadn't been laying there long when we heard a lot of commotion in the house. Someone appeared at the door.

"Jake, you got to come in here man, Paul and Seth are at it again."

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. He got up and bent down to give me a kiss. "I'll be back in a few babe, Paul likes to push Seth's buttons and then they start fighting, we have to stop them because Paul is such a hot head he might phase with people around and Seth is still so new at it he usually phases the minute we get him out of the house."

I nodded. "I think I'm going to take a little walk on the beach. Meet me out there." I jerked my head to the little path through the back yard that led to the beach. It was a nice night, kind of chilly so I would wrap the blanket around me. But I really wanted to walk for a bit.

Jake nodded and the headed into the house. I could hear people yelling and things breaking. I shook my head. Hot headed wolf boys.

I got up and shook out the blanket, then folded it in half and wrapped it around my shoulders. I followed the path down to Second Beach. It was a beautiful moon lit night. And while it was the end of September the weather had been unusually mild. I walked for a while, the glow of the lights of the house still in sight. I found a drift wood log and decided to sit down and wait for Jake. I wrapped the blanket tighter around my shoulders and stared out at the water. The sound of the gentle waves hitting the shore was calming. But then I had that feeling, you know the one when someone is behind you staring at you. So I whipped around, expecting to find Jake.

It wasn't Jake

"Bella, we meet again." Laurent's lips turned up in a sneer. He sniffed the air. "Just as intoxicating as I remember too, other than that smell of dog, but I am hungry enough that it won't bother me."

I gulped and stood up looking towards the house. I knew better than to run, he could out run me, and then it would just be a game to him if I tried.

"I am surprised to find you so unprotected. Where is your vampire family when you really need them?"

"They left me."

"Left you? So you are no longer with the boy?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm and Victoria was so looking forward to killing you to hurt the boy. Since he did kill her mate. A mate for a mate. Not that it matters anyway. A free meal is a free meal." He advanced towards me. "You actually should be thankful that I found you Bella. Victoria was planning to torture you."

He grabbed my arm and I screamed. I struggled against him even though I knew it was of no use.

"No Bella don't make this any harder on yourself. It will be quick with me." He pulled me close to him and smelled me. "Mmmm, you really do smell delic.....What?"

He looked over his shoulder like he had heard something. "I cant believe it. Those stupid dogs."

All of a sudden from out of nowhere came four giant wolves. Having been surprised, Laurent momentarily let his guard down and released my arm. I bolted away, not getting very far as I tripped over the log I had been sitting on and crashed down. Then everything went black.

Jacob's POV

I was pissed. Bella and I were having a lovely private moment by the fire pit and Seth and Paul have to get into it again! Paul is an asshole and enjoys nothing more than saying shit about people. He knows it really pisses Seth off when he says something nasty about Leah. Leah can be a real bitch and when we phase she likes to torture us with her thoughts. But then Paul takes it too far when he has been drinking and Seth gets all protective. And then we end up having to drag the two out of the house. Because Paul never fails to phase every single fucking time. So Seth phases to go after him, and then some of us have to phase to settle them down, and some of us have to stay and keep people from going outside. It's just a big stupid mess.

But tonight it turned out that Paul's big mouth and bad temper were beneficial We had been tracking those two leeches for weeks. Tonight Collin and Brady were running patrols. No sooner had we phased when we were met by their thoughts. And the smell. The sickly sweet smell of vampire.

_LEEEEEEECHHHHHHHH!!_ Brady's mind shouted. We could smell it, the male, Laurent. It made us all growl and track the sent. It was one thing to chase leeches around Forks, but when they stepped foot on our land it was even worse. We were the protectors of out people. We had chased those leeches all day yesterday and thought we had driven them away for now. But that red-haired bitch was being well a bitch.

_Guys I smell the male down near the beach. _Paul was the furthest out from the house and picked up the scent. My heart started racing.

_Oh my god Bella went down to walk on the beach. _I ran as fast as I could toward the beach, Quil right at my heals. I could see through their thoughts that Sam and Paul were close. We could hear the leech talking to Bella.

Apparently they had met before when she was with the Cullen's. I cursed. I was so angry, angry that they had left her with this mess now. And from what this leech was saying the red-haired one, Victoria was after Bella because stupid fucking Edward Cullen had killed her mate.

Bella was screaming and as we approached we saw that the leech had her, ready to bite. He never got the chance. In his surprised he dropped Bella's arm and she raced to get away from him. I pounced on him as did Paul. The leech jumped and swung and growled at us. But there were four of us and only one of him. It didn't take us long to take him down. I looked to find Bella.

She had tripped over a drift wood log and had fallen down. She was laying on the beach, unconscious Terror built up inside of me and I ran over to her, still in wolf form. I nudged her with my nose. I would have phased back, but I didn't have any clothes. But my imprint was laying there unconscious Now was not the time to be modest. I phased and noticed the blanket next to her. I wrapped it around my body and grabbed Bella.

"Bella honey, wake up sweetheart. Bella please baby you got to wake up." I gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered.

"Jaaakee?" She managed to squeak.

"Yes baby I'm right here."

"Laurent...Victoria...out for my blood..." She begain to sob

"It's okay honey, we killed Laurent, and Victoria will not touch you I promise. We will protect you." I kissed her forehead and held her close.

She snuggled into my chest, then pulled back and looked at me.

"Jake why are you only wearing the blanket?"

**Short chapter, I know, and not one of my best. But it was time to get a vampire involved. So there you have it. Leave me some love.**

**Oh and if anyone wondered, you know that speech Sam gives in chapter 8? About not sharing "drinks, cigarettes, and people"? Well you might like to know that I took that from an actual speech that the dean of students at my college gave EVERY YEAR at the start of the year. He would go from dorm to dorm and give a speech about staying safe and doing this to protect yourself. And that was really a line in the speech. Creepy I know.**


	11. I'll show you mine

**Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to update. I really didn't have any ideas for the next chapter, so it took me a while to figure out what how I wanted to start this chapter. POVs and stuff like that. Sorry if it's kind of crappy.**

**Bella's POV**

After someone brought Jake some pants the guys went back to the house to break up the party. In light of recent events they felt it necessary to hold a pack meeting this evening. Jake and I were left alone to walk back to the house. I held his hand tightly, lost in my thoughts, mulling over what had just happened. We weren't far from the house, but we walked back slowly, knowing that it would be about an hour before the pack meeting could be held, since it would take at least that long to clear the house of non-pack members.

I had already made plans to stay at Emily's tonight after the party, but the only problem was Jessica and Angela were supposed to stay with me. Emily was so nice, she didn't even know them, but Emily insisted they stay over since it was Jessica's birthday. Of course we had to figure out what to do with them now. Sam wanted me at the meeting too, since I was the one who knew about Victoria and why she was after me. I knew they would have no problem going to Emily's without me, I just needed a good reason to stay behind. I mean I did have a good reason to stay behind, but I couldn't really tell them. Well, we couldn't tell Jessica. Jake had a little surprise about Angela.

"Embry imprinted on Angela last weekend. The idiot didn't even realize he had imprinted. I mean he has been in all of our heads, seen all of us imprint, but didn't think it had happened to him." Jake smiled at me. "So he's off explaining to Angela what is up with him."

As we got into the backyard I could hear Embry and Angela. Well I could hear Angela, screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING SMOKING?" Angela's face was red and she stood with her hands in the air. Embry kept trying to take a step toward her, only for her to take two steps back. She saw me and came running into my arms.

"Bella! This freak is trying to tell me that he turns into a werewolf and chases vampires. And on top of that bullshit, he says that he has imparted on..."

"Imprinted." I cut her off. She pulled out of the hug and looked at me like I had five heads.

"He...he isn't lying?" She blinked at me, looked at Jake, then turned her head to look at Embry.

"No Angela, he isn't lying. Embry wouldn't lie to you. I know it's a lot to take in. Maybe you should calm down a little and let him explain it to you. And Bella, Emily, Kim, Claire, and Rachael are always around to answer your questions." Sam said as he walked down the porch steps towards us.

"Wolves? Huh. Prove it." Angela put her hands on her hips and looked at Embry.

Embry looked at Sam and Sam nodded. "Let's walk away from the house a little bit so that people who aren't supposed to see, wont." He looked at me. "Don't worry about Jessica. She was really trashed so Emily and Kim brought her back to my house to sleep it off. You don't have to worry about explaining where you too were."

I nodded, then looked at Jake as we walked towards a grouping of trees. "If Angela gets to see Embry's wolf, I want to see yours." I gave him my best pouting look. I stuck out my bottom lip and gave him the saddest, most pleading puppy dog eyes I could manage. He sighed and squeezed my hand.

"Alright baby."

"Okay Embry and Jake go behind the trees and phase." Sam motioned towards the trees and the boys were off. Embry was racing in, stripping off his shirt while still running.

I took Angela's hand and smiled at her.

"I don't fucking believe it." She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. I looked back to where the boys had gone into the woods.

There in front of us stood two giant, horse size wolves. One was a sandy brown and the other was a reddish brown. I looked at Sam.

"So, who is who.?" I asked.

Sam chuckled. "Well the reddish brown one is Jake." He pointed and Jake wolf gave a little yip and I swear to fucking god it looked like the wolf was grinning at me.

Sam stepped over to Angela. "The sandy brown wolf is Embry." He pointed to him. Angela stared at him. "I'll be a fucking monkey's uncle." she whispered. Sam chuckled and the wolves barked a laugh.

"They heard that?" She looked up at Sam in surprise. He nodded.

"We have heightened senses. Smelling and hearing this normal humans wouldn't We also have incredible speed and strength."

"Is it okay if I touch him?" Sam squinted at her. Then he nodded and gestured for Embry to come forward. Embry came trotting over, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. And his tail was wagging. Embry was obviously very happy that Angela wanted to touch his wolf.

Embry stopped about 2 feet away from Angela and laid down with his head on his front paws. Angela stepped forward slowly, reaching her hand out and gently touching his nose. Embry wolf closed his eyes and it looked like he smiled. Angela stood right in front of his head and rubbed his nose, she was smiling.

Okay now I was getting fucking jealous. I looked over at Jake. I tapped my foot impatiently and rolled my eyes.

"Well, are you going to come over here so I can touch you? Or are you going to let Embry have all the fun." I jerked my head toward Angela and Embry. Angela had her head leaning on the forehead of the Embry wolf, her eyes closed, stroking his face. Embry's eyes were closed and it sounded like he was purring.

Sam looked at Jake and then walked over to me. He crossed his arms over his chest, still looking at Jake.

"He's scared. He has seen through our shared thoughts what happened to Emily and he is terrified he will do that to you. He doesn't want to hurt you, especially since you just got your heart broken by the leech. He also hates what he is, we all do to an extent. In his mind we are monsters, just like vampires."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He can hear everything we are saying, right?" Sam nodded. "Well Jake needs to stop worrying. I trust him, and I know what happened to Emily was an accident. But he needs to trust himself. And he doesn't need to hate himself He isn't a monster, he protects people from monsters. And I love him regardless of what he is or turns into."

The Jake wolf whined a little. But then he ever so slowly started towards me. He stopped when he was also about 2 feet away and got into the same position as Embry. But Jake didn't seem to be smiling, and his tail was definetly not wagging. I took a step towards him, I went slowly. Not that I was scared. But I knew he was. When I was standing in front of his face I dropped to my knees and put my hands on either side of his face and looked in his eyes.

"I meant what I said Jake. I love you for who you are inside." I started to stroke his fur and he closed his eyes."

**Jacob's POV**

"_Dude are you fucking purring?"_

Embry and I were now both sitting in front of our respective imprints. Embry was all for letting Angela touch him and was obviously enjoying himself. I on the other hand was a nervous fucking wreck. I had seen in Sam's head what could happen. I knew he had phased too close to Emily and I was just so scared. And then there was the fact that I was a monster. I turned into a giant fucking wolf. I was something from horror films. Something to be afraid of. Not something to pet.

But there Embry sat, letting Angela stroke his fur and scratch his ears. And he fucking loved it, and was purring. Like a fucking pet cat.

"_Shut the fuck up Jake!"_

"_Embry, dude, you fucking imprinted? Why the hell didn't you tell any of us! Wait, you're purring? Pussy whipped already?_

"_Shut up Paul, you're just jealous. Because we all know Rachael wants nothing to do with your wolf."_

We could hear Paul in our head as he headed back to my house on Second Beach after he had escorted the rest of the imprints and Jessica to Sam's house.

Embry did have a point. My sister hadn't taken the news about the whole werewolf thing very well. She actually shut herself in her room for three days when she first found out. She only finally came out because of the pain she was causing herself by being separated from her imprint. And while she slowly accepted Paul and the fact he was her soul mate, she didn't really like the whole turning into a wolf part. And that was a bad thing for Paul. He was such a fucking hot head he phased at the drop of a hate. And the two of them seemed to love to have fights. Big screaming, throwing things, Paul phases and runs into the woods and has to stay there for 5 hours because Rachael refuses to bring him clothes type of fights. Paul growled at me as I thought about these things and of course I was laughing.

"Alright guys, time for a pack meeting, why don't you two go phase. And Paul, I know you're out there, hurry up and get back here." Sam motioned for us to go back to the woods.

In Embry's thoughts I could see Angela peck Embry on the nose and get up and walk toward Sam. Embry then got up and trotted back towards the trees. Bells leaned down and kissed me as well.

"I'll see you when you're human again." She said. And with that she got up and went to stand with Sam and Angela.

I went into the trees, phased, changed and then jogged out of the trees to catch up with Embry who was a few steps ahead of me.

"She took it well." I said to him, motioning towards Angela. Embry nodded, never taking his eyes off of her.

I looked towards Bella and couldn't help but smile. My heart soared in my chest and I picked up the pace to get to her. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to my lips, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. I put her down smiled and leaned toward her ear.

"Thanks for loving me the two ways that I am."

She smiled and kissed me. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to see Sam and Paul standing there. Sam was looking at Bella and I, Paul was glaring at Angela and Embry.

"When everyone is ready we can head in. We need to discuss what happened tonight." Sam started to walk toward the house. We followed behind. Angela yawned as she leaned on Embry.

"Embry if you want to bring Angela upstairs to one of the spare rooms so she can rest while we have a meeting that's fine with me." I said as we got in the house. My house was really big. Several generations had lived in this house all at once, so there was tons of spare bedrooms, that were fully furnished too. My room, the master suite was actually the a while wing of the house off of the great room. It was pretty awesome.

Embry nodded and led Angela upstairs to the room that Embry usually used. Embry actually lived in this house a lot more than I did. His mom was a drunk and he didn't even know who his dad was. He didn't like to be at home, so he stayed here. I didn't mind.

When Embry came back downstairs we all settled down in the great room. Sam had Bella explain to everyone about the vampire Victoria and she told us everything she knew. We then discussed strategies for keeping Bella safe, and new patrol schedules and things like that. It was almost one in the morning when the meeting finally wrapped up and everyone left. Bella went into the kitchen to grab a drink of water and I cornered Embry at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm not your parent and I'm not Sam. I'm not going to give you a lecture and shit but dude, not in my house."

He grinned at me and shook his head.

"Jake man, I just imprinted on her, and just told her tonight. All I want is to hold her in my arms. And I'm not even sure she'll let me. So if you hear screaming, well I'll be on the couch."

I chuckled and shook my head as I headed into the kitchen. I started turning off lights and locking up the house. And then I started thinking. Maybe I should sleep on the couch tonight. I didn't want to push Bella and I didn't want her to think we had to have sex right away or anything. And her being here tonight was unexpected.

As I wandered through the house I noticed Bella wasn't in the kitchen. I walked back through the house and still no sign of Bella. Then I noticed the door to my room was open just a crack and the light was on. Oh sweet Jesus. I opened the door and found Bella. She was folding the clothes she had worn today and placing them neatly on a chair. And she was wearing....my clothes. My tee shirt was 4 sizes to big for her and hung to her needs. She had a pair of my sweat pants on, she had rolled up the pant legs so that she wasn't tripping over them, and folded over the waist band 4 times, but they were still too big. She looked so fucking hot in my clothes. She looked over at me and caught me looking her up and down and she smiled.

"I hope you don't mind I crash here, it's so late. I just borrowed some of your clothes and was going to sleep in one of the spare rooms upstairs, or the couch." She bit her bottom lip, and looked at the ground.

I shook my head. "No I don't mind you borrowing my clothes, and you don't have to sleep anywhere else you can sleep in here, I'll sleep....."

"Stay with me." She came over and grabbed my arm. I pulled her into a hug and she buried her head in my chest. "I'm so scared Jake." She started to cry.

I kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. "Shh honey, it's okay. We will protect you. Don't you worry. And I'll stay."

We climbed into bed and she snuggled up to me. She sighed and laid her head on my chest, one of my arms around her shoulders, the other holding one of her hands. I put my chin on her head and kissed her hair. It was perfect. This moment, here with her. Perfect. And I wished it would never end.

**Okay when I started this chapter I really didn't know where it was going to go. So I am as surprised as you that she and Jake are in bed together. But let me say that they will not I repeat they WILL NOT be having sex anytime soon. And I have actually been thinking of writing the sex scene as it's own separate one-shot, for those of you who like a little less lemon in your story. But anyway, that chapter or one shot is a ways off. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Give me some love, and if any body has any ideas as to where this should go or anything they would like to see, let me know. Alright, leave me some love and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Didn't we do this yeasterday?

**Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter. Seems everyone is very happy about Embry imprinting on Angela. I have her single in my story, she and Ben broke up during the summer. **

**Okay so just so we are clear. I don't own Twilight blah blah blah.**

**Oh and to all of you who leave me love, add this story to favorites or alerts, I love you all. Thank you for your continued support of my work. I am a stay at home mom, this is my outlet. Writing these stories makes me feel kind of human again.**

**Embry's POV**

Okay, I will admit that sometimes I am not the brightest person in the whole world. But I was kind of surprised to be told that I had completely missed the fact that I had imprinted on Angela. But oh well. Now that I know I will make sure to make the most of my time with her.

Of course she didn't take the whole situation very well when I first told her. But thank fucking God for Bella and Sam. They really helped calm Angela down. I was actually really surprised and very pleased when she wanted to play nice with the wolf. It felt awesome to have her stroke my fur and scratch my ears. And yes okay fine, I fucking purred. I admit it, it happened, moving on thank you.

I was pissed the fuck off we had to have a stupid pack meeting after all of that. I mean I know it was necessary considering what happened tonight, but Angela was still around, just upstairs in the bed I had claimed as my own. I couldn't focus during the meeting. All I kept thinking about was Angela. How pretty she was, her beautiful dark eyes that sparkled when she laughed. He slim little figure, her sweet scent, her soft hands stroking my fur. These thoughts occupied my brain when I should have been thinking about vampires. Yeah what ever dude, my fucking soul mate is laying in my bed. Vampires can wait.

I was fucking thrilled when the meeting was finally over and everyone left. I sprinted to the fucking stairs and started taking the two at a time. Jake stopped me

"I'm not your parent and I'm not Sam. I'm not going to give you a lecture and shit, but dude, not in my house."

I was a little shocked. Not that he didn't want me to have sex in his house, I could understand and respect that. What I couldn't believe was the fact he thought I would have sex with her tonight. She and I had a lot of things to work on and discuss before that was going to happen. I knew that.

I just grinned at him and shook my head. "Jake man, I just imprinted on her and just told her tonight. All I want to do is hold her in my arms. And I'm not even sure she'll let me. So if you hear screaming, well I'll be on the couch."

He chuckled at me and walked away. I continued up the stairs, but at a slower pace. What if she didn't want me so close tonight. I mean finding out that you have found the person you will be with for the rest of your life, and said person turns into a werewolf and chases vampires all in one night is a lot to take in. Maybe she would want sometime alone. I walked to the door and could see through the crack at the bottom that the lights were off. I opened the door slowly, walked in and closed the door behind me as quietly as I could. Being a werewolf made it easy for me to see in the dark and sneak around quietly. I went to the dresser that I stored my clothes in. Usually I only slept in my boxers, but I figured if I was going to try and sleep in the same bed with Angela I should put more on. I started to pull out a wife beater tee shirt and gym shorts.

"Embry? Is that you?" A sleepy Angela whispered from the bed.

"Yeah baby, it's me, sorry to wake you, just grabbing some clothes, I'll be out in a minute." I may have wanted to sleep in the same bed with her, but I didn't want to push it. Man I really am sounding whipped.

"I feel bad taking your bed, why don't you stay with me?"

"Angela we don't have to share a bed tonight. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and get in this bed with me."

"Yes ma'am." Who the fuck was I to deny my imprint.

I ran to the bathroom and changed quickly, then sprinted back to bed. I opened the door, walked in and closed it behind me. I walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. Angela automaticly moved towards me. She pecked a kiss on my lips. I laid back and she laid on my chest, snuggling up with me. I wrapped one arm around her, and she grabs my other hand and laces her fingers with mine. She sighs contently and the next thing I know she is breathing deeply, asleep. I kiss her forehead and close my eyes. THIS. IS. FUCKING. AWESOME.

The next thing I remember is the fucking sun shining in my eyes. I grunt and roll over, reaching out to hold Angela to me. Only she isn't there. I sit up with a start looking around. Was it all a fucking dream? I scan the room. I see the fake leather pants and Angela's shoes. Okay, not a dream. But where did she go. It is then that I notice the smell of bacon and eggs, and the sound of two female voices wafting up from the kitchen. I leap out of bed, not even bothering to change. I got a fucking girl who wants to pet me in wolf form, AND she makes breakfast. I take back saying that seeing her belly button ring was enough for me to die a happy man. This, this right here, yeah, totally tops a navel piercing any day

Jacob's POV

The morning sun was shining brightly through the windows in my bedroom. I groaned. I needed better curtains. I had never changed them from the sheer lacy ones that had been in here from the previous owner of this bedroom. I needed fucking blackout curtains or something. I rolled over expecting to meet Bella's body, but I found nothing but an empty bed. I opened my eyes and looked around as I sat up slowly. I could hear Embry scrambling out of his room and descending the stairs. I got up and started to make my way to the kitchen. I could smell bacon and eggs. I met Embry as he was also making his way to the kitchen.

"Well I never heard any screaming, and you didn't sleep on the couch, so I take it last night went well." I said to him as I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

He grinned at me.

"Dude, she DEMANDED I say with her last night. Who the fuck am I to say no to my imprint?"

I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes. His grin got wider and he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I see you didn't sleep on the couch either. Have a nice night."

I smiled. But I wasn't going to justify that with an answer. I knew what he wanted to know. But he would just have to wait until we phased. Not that there was anything to tell. But it was fun to keep them guessing.

Embry and I walked into the kitchen and we were floored by what we saw. There in my kitchen were our imprints. Both were clad in giant tee shirts and sweatpants. They both had their backs to use, and were busy making breakfast. Bella was hovering over the stove, flipping pancakes, frying eggs and bacon. Angela was at the counter putting bread in the toaster oven, and buttering the toast that had come out. The radio was playing and both girls were laughing and swinging their hips in time to the music.

"You boys might want to pick your jaws up off of the floor before you get drool everywhere." Bella said with a smirk as she cast a glance at me over her shoulder.

Embry looked like he might bust a nut in my fucking kitchen. I punched him to snap him out of his trance. Angela giggled.

"Well this certainly is a nice surprise ladies." Embry said as he walked over and snaked his arms around Angela's waist. She leaned back into him and he kissed her neck.

I walked over to Bella and kissed her on the check. "This is very nice of you girls, but you really didn't have to."

"But it was awesome that they did!" Quil shouted as he entered the kitchen through the sliding glass doors. Embry and I just groaned.

"Hey don't get mad at us! They called us and invited all of us over for breakfast." Seth said as he and the rest of the pack, the other imprints and Jessica all came piling in.

Bella giggled. "Sorry baby, hope you don't mind. I just know that Emily usually does this on Sundays, I thought I would give her a break." I nodded.

"Alright, food is ready...NO NO NO! Ladies first then the rest of you can gorge on the rest.." And with that everyone began to get themselves plates and food. As we all got into line behind the girls, Seth bumped into Jessica and she dropped her empty paper plate. Seth retrieved it. As he handed it to her their eyes met. And they just stared at each other. I could hear the giggles from the pack and imprints. Bella nudged me in the arm and looked at me questioningly. I just nodded. She sighed. Because she knew how this was going to go. Oh boy. Here we go again!

**Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really like playing with Embry's POV. He is a lot of fun. Lucky Angela! And yeah so I had Seth imprint on Jessica. I know that the book, and even I, mention that imprinting is supposed to be rare. But they are all about to find out that isn't the case. Oh no! I gave away too much. Or did I.**

**Oh and so I decided that I will write my lemons as their own one-shots. But it wont really be a one-shot. Anytime I have a lemon to go with this story it will be in a companion piece to this story. That piece will only be the lemons from this story. You will not have to read that piece if you don't want to because nothing of real importance, other than some smut, will happen. I am doing this so that people who want lemony lemons will have it, and those who don't want them don't have to see them. I think it will work for everyone. And that also helps me out because I can start getting my lemons down on paper so to speak. They are all dancing around in my head.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me some love and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Birthday Surprise

**Seriously people, why are you all wierded out about Seth and Jessica. Remember Seth is 16, he'll turn 17 in January. In the books Jacob is 16 and Bella is 18 and no one seems to have a problem with the getting together. I just decided to get Jessica in on the act. Believe me it will make for a nice dynamic with the three girls. It was either that or have her get back together with Mike Newton. Ew! But anyway, the first part of this chapter takes place in the same time as the last chapter. And then things start to move a bit faster. **

**Sorry it took so long to get this out to you. I have been working on it for a while. And since I have decided that they will be starting to think about doing sexual things (not full blown intercourse at first mind you) I also needed to start working on the lemons. Which will be their own separate story which I will call OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S. **

**And just so were are clear, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story..blah..blah..blah. I only wished I owned Jacob Black. Anyways enough with all of this. On with the show!**

Bella's POV

Jessica actually took the whole imprinting thing really well. Better than any of us could expected. But then I thought about ti and it made sense that she would take it so well. I love Jessica dearly and she is one of my closest friends, but one thing about Jessica, she always seems to need or be looking for a man in her life. Jessica is just one of those girls who even at the age of 18 is already looking for her forever. So she was more than thrilled to find out that she cold stop looking.

The Seth being a wolf thing, well she didn't take that as well. Actually she demanded to see his wolf just as Angela had. But unlike Angela, Jessica passed out as soon as she saw Seth's wolf. I felt kind of bad for Seth. He is only 16 and while he likes being a wolf, it made him kind of sad that he frightened his imprint so much that she passed out. I tried to assure him that she was probably more overwhelmed than scared. Of course he didn't believe me, and I don't know if I fully believed it myself.

Once Jessica came to though, she put Seth's fears to rest when she immediately asked for him. I think he was really relieved. Jessica was really happy to know that Angela and I were also imprints, and I have to admit it is cool to be able to share a secret like this with your best friends.

While Jessica and Seth spent sometime talking in the great room, and Embry and Angela took a walk on the beach, I busied myself with chores around the house. I knew that Jake didn't live here on a regular basis, and for the most part it was clean, it just needed a good sweep through. As I was cleaning up the kitchen counter, wiping it down and straightening up from breakfast, I felt two warm arms snake around my waist. I leaned back into Jake, and he kissed my neck. Standing there in that moment, everything was perfect. A perfect, fleeting moment.

The weeks flew by. Angela, Jessica and I spent most weekends in La Push, although we were usually left with the other imprints since the guys had picked up patrols because of Victoria, and when they weren't patrolling they were training. Sam decided it was best for everyone to have fight practice, to keep everyone in top shape. I think he also did it to burn off the extra energy that came with the nervousness and anticipation that the pack felt.

But Jessica, Angela and I liked hanging out with the other imprints. It gave us a chance to ask questions about imprinting that we might not have other wise asked. And even if we had asked, the guys might not know the answer. And some of the questions were a little embarrassing Like Jessica wanted to know if the special wolf powers extended in the bedroom. I wasn't all together shocked that she asked that, although it disturbed me a little bit. Seth was 16, okay so he would be 17 in January, but still. I thought of Seth as a little brother, especially since my dad and his mom had gotten very close since Seth's dad had died. I had to walk out of the room when Jessica and Kim started to discuss wolf sex.

Angela and I wanted to know about the pain we experienced when we were separated from our wolf for an extended amount of time. Because we lived in Forks, we didn't get to see the guys everyday, although they did patrols around our houses. But we never got to actually see them when they did that.

Emily was a real godsend. She answered all of our questions, even Jess's so not appropriate ones. I am kind of glad she did though. But she understood what it was like for us. And wanted to help as best she could. Emily was the first "wolf girl" and had no one to turn to, so she wanted to make the transition for everyone else as smooth as possible. So she patiently explained that yes, we would in fact feel pain in or hearts when separated from our wolves, but as time went on the pain wouldn't be as strong as it was during the first year of imprint. But if we were separated from our wolves for any great length of time, the pain would be unbearable. And it would be worse for our wolves.

So the girls and I spent as much time as humanly possible in La Push. We told our parents we were at Emily's house, which was mostly true. We were at Emily's house, during the day. But Friday and Saturday nights found us at Jake's house on Second Beach. Because of all the patrolling they were doing, and the increase in Vampire activities, they didn't have the time or the energy to throw parties. Which was just fine with me. Jake so nicely let Seth and Jessica share one of the spare bedrooms, like he did for Angela and Embry. I had it from Jessica that the rooms were only for sleeping. She seemed a little upset by this. Angela on the other hand didn't care. She was just happy to have time with Embry in her arms. I had to agree with her on that one.

And so we settled into our own little routine down in La Push. After school every Friday that I didn't have to work the girls and I wold head to La Push together. If I had to work, Angela and Jessica would head down there without me, and I would join them when I got out of work. I had been able to get my schedule changed so I didn't have to work on the weekends, but I was working everyday after school. On Friday nights we would make dinner for the whole pack, including the imprints. It was a lot of fun. And after everyone else left the 6 of us would just hang out. Of course with the patrolling someone was always leaving, or just coming in, or not in at all. A few times it was just us three girls. But we didn't mind.

We took the time us girls had together to work around the house, on school work, and college applications. We were all looking at local colleges. Not just because we didn't want to be separated from our wolves, but also because we had never thought of going much further anyways. I didn't really want to be too far from Charlie, Angela had responsibilities within her father's congregation, and Jessica decided if the two of us were going to stick around, she might as well join us. So we looked into colleges in Port Angeles and other local community colleges.

The vampires kept the pack busy, and school, work, and our weekends in La Push kept us busy. Halloween came, and Sam let everyone have the night off. We had a small party at the house on Second Beach, for just the pack and imprints. It was nice. But November brought the most excitement for the pack. Jake's birthday was the third of November. He would be 18, and the counsel decided it was time for him to become Alpha. Sam was Alpha because he was the first to phase, but Jake was supposed to be Alpha because his great grandfather was the first Alpha and last chief of the tribe. It was his birthright.

While I was really excited for Jake, I was also kind of scared. I wasn't Quileute, and I was really afraid that the counsel wouldn't let Jake be with me anymore. He was the Alpha, descended from the last chief of the tribe. I was a white girl. Jake assured me that the counsel could do nothing, since I was his imprint.

A few days before the ceremony was scheduled to take place all of us imprints and Leah decided to go to Port Angelese to shop for dresses. We didn't have to wear anything super fancy, but wanted to look nice. I also needed to get Jake something for his birthday. I had no idea what. Of course Jessica seemed to think she had a great idea, and as we were looking at underwear, since I needed a strapless bra to wear with my dress, she let me know what she thought.

"Why don't you strip naked, tie a bow around yourself and give him that?" Jessica asked with a grin. I knew for a fact Jessica hadn't waited very long after her talk with Emily to have sex with Seth. Of course she had lost her virginity to Mike Newton, so I guess for her it wasn't so much of a big deal.

I of course was shocked at the suggestion. And so were Rachael and Leah.

"Please, oh god can we not talk about this? He is my baby brother." Rachael put her hands over her ears and started humming. Leah walked away looking equally disgusted.

Everyone else was giggling. I was red as a beet. Jake and I hadn't been together that long, and hadn't done anything other than some heavy making out. No hands or other things had wandered anywhere. I knew I wasn't ready for sex, but I had started to think that I was ready to "kick it up a notch".

Emily came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. She smiled at me. "You know that Jake loves you regardless of weather you have sex yet or not. Jess is just teasing. Right Jess?" Jess mumbled and nodded.

"I know Em, it's just, I have been thinking about...stuff. Maybe you know...letting hands wander. I just don't know what Jake would think."

Emily chuckled. "Bella, dear sweet Bella. Jake is a boy, man, wolf, thing. Jake would think whatever you did was the best thing ever. Even if all you did was take off all your clothes and read him the telephone book. You are his imprint. You are his soul mate don't think you have to do something sexual to make him happy. He is happy when YOU are happy."

I nodded at her. I knew what I wanted to do for Jake's birthday. And I knew that Jake would love it.

Jacob's POV

It was my 18th birthday, and while I was excited to be 18, I was also in a bit of a mood about it. It was time for me to be Alpha of the pack. Sam had been my place holder. It was time for me to step up. And I was terrified. Sam was a great Alpha, always in control of himself. It was like it all come so natural to him. I was so afraid I would fuck it all up. But I couldn't put this off any longer. I had to be a man and step up.

My dad was really excited about me becoming Alpha, a whole lot more excited than I was. He was so proud of me, and that made me feel good. Bella was excited for me too, although I think she kind of feared the counsel would make me leave her since she wasn't "one of us". What I kept trying to make her understand was the fact that she was my imprint. There was no way the counsel could break that, even if they tried. There was something bigger than the counsel at work.

The ceremony took place the weekend right after my birthday. It was to be a small, simple ceremony at the counsel building. It was only for the people in on the whole thing, the pack, their imprints and counsel members. There wasn't a whole lot to it. My dad led the whole thing, telling the legends about the first Alpha and Beta. He talked about bloodlines and family responsibility and that would led into why we were gathered today. Then Sam and I stood up and dad and Old Quil said some things in Quiluete. Things got a little creepy then. As soon as they started saying the ancient creed of the Alpha, I felt a weird shift.

My dad told me that my body would start to grow again, because ass Alpha I had to be the biggest and strongest. I felt my joints start to pop and my muscles stretch. I don't really know if I grew in that moment, but I felt that I was beginning to or preparing to. And then I felt powerful. I looked at Sam, a string of light seemed to flow from his chest into mine. It felt like electricity was pulsing through me. And then it was all over.

Sam and I shook hands and Dad and Old Quil finished the ceremony and everyone clapped and then got up to congratulate me and shit. My dad rolled over to me, grinning from ear to ear. Bella came over and took my hand, smiling at me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her to me and kissed her on the top of the head. Everyone began to leave the counsel building and head to the beach for the bonfire and pot luck. Just the thought of food reminded me of how hungry I was. The bonfire and pot luck was a lot of fun. Usually my dad tells the old legends at the bonfire, but since he had already told them at the ceremony, the bonfire tonight was purely fun. And man did we have fun. Good food, good people, good conversation. And some alcohol mixed in for fun. It was great.

But I was getting tired. The "growth spurt" I was experiencing and the anxiety I had been experiencing over the past few days were taking their toll on me. And then there was the fact that Bella was spending the night. She said she had a little something planned for us at the house. I didn't have a clue as to what she was up to. All I knew was that Embry, Seth and their imprints were not spending the night tonight, which was very unusual. Embry and Angela always spent the weekends at my house on second beach. I was used to Seth and Jessica not always spending the night. I had made it very clear that no one, other than me, was going to be having sex in my house. And the two of them got hot and heavy real fast. I had no idea where they were going. Nor did I care. All I cared about was the fact that it wasn't happening at my place.

Like I said the only person who was going to "get it on" there was me. It was my home that I would share with Bella, that I was already sharing with her as much as we could. On the weekends she and I lived almost like we were married. With out the sex of course. I wasn't pushing that subject either. I wasn't stupid. I loved Bella with every part of my soul and yeah I wanted to have sex with her. Really wanted to have sex with her. But I knew she wasn't ready for it. And since she was my imprint, my goal was to make her happy.

It was late when we got back to the house on Second Beach, and I was worn to the bone. I was thrilled to find out that only Bella and I would be spending the night. Our usual "house mates" all seemed to have other places they needed to be. Not that I really cared why. All I cared about was the fact that I would be in bed with my lovely Bella in my arms.

When we got in I headed straight to the bedroom. Bella dropped my hand and said she needed to get a drink of water from the kitchen and would join me shortly. I smiled and nodded at her as I headed down the hallway towards my room. I started to get undressed. My body was aching from the changes it was going through, so I decided to take a shower. I was thankful that my bedroom had a full bath attached to it, or else I would have had to climb the stairs and use that bathroom.

I let the water get nice and steamy. Usually I don't like to take hot showers, since I run a temperature of 108 degrees normally, but tonight I needed the warm water to wash over my body and sooth my aching body. I stepped in and just let the water run over me, clearing my head of any thoughts of today or the future. I just let myself relax. It felt good.

I don't know how long I stayed in the shower. But it must have been a while. Me just standing there, resting my head against the cold wall tiles as the warm water washed over me. But then it started to cool down, and while I never get cold, it was no longer making me feel good. I turned off the water and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the side of the sink.

I dried myself off and slipped on a clean pair of boxers. I didn't even bother wearing more than that. I wold get too hot, and I didn't even sleep under the covers with Bella. She didn't seem to mind that I didn't wear pants. Hell, all she wore to bed was one of my big tee-shirts. Now I've only had sex with two girls before, and when we spent the night together it was for the sole purpose of having sex, so in both cases the girls had sexy, frilly, silky, skimpy things on. That didn't stay on very long. And I thought I had never seen anything sexier, until I saw Bella in my over sized tee-shirt and her boy shorts. My freaking God! A whole army of bloodsuckers could be at my door and I wouldn't care. I would die the happiest an in the world, just seeing Bella like that.

I actually couldn't wait to see her like that again tonight. We never did anything more than kiss. My hands never wandered, although I could feel her hardened nipples against me as I held her close and I could smell her arousal. But I never pushed her. I would take this at her pace. I had learned recently that she and the bloodsucker had never done more than kiss, and not even kiss like she and I kissed. And I have to admit, the thought thrilled me. To know that I was the only man that would ever be like that with her.

I left the bathroom, turning my head as I switched off the light. When I looked into the bedroom I had to blink. Twice. And then I to rub my eyes. Because I honestly didn't believe what I was seeing. The light in my room was off and there were lots of candles lit all around the bed, illuminating the vision of loveliness that was my Bella. There in the middle of my California King size bed sat my Bella. My beautiful half naked Bella. My beautiful half naked Bella, wearing a light blue low cut lacy sheer thing with matching thong, holding a cupcake with a candle on it, and a smile. I groaned.

"Happy Birthday Jake!" She whispered.

Dear God, It's me, Jacob. Thank you.

**Okay so I am sorry for the cliff hanger here but let me explain before you all send me nasty grams. I have decided that all my lemons will be in there very own separate story. The name of that story is called OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S. I did this because some people do not care for graphic lemons, and some people want them. So I am trying to accommodate everyone. And I want to write graphic lemons. **

**Having said that, let me assure you that Bella and Jake will NOT be having sex in the lemon that is coming up. Bella has never done anything sexual. For her this is a big step and she wants to make it special, for her and Jake. Jake has, as I eluded to, been with two other girls before Bella. Bella wants Jake to remember this act from her. And while yes she knows she is his imprint and that means that all others are forgotten, she is still self conscious about it. Besides she figured she could kill two birds with one stone by getting all sexy and giving it to Jake as his birthday present. Believe me, it works.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Leave me some love. And for those of you who want to read the lemon, please go to OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S. For those of you who do not, I will see you in the next chapter, which will take place the next morning.**


	14. An unexpected surprise

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Did you miss me? I'm sure you did. I apologize for taking so long to update. I was having a bit of writer's block. I still am to an extent. So I apologize in advance if it isn't as good as the others. I have been toying as to how to do this chapter for a while, and this is what I came up with. Oh and there will be another update soon to OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S. This will be about Embry and Angela's night. Let's just say the preacher's daughter isn't as sweet an innocent as we all thought. (For those of you who do not read the lemons, yes Angela and Embry have sex. Neither were virgins, they love each other very much, and they had sex. Please no nasty grams.) And on that note, on with the good stuff, shall we.**

**Embry's POV**

I didn't want to leave her, especially after the wonderful night we had shared. But duty called. I gently removed myself from her arms, kissed her temple, and quietly slipped from the bed. I pulled on a pair of cut off sweat pants and left my room. I bounced down the stairs, my steps a little lighter, my mood a little brighter than it had been even twenty four hours before.

Bella had asked that the usual house guest find some where else to spend the night. She wanted some alone time with the new Alpha. Jessica went back to Forks, the plan being to sneak Seth into her bedroom after her parents went to bed. Angela used the usual excuse that she was spending the night at Emily's. Angela was a really smart girl, she made sure her parents had met Emily. Of course they were won over immediately by Emily, and loved the fact that Angela had such a good friend. The practically shoved her out the door to La Push every Friday.

But this weekend was different. As if the gods were smiling on me, my mom had decided to go to the Makah reservation to visit my grandparents. As far as my mother is concerned I work for the Tribal counsel, which isn't a total lie, and had to stay here this weekend, which was also true. I was needed for the ceremony, and I had the early morning patrol shift.

So that is how I found myself unwillingly leaving my house to go on patrol. Even though I had to leave Angela for a few hours, my mother wouldn't be back for a few days, so we still had time.

I wrote Angela a note, letting her know where I was, and roughly what time I would be back, and slipped out the back door. Once I made it into the woods, I stripped off my cut offs and tied them to my leg. I phased and took off running, letting the air rush through my fur, enjoying the feeling of the dirt under my paws. And I let my mind wander, as I started my patrol, going over the familiar path I took everyday.

"_Dude!!!! I would have NEVER thought Angela could do THAT! You lucky dog."_

Shit. I was so busy thinking of Angela and everything that I had forgotten I had patrol with Paul of all people today.

"_Get out of my head, asshole."_

"_Hey don't get mad at me man. You're the one who was laying it all out there."_

I grumbled. He was right. I hated to admit it, but he was right, I wasn't guarding my thoughts. I tried to not think about Angela as Paul and I continued our patrol. The day was cool and damp, not unusual for November in Forks/La Push.

Since the Cullen's had left, there was no treaty to enforce and our patrol routes had grown so that we no covered Forks as well as La Push.

As we came around to the previous boarder line our senses were bombarded with the sickly sweet smell that meant only one thing. Bloodsucker.

Paul and I immediately thought we had stumbled upon the red-headed bitch and Paul let out a warning howl, to alert everyone and call in re enforcements. But suddenly something dropped from the trees and stood in front of me. It wasn't the red-headed bitch.

It was a Cullen.

**Jacob's POV**

(There is another lemon involving how Bella wakes Jacob. The story here starts after the lemon.)

I smiled and held Bella close to me, as we bathed in the after glow of our morning activities. But then we were rudely interrupted by the grumbling of my stomach. Bella laughed.

"Well I guess it's time for me to get up and feed my Alpha." She said as she patted my belly and moved out of the bed and towards the dresser.

I propped myself up on one elbow to watch her. She looked back at me and blushed, before she pulled on one of my shirts and a pair of her own sweatpants. She came over to give me a kiss on the forehead before she headed out of the room to start breakfast.

I fell back on the pillow and sighed, smiling to myself. Then I pulled myself out of bed and began to dress so I could join Bella in the kitchen. Of course I knew she wouldn't let me help. Shortly after she started spending the weekends here I tried to make breakfast for her, which ended with a lot of smoke and burnt eggs. Now she gives me the job of buttering the toast and setting the table.

Today it was just her and I, and I was thankful for that. I loved my pack brother's dearly, and Angela and Jessica were very nice, but sometimes I just wanted me and Bella ALONE time.

I pulled on a pair of cut off shorts, even though I had the day off from patrols it was just easier and more comfortable. I had gotten used to being half naked. Another reason I was glad it was just me and Bella, I didn't have to wear a shirt.

When I got into the kitchen Bella was already busy making eggs, bacon and toast. I kissed her forehead and she smiled up at me. I headed to the cabinet to get the plates and headed to the table.

A howl cut through the silence in our house. Paul.

I looked at Bella and she looked at me.

I rushed to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I broke away and looked in her eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, don't worry baby, and stay in the house."

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

I heard her whisper "Be safe." as I rushed out the back door, throwing off my pants and tying them to my leg and phasing as quickly as possible.

My mind was assaulted by a half dozen other thoughts.I growled at them to be quiet so I could hear what Paul was saying.

"_It's a leech, at the boarder."_

"_The red-headed bitch is at the boarder?"_

"_No Jake, it's....."_

But he didn't have to finish the thought, because through his mind I could smell the leech's sent, and I knew who it was immediately.

A Cullen.

**OOOOOO cliffy!! I know so mean. Which Cullen is it? Why are they back? What will Jake do? What will Bella think? Hope you enjoyed this little update. I will try to update regualrly again. So leave me some love and I'll see you soon. For those of you who are going to read the lemons that go with this chapter, they should be up soon too.**


	15. And you are here because?

**I know, your sitting there going, an update so soon? Well yes, I decided I would be nice and not leave you wondering as to which Cullen had come back. Now before we go on to the story let me remind you of a few things.**

**I do not like how New Moon went. I do not like how Bella takes the Cullen's back like nothing happened. I do not like how she lets Edward and especially Alice control her. So if you are expecting Bella to be thrilled and go running back to them, you will be disappointed, turn back now. I HATE EDWARD CULLEN! This is a Bella/Jacob fan fiction. Do not whine at me if this story is not how you want it. You were warned in the beginning. NO NASTY GRAMS! That isn't to say I don't expect or appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. But really, leaving me a review telling me my story sucks but not giving me a reason or any suggestion as to make it better does nothing for me. **

**Okay so now that I have gotten that off my chest. I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. I only wish I owned Jacob Black.**

**Oh and I was wondering, I know some of you are exclusive readers of Bella/Jacob fan fiction but would anyone be interested in or read a fan fiction that was either Jacob/OC or Bella/other Pack member. I've just been mulling. I'm a stay at home mom/navy wife. My nights get lonely. I write. I feel better. I've been toying with a Jacob/OC one. Let me know what you think.**

**Okay guys, enough of me rambling on. Let's see who this mysterious Cullen is.**

**Jacob POV**

_SHIT!_

That is the only thing that runs through my head when I smell the scent of the Cullen through Paul's thoughts. I'm really pissed off now. I mean I was a little pissed off before, having to leave Bella this morning. But then again I wasn't so pissed off because I thought I would be chasing the red-headed bitch. The threat to my mate, my imprint. My job was to protect Bella. I couldn't be too pissed off when given the chance to furfill that duty.

Life had become so nice. Bella and I together, something I had wanted my whole life. And I had imprinted on her, solidifying our bond for the rest of our days. But someone somewhere had a sick sense of humor and decided to throw a monkey wrench into my happy little existence.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, to meet up with Paul at the boarder. My mind reeled with the new information. Why had any of them come back. I thought they were done with her.

It seemed like forever before I made it to the boarder. The smell of the bloodsucker burned my nostrils and I wrinkled my snout.

"One of you needs to be in human form. I need to talk to you, it's important, and I can't read minds like my brother."

I looked down at the vampire who was talking to me. It was the small dark haired one. She stood there with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well....Listen I don't have a lot of time, and I need to give you a warning. Actually I need to give Bella a warning, but Charlie said she was in La Push. That girl never did give any thought to self preservation." She shook her head "Fraternizing with werewolves! Young ones to boot. So dangerous. It might be good I speak with the Alpha too, he might want to hear this."

The vamp stood there, pissed off and rambling on. A warning for Bella?

I phased back and stood in front of her, she gasped and her hand flew over her eyes. I chuckled and my brothers all barked in laughter.

"What's the matter there leech, not used to a real man?" I untied my pants and slipped them on. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared over at where the vamp stood. It was the one Bella had called her best friend...Alex, Agnes, Anna? Something like that.

"Alright leech, I'm dressed. Now what do you need to tell Bella. I'm Alpha now too, so your killing two birds with one stone talking to me. Not that I really understand why any of you care. I mean you guys left her. And that other one, the blond, he left her alone in the woods. With the red-head leech wandering around hell bent on revenge for the killing of her mate. The mate you guys killed. So don't go getting all high and mighty and saying werewolves are dangerous. At least with us, we don't see her as a happy meal with legs." I growled at her.

She stepped back a bit, her eyes as big as saucers. She started mumbling and pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. She stopped and looked at me.

"I told Edward that leaving Bella wasn't a good idea, he thought it would protect her. He tried to find Victoria himself, he was going to take care of her and come back to Bella, but things have changed."

I swallowed hard and glared at her. "What do you mean "come back to Bella"? He told her it was over, that he didn't want her. She was crushed. Spent a whole week on her couch, didn't eat, didn't sleep. It was awful. But she has moved on, and it is best that you tell Edward that too." I paused. "Was that your message for her? That Edward still loves her and is coming back?" I balled my fists and gritted my teeth. There was no way in hell I would be delivering THAT message.

She shook her head. "No. It seems that Victoria is no longer working alone."

"We know, she had the dude with dreads, but we killed him. And we will kill her. Your a little late with that news."

She glared at me. "Would you let me finish!"

I nodded and she continued.

"Okay, so yes, Victoria was working with Laurent, but before Laurent joined forces with Victoria again, he had been in Denali with friends of my family. He started a relationship with one of the women there, Tanya. He had trouble with the vegetarian life style and left. You know what happened with him after than. What you don't know is that Tanya decided to give up the lifestyle too and follow Laurent. She didn't make it here until after he was killed. She met Victoria and they decided to work together to take revenge on Bella. Seeing as they both lost mates because of her. Well Tanya is pretty smart, and she knows she cannot take down a whole bunch of werewolves by herself, even with Victoria. So they have gone to the.....Voltaire."

I looked at her and blinked. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

She sighed, as if I had just asked the dumbest question ever.

"The Voltaire." she rolled her eyes "are like Vampire Royalty. They make the rules and basicly make sure that everyone lives by those rules. The number one rule being that humans never find out about us. And if a human does find out, then the Voltaire makes sure that person is taken care of. Now usually they would just kill the human....."

A chorus of growling and snarling cut her off. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep myself from phasing.

She rolled her eyes again. "But Bella is interesting to them. Apparently while Emmett had been visiting the Denali's Emmett had let slip how Edward could not read Bella's mind. When Tanya went to the Voltaire, Aro used his power to see what Tanya knew about Bella. He found her ability to block Edward very interesting. So now he and the rest of the Voltaire have decided to help Victoria and Tanya. Except, instead of killing Bella, they want to make her a vampire and part of the Voltaire" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"And how do you know all of this?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Bella never told you about my gift?"

I thought for a moment. Right, the pixie one was able to see the future, or what might happen depending on the choices people made.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't think about you guys that much. It isn't the foremost in my mind. So okay you gave us your message. Any idea as to when this is going to happen?"

She shook her head. "They keep changing their minds. Plus I cant see anything past when they get here, because you wolves block me. I don't see it happening before the end of this year, but definatly before the summer. But I'm not just here to give you this warning. I am here to offer my help."

I scoffed at her. "We don't need your help leech. We have no problem defeating your kind. It's what we are made to do."

She narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head. "You don't understand. These Vampires aren't like the other ones your run across. They are highly trained, very old, and many of them have special powers. At least meet with Carslise, he used to be very close to them. He could give you more information on what to expect."

I thought a minute. The doctor, if he was here, how many others were with him. "Is he here? How many of you came back?"

"It's just me right now. And before you ask, Edward is not here, nor does he know I am here. He was tracking Victoria. Or trying to. He is in South America."

I couldn't help but laugh. He was trying to protect Bella, and tried tracking the red-headed bitch. But he was way off. Leaving Bella didn't protect her, and the red-headed was definatly NOT in South America. The pixie looked at me like she had a bad taste in her mouth, obviously not liking the fact I was laughing at her "brother".

"When we left I had a vision of Victoria going to South America. Edward left us, and she changed her mind shortly there after. I was unable to contact Edward, and he hasn't contacted us. Besides, you don't have to worry about Bella and Edward. Her future has gone dark, which means one of two things, either she is with you or....."

"She's dead." I finished the thought and the pixie with the A name nodded.

"Why do you want to help then, if it doesn't seem like she is going back to him. Whats in it for you."

She was fuming now, if she could turn red, I'm sure she would be as red as Charlie gets when he is mad, almost purple.

"Because even though my idiot brother left her, I still, the rest of my family still cares about her. And besides, it's our fault she is in this mess. Please, at least just listen to Carslise, and maybe Jasper, he knows a lot about fighting vampire armies. Please, for Bella. And for the people of your tribe you have to protect, Alpha. This affects them too."

She was right. As mush as I hated to admit it, the leech was right. I nodded. "When will they be here?"

"Two days, meet us here, at 10pm? Good for you Alpha?"

"Sure, sure Agnes, sounds great."

"Alice, it's Alice."

"Whatever." I turned to take my pants off so I could phase back and go home. I was going to have to tell Bella about this, and she WAS NOT going to be happy.

"And Jacob, go to Charlie's house. I can see her when she isn't with the wolves. Charlie called her, told her I was here, and she headed home. Might want to hurry. She isn't happy."

"Ya think?" I said rolling my eyes. I stripped and phased quickly. I barked orders to everyone, now that the Cullen's had returned we had to stay within the boarders. I ran back to my house to get my car. I sped my way to Forks, hoping to god I wasn't pulled over.

**Okay, so tell me what you think. I thought it went pretty well. Next up, Bella finds out!**


	16. Explain yourself

**Alright first off I have a few corrections to make from Chapter 15. It has come to my attention that I paired Laurent with the wrong sister. In my story I said Laurent was with Tanya. In the real Twilight Series, he is with Irina. But I'm going to leave it as I wrote it in chapter 15. Because it makes it even better. Tanya is the sister who had a thing for Edward. Gives more fuel to Tanya's fire. Edward wanted Bella not Tanya, Tanya's mate gets killed by Bella's werewolf. Even more angst and drama! Awesome.**

**I also made a mistake with the name of the vampire leaders. I spelled it Voltaire instead of Volturi, which is how Stephanie Meyers wrote it. That was a huge mistake on my part. Spell check corrected that one on me, and I didn't notice. So yeah, it's Volturi, not Voltaire. Sorry about that. That was an over sight on my part. Thank you BriyerRose for pointing it out.**

**This is what I am talking about when I mention creative criticism. This was actually even better, this was fact checking. And I appreciate this. I want my story to make sense and I want it to be correct. So if something looks wrong. Let me know.**

**So to recap, in my story Laurent's mate is Tanya, and I miss spelled Volturi in chapter 15.**

**Oh and some of you have expressed concerns over how Bella will react to the return of Alice. Don't worry. I'll remind you again that my Bella is very OCC. So to put those fears to rest, this chapter is Bella's reaction, in Bella's POV.**

**Bella's POV**

I sped down the road as I made y way back to Forks from La Push. I shouted and swore, banging my fist on the steering wheel, gripping it until my knuckles turn white, and gritted my teeth. To say I was pissed off would be the understatement of the year.

I was beyond livid.

After Jacob had left this morning, I had finished breakfast, put away the left overs, and cleaned up the kitchen. I then went and took a shower. After getting dressed I checked my cell phone I noticed I had missed a call from Charlie. I checked the time on it and noticed that he had called when Jake was still here, right before he left actually. I found it kind of odd that I hadn't heard my phone, but it had been in the bedroom so I wasn't all together surprised.

The message from Charlie, on the other hand was surprising.

"Hey Bella, it's dad. Um...Bells I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Alice Cullen stopped by to see you. I told her where to find you, told her I didn't know when you would be home. She told me to tell you she would meet you here at the house in 2 hours. Um so..yeah. She didn't give me a number so you could call her. Okay so..yeah..I have to go to work. Um..Have a good day."

If I had werewolf strength I would have crushed my phone. As it was I had to resist the urge to throw the phone across the room.

I did the only non destructive thing I could think of. I screamed.

I was pissed. So very pissed. Alice HAD been my best friend. But since they had been gone, I had time to think about my relationship with Alice, and had formed other "best friend" relationships. The friendship I had with Alice was one sided. Whatever Alice wanted me to do, or what ever she wanted to do with me, or for me, I had no say in. Like my disastrous birthday party.

I told Alice, no party. Please no party. What does she do, throws me a birthday party, gives me gifts, something I also said I didn't want. And what happens. Klutzy me gets a paper cut in a house full of vampires, one of them tried to take a bite out of me and I end up flying across the room and needing stitches.

And because of that party, what happened at the party, Edward decided that he and I could not be together. That he didn't love me, I wasn't meant for his world. And he left. They all left. And they didn't even say good bye. I was crushed. But I moved on. And now I am happy that Edward and I broke up. I am happy with Jacob. I do not want Edward back, I do not want that life with him anymore.

So I was speeding down the road to my house. I left Jacob a note telling him where I was going. I also told him Alice was back, but I started piecing everything together and I was pretty sure that the pack had run into Alice by now. It might even had been Alice that set off the commotion this morning.

I arrived at my house, with 5 minutes to spare. Alice was already sitting on my front porch. She saw me pull up and bounced down the steps to my truck. She looked happy to see me. She acted like nothing had happened. As I opened the truck door she came rushing over to me, like she was going to hug me. Like we were still best friends.

I held out my hand and scowled at her.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed at her.

She took a step back and looked at me like I had slapped her.

"Bella, please, I understand you are probably very angry about what happened...."

"Yes, I am a little upset about being abandoned by my best friend and the people I loved like they were my own family. But I am really upset about the fact that you came back. I've moved on, and I am happy now, happier than I have ever been, happier than I ever was. Even with Edward."

I started to gather my things and moved towards the house. Alice followed me, wringing her hands, a scowl on her face. I opened the front door and walked inside. I didn't close the door, allowing Alice to follow me, as I walked to the kitchen and dumped my stuff on the table. I needed to keep my hands busy while I had this discussion with Alice, so I started gathering supplies to bake something. Anything. I really didn't care at this point. And what ever I made, Jacob and the pack would enjoy the fruits of my labor.

"I have a boyfriend now, although it is probably silly of me to tell you, since you probably saw it." I glared at her.

She shook her head. "Your future had disappeared. I was confused at first, because occasionally I would glimpses of you. But when I met up with Charlie, and he told me you were in La Push it all made sense. You do know that consorting with werewolves, especially young ones like Jacob, is very dangerous."

That was it! I grabbed whatever I had right in front of me and hurled it at Alice's head. Fortunately for Alice, she dodged it quickly, and the object, an egg smashed into...Jacob, who had just come in the back door and had been standing behind Alice. In my rage I hadn't noticed him come in.

We all just stood there for a moment. Jacob walked over to the sink, silently, and started to wash the egg off his face. I gave Alice a dirty look, grabbed a paper towel and walked over. I took Jake's face in my hand and began to dry him off.

"Sorry baby, that wasn't aimed at you. Seems I'm a bit of a monster magnate." I sighed.

"Bella you don't know the half of it." Jake said as he took my hands and looked into my eyes. "I know your kind of shocked to see Alice again, after all that fucking happened and shit, but she says she has good reason to come back here. She filled me in earlier."

"Is this about Victoria?" I asked. Jacob pulled me into his arms and walked us over to the table, he sat in a kitchen chair and pulled me in his lap. He rubbed my back as I buried my head in his shoulder, taking in a deep breath. His scent calmed me. He smelled like the forest, fresh and clean, and sort of spicy. As I was taking in Jake's scent, Jake was doing the same to me, his face buried in my hair. We held each other. We almost forgot we weren't alone.

Alice cleared her throat.

I opened my eyes slightly and squinted over her. Jake turned his head slightly, still resting in my hair. Alice sat across from us and neatly folded her hands in her lap, crossing her legs at the ankle. She looked at me with a serious face.

"It isn't just Victoria anymore Bella. She has been joined by Tanya."

"From the Denali clan? But I thought they were your friends, and vegetarians like you. Why would she join with Victoria."

Jake started rubbing my back faster, mummering in my hair. Alice sighed. She began to fill me in on everything she had told Jacob earlier in the day when she met him at the boarder.

When she finished, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed, as if delivering this message to me had taxed her of all her energy. Jake held me almost in a death grip, rocking me back and forth.

"We'll protect you baby. Don't worry. This is what us wolves are built for." Jake repeated over and over in my ear.

I just sat there, staring at Alice, my head reeling.

**Alright guys, tell me what you think. Where should we go from here. Should I let the vamps help? Should I make up other shape shifters? Add more shifters to the tribe? I don't know what I want right now. Let me know what you think. Be my muse, get credit in the next chapter.**


	17. Authors note

**I know, authors note and no story, I hate these too, but in order for me to continue with my story, I need some help.**

**As I write this my story has gotten 172 reviews!! Awesomeness! Thanks to all of you who review. And thanks to everyone who adds me as a favorite author, favorite story, story alert, and or author alert. My heart flutters with excitement each time I see the email from ff telling me of these events. **

**I really appreciate all the input I have been getting too. So far it seems split as to weather or not to use the vamps for help. The input is also split as to bringing in other shifters. So I am putting it to a vote. On my profile there is a poll. Go vote!**


	18. I'll make cookies

**Thank you all who voted in my poll. The poll is closed, and I will be using the data from it to craft the next chapters of the story. Oh, was that vague? Yes well it was supposed to. Can't let you know everything now can I?**

**So this is another filler chapter, I'm still working on the meeting with Jasper and Carlisle, so it may be a while before I get that chapter up and running. And there probably wont be any updates to my other story "OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S." for a while, but there is a poll related to that story up too, so if you read "T.R.O.I.S." then please go vote in that poll too.**

**Bella's POV**

I jumped off of Jake's lap. My mind was spinning. I needed to keep busy. I needed to bake. I had to focus when I baked, measuring and pouring and mixing, my mind couldn't wander from the task at hand. I need to just not think about everything Alice had told me. Not just yet anyway. Jake said that the pack would be meeting with Carlisle and Jasper in a few days, and that since this whole thing revolved around me, I would be at the meeting. I would think about it all then. But now, I was baking. I turned on the oven to preheat, and took out my recipe for my famous chocolate chip cookies.

Jake still sat in the chair, looking at me. I could see the concern clearly written across his face. He tried to put up a brave front, for me, but I knew he was worried. Mostly he worried about me, how I would react, and I was sure he was worried about my reaction to the return of the Cullen's. I'm sure he wanted to talk about it, but Alice was still here.

Alice was still here. This actually irked me. She just sat there in the kitchen chair, like a statue. Not moving, not even breathing, since she didn't need to. But she watched me, with a look of worry and hurt painted across her face. I knew she wanted to talk to me, I could sense that there were things she wanted to tell me. She probably wanted to make me understand why they left. Why it was okay that they left the way the did.

But it wasn't okay. And I didn't want to here it. Part of me, a very small part, briefly thought I owed her that much. But my anger, my frustration, and my hurt feelings, would not allow that thought to last long. There was no excuse. It would never be okay. She was supposed to have been my best friend and she left with out saying goodbye. Like I didn't matter. I owned her nothing.

I spooned my cookie dough onto baking sheets and put them in the oven. I grabbed one of the spoons and offered it to Jake. He flashed me his signature grin and came over to me. I took the other spoon, and we both licked our spoons, smiling and giggling. It was a small moment, a little break from my reality, my bizarre, surreal, reality. And it was with Jake, my Jake. Eating cookie dough and licking the spoons.

I finished up licking my spoon, and dragged my finger in the bowl to get the last bits. I offered him my finger. His eyes locked with mine and gave me a sexy smirk, the one he had given me last night. He leaned down and captured my finger in his mouth. He slowly licked and sucked the cookie dough off of it. Swirling his tongue, and nibbling a bit. I shivered. He chuckled.

Alice cleared her fucking throat, and we both turned to look at her.

"Bella I really cannot believe you are doing this to Edward."

"Excuse me? What am I doing to Edward, Alice? Moving on? Like he told me to?" I seethed at her. She had some fucking nerve. "Why the hell are you still in my kitchen anyway. You gave me your message, and we will see you in two days at the meeting. It's not like we're friends or anything." I spat that last part at her, and her face seemed to crumble. I'm sure if vampires could cry, her eyes would be welling with tears. I almost felt bad for what I said.

Almost.

Jake wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. I was so mad, I buried my face in his chest. Alice snorted.

"Bella, you don't understand. Edward lied to you. He never stopped loving you. He was trying to protect you. He had planned, still plans, to return to you when he finishes with Victoria."

My jaw dropped and I pulled away from Jake slightly, just to look at Alice more clearly. What did she just say? I put my hand to my mouth. I wanted to cry. I wanted to vomit.

I shook my head, tears slipping from my eyes. No, no. This wasn't fair. I was happy. I was loved. I had Jake. I didn't want Edward.

I could see I was scaring Jake. He probably thought my tears were tears of regret. For being with him and not waiting for Edward. He stiffened next to me. He actually looked worried, like I was going to run back to Edward with open arms. I looked at Jacob, I put my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek.

"Well, Edward will be very disappointed when he returns. I have moved on. I am in love with Jacob." Jake smiled at me and kissed my palm.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. This was obviously not going the way she had hoped.

"But Bella, you wanted to be one of us, I have seen you be one of us. You were supposed to be my sister. Don you love us Bella? Don you want to be part of our family."

I let out a sigh. I hated being guilted. "You know Alice, at one time I would have given anything to be one of you. To be with your brother for eternity, to be your sister. But things change. You guys left, you abandoned me. Family doesn't do that! And things have changed. I changed my mind. I love Jacob, I am with Jacob. Now Alice, I really think you should leave. Nothing you are saying is going to change my mind."

I pointed to the door. Alice got up from her chair and walked toward the back door. She looked back at me, pity in her eyes, sighed, and slipped out.

I looked up at Jacob.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

The timer on the oven went off and I put an oven mitt on my hand and started taking out the cookie sheets. I was busy moving around the kitchen again, getting cookie sheets out, putting the other ones in, and removing cookies off the sheets onto a cooling rack. Jake moved back to the table and sat down. I glanced over at him. His eyes his closed, his head was bent, his hands folded in his lap, his legs wrapped around the legs of the chair. His face wore a look of worry. His shoulders drooped, as if he carried a heavy load.

And he did. Jake hadn't even been Alpha for a full 24 hours and already he had to deal with the return of the Cullen's and a new threat from a bigger, scarier group of vampires. He had so much to think about, to worry about. Not only did he have to worry about the people he protected, but also his pack. And of course I was sure he was worried about me. I wasn't just his imprint. Jake and I had known each other since we were babies, I was daughter of his father's best friend.

I felt guilty and stupid. If hadn't gotten into a relationship with a vampire none of this would be happening. The pack would be safe, people would be safe, Jake wouldn't have so much to worry about, and I would be safe.

I sighed and looked at the clock, the afternoon was wearing on, it seemed like a good time to start dinner. I hadn't been spending a lot of time with Charlie on the weekends, so I had planned to make dinner for him, and Jake and Billy tonight. I was roasting a chicken, with mashed potatoes and green beans. It seemed like a good time for me to get that started, as my wild cookie baking was now winding down, having just removed the last sheet of cookies from the oven.

I glanced one more time at Jake, and then turned back to working on dinner.

Jacob's POV

I sat in her kitchen as she finished up with the baking extravaganza and started dinner. I didn't say anything. I just sat there, lost in my own thoughts. I didn't have to head out to get Billy for a while yet, and Bella was engrossed in her tasks, so I had a few minutes to think about today.

I hadn't even been Alpha for a whole 24 hours, and already I felt like I was carrying the weight of the world. Dealing with the red-headed bitch had been grating, and wearing us down. What were we going to do now. I had talked big to Alice, saying the pack could do this alone. But honestly, we could not. I would have to talk to the Elders. It was time for drastic measures, and they would know what to do.

And although I didn't like it, I knew that meeting with those two bloodsuckers was a good idea. They knew vampires, and most importantly, they knew these vampires and how to fight them.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, but I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I melted in them. I moved my head to nuzzle the hand on my shoulder, and kissed it. She smiled at me.

"Charlie will be home in about an hour, and dinner will be ready shortly after that. I think it would be a good idea if yo headed back to La Push, showered and got your dad."

I nodded, got up from the chair, kissed her forehead and made my way to the front door, leaving Bella to her cooking. I drove back towards La Push, rolling my shoulders, trying to relax them. It had been a long day. And I had a feeling, that they were going to continue to be that way.

**Hope you liked it. Next up, meeting with Carlisle and Jasper. Reviews are better than having cookie dough sucked off your finger by Jacob Black. Okay that's a lie, but please review anyway!**


	19. Meeting in the woods part I

**Wow you guys totally rock my socks! 204 reviews! WOW GUYS! Just wow. I am in awe of your responses Of course I have to be honest, I am still a little shocked that you guys like my story so much. I mean really! So thank you all for your reviews, your continuation of reading my story, adding my story to your favorites, story alerts, and most especially thanks to those who have added me as FAVORITE AUTHOR. Let me tell you what an ego boost that was. Seriously.**

**So here is the chapter where Bella and the pack have the meeting with Carlisle and Jasper. Originally the whole meeting was going to be this chapter, but, well yo will see, I have split it up, and there will be another chapter dealing with the meeting.**

**Bella's POV**

The next two days dragged by. I went to school, I went to work, I made dinner for Charlie, I did my homework, I talked to Jake on the phone, and then I went to bed. Rinse and repeat. It sucked. Because I had two long drawn out days to mull over the return of the Cullen's. I had time to think about this "reunion". And to dread it.

I dreaded seeing Carlisle and Jasper again. Seeing Alice again had been hard. It hurt, and it made me angry. Jasper had tried to fucking eat me, and not in a fun way, on my birthday. And Carlisle, well he was Carlisle. I had seen him as a father figure. Esme and his abandonment had hurt almost as much as loosing Edward. It was as if my own parents had left me.

I also dreaded the meeting because I had a feeling that Carlisle and Jasper were not alone. I knew that Carlisle never traveled without Esme. I had a feeling that she was here, and seeing her was going to hurt. And truly I didn't know how I was going to react.

I knew I didn't want them back in my life as my family anymore. There was too much hurt, too much anger for that. But I knew my reaction would be strong. And that scared me.

I love Jake. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But I was causing him so much trouble. And my stupid decision to date a vampire seemed like it would never stop haunting me. I didn't want to break down in front of Jake. I didn't want him to doubt my love. I didn't want to look weak.

Because I was anything but weak.

And then, it was time. After making dinner, I did my homework, took a shower, put my hair in two braids, and pretended to go to sleep. Then I waited. Waited for Charlie to go to sleep. I was thankful that he was on a very early schedule right now, because he went to bed by 9pm. It wasn't long before I heard snoring coming from his room. But I still waited. I waited for Jacob to give me the signal.

A wolf howled. I got up and went to the window. Outside, standing right out of the tree line, was my giant russet wolf. I smiled, and turned from the window. I bundled myself up and quietly left the house.

I snuck out of the house and quickly made it to the trees. Jake, still in wolf form, was waiting for me. Since the first time Jake let me see him in wolf form, he slowly started letting me see it more often. But tonight would be a first. I had to ride on wolfy Jake's back.

Wolfy Jake trotted over to me. I swear he was grinning, and his tail was wagging. He had gotten really comfortable with being a wolf with me around.

"Hey baby." I said as I rubbed his nose, leaning my face down to kiss him between his eyes. There was a mischievous glint in Jake's eyes, and before I knew it, he licked the whole side of my face.

"Ewwww Jake! Bad dog, very bad dog!" I said to him, wagging my finger at him, trying to keep from smiling.

Wolfy Jake rolled his eyes at me and barked a laugh, I heard other bark laughter coming from the woods. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot.

"Okay you had your fun. Lets get this over with."

Wolfy Jake nodded, and lowered himself to the ground. I climbed up, grabbed some fur, and pressed myself against Jake. I closed my eyes. This reminded me of when I road the motorcycle. I buried my face in his fur, taking in his scent. It calmed me. I sighed.

"Alright, let's go."

And we were off. I felt the wind whipping around us, I felt branches brush me as we ran through the forest. It was exhilarating, and terrifying.

Then he stopped and lowered himself to the ground so I could get off. But I didn't move. I clung tighter. I couldn't move. I wasn't ready for this. No, no. I don't want to face them. I want them to leave me alone.

I buried my face deeper in his fur, and just held him tighter.

Jacob's POV

She wasn't moving. Correction. She was moving. Just not off of me. She knew the plan. She was supposed to get off, so I could phase back. Sam, Bella and I would talk with the Cullen's and everyone else would stay in wolf form. We had gone over this. But she clung to me for dear life. She was terrified

_Uh, Jake...Everything okay?_

_No Embry everything is not okay. Bella is still stuck to my back, and the bloodsuckers are here, I can smell them. She just wont budge. I cant phase with her stuck to me like this._

_Maybe she fell asleep? _Seth said. I rolled my eyes at him. Leah nipped at his hind legs, irritated with his stupid suggestion.

_Seriously Seth. Sometimes I wonder about you. _Quil piped up.

_Blame Leah. She dropped me on my head when I was a baby._

_I did not...._

_Alright ENOUGH! _My Alpha voice rang out and everyone shut up. _Sam, phase back and get her off of me please. But try and be nice. She is freaking out with this whole Cullen thing._

_Will do Boss._

_Don't fucking call me that._

Sam chuckled. He phased quickly, pulled on his gym shorts and jogged over to me. He put a hand on Bella's shoulder. I felt her loosen her grip, and turn her head to look at Sam.

"You need to get off now Bella. He needs to phase back. I know you're scared, but we're all here to protect you."

"She doesn't need protecting from us mutt! She is in more danger hanging on to his mangy ass." I heard Alice snipe from the other side of the boarder.

I glanced up, and Bella sat straight up on me. She hopped off and she and Sam stepped aside so I could phase back. When I was dressed I walked over to where Bella and Sam were standing. Sam was in a defensive position behind Bella. I stepped around him, so I was in front of him a bit, right at Bella's side. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was glaring at the Alice.. I put my arm around her wast and pulled her to me, kissing her forehead.

Snarls escaped from the mouth of Alice. The vamp next to Carlisle turned to glare at her, and the male vamp at Alice's side but his hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm come over me. Bella glared at them..

"Knock it off Jasper. If you want to calm Alice, that's fine, but stop messing with my emotions." Bella looked like she could kill. The calm feeling disappeared So that's what that was. Lovely, vamps who can see the future, vamps who can manipulate emotions, what other special powers do they have.

"Seeing the future and manipulating emotions are probably the most harmless powers. I can, if you haven't figured it out, can read minds. And then of course there are the powers of the Volturi, which is why we are all here." Came a voice from the darkness. I squinted. I had good eye sight, but I had seen which vamp this was. Then I caught a whiff.

Bella gasped, put her hand to her mouth, and buried her head in my chest.

Edward.

He stepped forward to the treaty line. His face look pained when he saw me and Bella. I smirked. Read minds can he? Well here you go, have a look see through my mind bloodsucker. I started to replay the special moments between Bella and I on my birthday. No it wasn't the most mature thing, and I'm sure Bella would be a bit pissed, but I couldn't help it.

Edward shook his head and snarled. "Bella, love, how could you? Letting this monster paw you. I thought you had better sense than that."

Bella whipped her head up and glared at Edward. If she could shoot fire out of her eyes, he would be a smoldering pile of vampire ash right now."Edward, shut the fuck up you pompous ass. You left me. I moved on, like you told me to. You said you didn't love me anymore. It hurt, but I got over it." Edward opened his mouth to say something but Bella waved her hand at him. "No Edward, don't say it. Alice already told me that you still love me and you left to protect me and all that other crap. But quite frankly, I don't care anymore. I mean really Edward, what did you want me to do. Sit around hoping you would come back to me? And if you don't like what you see in my BOYFRIEND'S head, then stay out of it."

Edward blinked. Then the expression on his face changed, he looked at me and focused really hard. He shook his head and looked back at Bella, accusingly.

"What did you just do?" He asked her, looking and sounding confused.

"What do you mean."

"I mean, one minute the dog's mind was an open, and may I say very pornographic book, and then you had your little speech, and now I cant read his mind. It is as blank as yours."

"Really?" Carlisle jumped in sounding very excited. "Well this may be very helpful. Can you read the rest of the pack's minds still?"

"Yes, I can still read the others'."

"Um...excuse me but we are here to discuss how to fight the Volturi and get more information on them. What does Edwierdo's ability to or not to read my mind have to do with anything."

Carlisle looked at me. He looked excited. "Well Jake, while we were gone I started to do a little research. It had always fascinated me that Edward could not read Bella's mind. At first I thought it might just be a fluke. But I remembered something from my early days as a vampire, when I lived with the Volturi. They had found a women who was able to block the powers of the vampires. She was also able to protect those around her by putting up a shield. Of course the Volturi wanted to turn her, to use her powers. She killed herself to keep it from happening."

Bella cringed and I tightened my grip around her.

"And you think Bella can do this too?"

"I'd like to try experimenting to see how powerful she is and work on it. So Edward you still reading the mind of the rest of the pack?"

Edward nodded.

"Very good, okay Bella. Let's see what you can do."

"How am I supposed to stop him?" Bella wasn't convinced, and frankly I was a bit skeptical myself.

"Just whatever you did to get Edward out of Jake's mind."

Bella nodded. "Okay, Edward, get out of the pack's minds." She glared at him.

Edward turned to Carlisle. "I think we have a shield." He gestured towards Bella.

Carlisle clapped his hands. You would think Christmas had come early. "Well then you guys may have a better chance against the Volturi then originally thought. If you work with us, we can help Bella hone her shielding skills, we can teach you about the Volturi, Jasper can teach you techniques for fighting a vampire army, oh and you'll of course want to get in touch with the other packs."

Sam and I looked at each other and then at Carlisle.

"What other packs?"

**Okay, so if you couldn't tell, the results of the poll for this story are in. 46% voted for Bella to have special powers. So like Stephanie Meyers wrote, Bella is a shield, but there will be more, so stay tuned. 20% voted for other shape shifters from other packs, and I really love that idea myself. 11% of you want the Cullen's to help, so they will, in a small capacity, and Bella is still/and will still be mad at them. These three options got the most votes, and I liked them the best myself.**

**So, I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are almost as good as riding on Wolfy Jake!**


	20. meeting in the woods part II

**Every time I see the reviews I am totally blown away by the positive reaction my story is getting. I never considered myself a good writer. I majored in history in college, and my best friend has spent years trying to convince me to write articles for publication. I continue to shy away from such endeavors because I insist that I am a poor writer. Of course that doesn't stop me from writing, and when I find myself bored, I tend to let myself go and write. I honestly never thought anyone would read or enjoy the stories I posted here. So again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I actually squeal like a little girl on Christmas morning when I get an email telling me I have a new review. I'm sure my husband and daughter think I have lost my mind.**

**Oh and DANI THE GRAMMER NAZI, you left me a comment but you didn't sign in. I would love some ideas from you about other shape shifters like you are working on. I tried searching for you but FF told me you didn't exist So please sign in so I can pm you and stuff. Anyone else who does stories with other shape shifters and had ideas and are willing to share, please contact me.**

**Someone mentioned they thought the story was moving too fast. Any suggestions on how to slow it down, maybe other things I should work into the story line? I don't know. I write what comes to me, sometimes in a dream, sometimes when I'm sitting here watching TV. I write down what comes to me, and usually bang it out and publish it. If anyone wants to Beta or help me out, that would be awesome too.**

**So here we are, part two of the meeting in the woods. Now if I were a real writer and was going back and reviewing and rewriting, I wouldn't have Carlisle be the one to tell Jacob and Sam about the other packs. Because why would he know that but the Alpha and Beta did not? That doesn't make sense. So to fix that, this next chapter is in SAM'S POV. Hopefully that will make it all more believable.**

**Sam's POV**

Jake looked at me and then back at Carlisle.

"What other packs?"

Carlisle's gaze met mine. I sighed and Jake looked back at me.

"Is there something I am missing?" Jake asked

I nodded. "Listen Jake, it was something I was going to talk to you about, after tonight. Once we knew more about the Volturi. You just took over as Alpha, we, the council and I, were going to give you a few days to get used to it all, before we went over all the other things you needed to know. Like the other packs."

Jake squinted at me, said nothing, but nodded his head for me to continue.

"Right, well, okay, we, the Quileute people, aren't the only ones to have stories of being descended from animals. There are quiet a few Native American tribes that do, and many of them also phase and are protectors of their people."

"Native Americans are not the only people who can phase either." Carlisle cut in. "Real werewolves, ones who phase with the full moon, do exist in Europe."

I nodded. Jake looked at Carlisle, and then at me. I knew he probably wasn't happy to find out like this. Shit, I wasn't happy he found out like this. But it was what it was. He would probably ream my ass for it later. I probably should have told him earlier, I had two days in which I could have. But we had been so busy, it had actually slipped my mind.

Jake and I had spent the better part of the past two days, when he wasn't at school and I wasn't at work, looking through tribal records to see if there was anything about the Volturi. We wanted to have some knowledge going in to this. We had also been working on his role as Alpha and things like that. And the council and I had already agreed, before any of this, that we would sit down with him this following weekend and have a meeting with him to discuss the other packs.

We rarely had contact with the other packs. Actually the only reason I had met with another pack was because the Makah people had one of there own and Emily's sister was an imprint of that packs Beta. Yeah I know, two sisters being imprinted on by betas from different packs. Weird shit I'm telling you. But we never worked together. The counsels all kept in contact with each other, and had annual meetings and shit like that. The only times the packs would work together would be in time of great crisis. And the only person in the packs who knew about the existance of the other packs was the Alpha. That's why Emily and her sister had no idea that the other was also an imprint.

But now it seemed the cat would be out of the bag. I could hear the pack shifting behind me, taking in this new information.

I looked at Carlisle. "How do you know about the other packs?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Well, after meeting the Quileute shape shifters, I got curious and did some research. I also know that our family friends in Alaska have a group of shape shifters who live near them. They turn into bears. It's all fascinating really." The man looked positively giddy.

Jake nodded, taking it all in. Bella stood beside him, her face wore a look of deep concentration. She of course, had so much to absorb tonight. Finding out she was a human shield. But now Jake's imprint of her made a lot more sense. When we had first discovered Jake had imprinted on a white women, it came as a bit of a shock, seeing as it had never happened before. And we were all under the impression that the imprint was a way of making stronger wolves and carrying on the genes and all that stuff. We just assumed that it would be another Quileute, or at least part Quileute, which was the case with Emily.

But now knowing that Bella had this power, it was all very clear. She would help protect the pack, and possibly pass her abilities on to her future children. Children she would have with Jake. Children who would have the wolf gene, and not just any random wolf gene. No, Jake had not only the Alpha gene from Billy, but he had wolf gene from his mother's side. His strong wolf and Alpha gene, and Bella's shielding abilities would help create powerful wolves. The council would be thrilled to learn these new revelations.

Of course there was also the possibility of them passing on abilities to each other. Once Jake and Bella were fully mated, and he marked her, he would pass some of his wolf DNA to Bella and they would be connected further. I knew from my experiance from marking Emily, that I had acquired some of her calm. It had helped me. And in turn Emily had gained confidence, something she had lost when I had scarred her. I didn't know how much of this Jake knew, so I made a mental note to talk to him about it after tonight.

"So Carlisle, you know these leeches who are coming, and Jasper you know how to fight them. I guess the best thing for us to do is to set up training sessions with Jasper to learn to fight them." Jake said, motioning to Jasper who had moved to stand next to Carlisle. Jasper nodded.

"And maybe it would be best if Jake and I met with you again Carlisle to delve more deeply into the powers of the Volturi. I guess you would know who has what powers, since yo spent some time there." I spoke up and Carlisle nodded.

"We will be what ever help you want us to be. We feel responsible for all of this, and feel that we should help you fight the Volturi. We all love Bella very much." Carlisle turned his gaze to Bella and stared into her eyes. She shifted uneasily under his watch, moving closer to Jake.

"Bella, I know that you are very upset by what happened, and I don't blame you. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive us. You may not be with Edward anymore, and I see now that you never will be again, but Esme and I will always see you as one of our own, and want to protect you as best we can."

Edward went ape shit. "How can you say she will never be with me again! She is just confused." He turned to Bella. "Really Bella, what can he give you. What future do you have with him? You know now that he is Alpha he is stuck here, in La Push, forever. Is that really what you want? To live here, get married, have children, do nothing with your life, your talent. Being with him traps you." He smirked. "Remember, we talked about you going to school in the East, Ivy League and all that. Do you really want to give that all up?"

Jake dropped his arm and Bella gasped. Jake was a great guy, but he was a rez kid, and like all Rez kids, he couldn't help but feel shame when someone brought up things that he couldn't give Bella. And then the fact he was Alpha and could never leave. I had been in Jake's head. I knew he had fucking guilt over thinking he was trapping here. But I also knew that Bella had continually told Jake that she didn't want a life with out him.

Bella grabbed Jake's hand, looked in his eyes, smiled and looked back at Edward. "Listen Asshole, I am going to say this one more time. I DO NOT WANT YOU. I never wanted to go East for school, I didn't want Ivy League. I don't want what you have to offer. Jake isn't trapping me here. I WANT to be here. I love Jake, I am his fucking imprint. Besides, he can give me something you could never give me." It was her turn to smirk.

"And what's that Bella? Scars like Sam's imprint?" Alice had come up to the treaty line, standing next to Edward, spewing her own crap. I growled.

"Would you two shut the fuck up! God I am sick of your fucking whining." The blond girl walked forward and the rest of the bloodsuckers turned to look at her.

"Shut up Rosalie, this isn't your business anyway, you hate Bella."

"I don't hate Bella, Edward. I hated the fact she was CHOOSING to give up her humanity to be one of us. I would have never made the choice to be like this." She stopped, sighed, shook her head and continued. "The best thing you ever did for her was to leave her. You wanted her to live, to be human. Well she has lived. And she found someone who can give her so much more than monetary things." She turned to look at Bella. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, but like I said, I couldn't believe you would give this all up. I am glad you came to your senses And I will do anything to protect your choice, to protect you."

Edward started stamping his feet, Alice started yelling. Bella stood there with her jaw dropped. I crossed my arms over my chest. This was all too funny, actually. To see two decades old vampires having tantrums because something wasn't going their way. I could hear the rest of the pack making chuckling barks. Carlisle and the female vampire standing next to him, I think he called her Esme, looked very embarrassed Rosalie looked even more pissed.

"Jake, I apologize for the behavior of my children. I think it is time we call it a night. You have our contact information, after you talk to your council about the other packs, why don't you call us and we will set up training sessions." Jake nodded.

"So you all will be staying in Forks? Does that mean you will be going back to work and school?" Jake asked. I could understand his concern. Alice and Edward pretended to be high school seniors, and if they went back to that, then they would be returning to Forks High, with Bella.

"I will be returning to work at the hospital. But I think it would be best if Edward and Alice did not go back to school, seeing as neither of them seem to be able to control themselves."

"Actually Carlisle, I am a bit concerned about that myself, I would like your permission to amend the treaty so that we can continue to watch the three imprints that live in Forks, and to have a wolf I close proximity to Bella at all times."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand your concern Jacob. Yes, of course, you need to protect the imprints. Do what you need to. I will make sure Alice and Edward are constantly supervised as well."

This seemed to please Jake. Edward and Alice both scoffed. Edward had another outburst of anger. "We can't control ourselves? Carlisle, she is my singer, I have to be near her!"

Carlisle held up his hand. "Enough Edward. You lost her, she is happy. Be man about it. Move on. Bella, I am sorry about this." He nodded his head at Jake and I. "Jake, Sam, I hope to be speaking with you both soon.

Jake nodded. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, the big burly guy with her, and Jasper all turned to leave. Alice and Edward still stood at the treaty line. Both had their arms crossed over their chests. They glared at Bella and Jake. Bella sighed and looked up at Jake.

"Are we done here?" Jake nodded at her. He moved away, took off his pants and phased. I helped Bella get on his back.

"Bella, please we need to talk." Edward pleaded at her. I rolled my eyes. This guy just wasn't getting it. I stripped and phased. We all stood, still in formation, waiting for Jake to give the order to move out.

"Edward, I have said all I wanted to say to you. I am done with you." She patted Jake. "Lets go." She snuggled down onto his back again, and Jake stood up.

_All right guys lets move out. _Jake began to move, I followed directly behind him, the rest of the pack falling into place.

_So Seth, if you want to patrol around Jessica's house, and Embry if you want to be around Angela's tonight, I will take Bella's. _Embry and Seth nodded and left the pack to take their patrols.

_Alright, everyone else, you know your schedules for tonight. We'll meet at the house on Second Beach on Friday. Sam if you want to contact the Council in the morning and set up a time for you and I to meet with them to learn about the other packs, that would be great. _

Everyone nodded and split off. Leah and Quil went off on the first patrol. Everyone else went home to sleep. Our lives still had to go on in the morning. Regardless of what we had to do at night.

I followed Jake to Bella's house.

_Sam? I thought you would go home to Emily._

_Yeah Jake, I will, I need to talk to you about something. Once Bella goes in, I'll phase and we can talk._

Jake nodded. We had stopped in the woods right outside of Bella's house. I stayed back a bit, out of Bella's sight, phased back and dressed quickly. I waited behind a tree for Bella and Jake to say their good nights.

"All right babe, I need to talk to Sam. I'm sticking around here tonight. Seeing how Edward reacted, I figured it was best."

"You want me to leave the window open so you can come in?"

Jake nodded. "I'll drop in for a little while."

Bella smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss Jake. Then she walk toward the house.

Jake came over to where I was.

"Alright Sam, what's up?"

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know a lot of you have been enjoying Bella giving the Cullen's a piece of her mind. Some of you might be surprised by Rosalie's reaction, but I thought it was true to how SM wrote it. I see Rosalie being totally willing to do anything to protect Bella's humanity. **

**So leave me some love and tell me what you think.**


	21. meeting in the woods part III

**Well it seems my writer's block is over with for the time being. I have been popping these babies out at lightning speed. **

Jacob's POV

"Alright Sam, what's up?" I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked an eyebrow at him. Really this had better be important. It had been a very eventful night, and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was climb into Bella's window, make out with her for a few minutes, and then go to bed.

I needed to kiss her, to feel her, to taste her sweet lips. Edward had come back, and she had chosen to stay with me. My heart flipped and flopped in my chest. Man I loved that girl.

"Listen Jake, I'm really sorry about how you found out about the other packs. I would have rather you had found out from the counsel and I and not from a bloodsucker."

I waved my hand at Sam. If this is what he wanted to talk about, it could wait. Truth be told I wasn't thrilled to have been let in on tribal secrets by a bloodsucker, but I knew they planned on telling me after this meeting. How could Sam and the counsel have known that the bloodsucker was so curious about these things.

"Seriously Sam, it's okay. I'm not upset about it. But if that's what you want to talk about, we can do it at another time...."

Sam shook his head and cut me off. "No Jake, that isn't it. Believe me, if that was it I would have waited until tomorrow." He smirked at me. He knew. He understood the need, the want of the imprint. I'm sure he was itching to get back to Emily as badly as I was itching to get upstairs to Bella.

"We actually need to talk about your imprinting on Bella." I began to speak, expecting something about how she wasn't one of us, and maybe this had been a fluke or something. He waved his hand. "No Jake, don't worry. I want to talk about her power and stuff. I got to thinking about it when we were at the meeting with the bloodsuckers. I told you about marking and stuff right?"

I nodded at him, a little confused about where he was going with this.

"Alright, so yeah..um..okay see you're Alpha, but you carry wolf gene from both sides, since your mom was an Atera, so you strongly hold the wolf, stronger than any of the rest of us. And you imprinted on someone who has their own power. I told you how when I marked Emily, she and I shared parts of ourselves, acquiring traits from the other."

I nodded again, slowly understanding. "I haven't marked her yet. We aren't fully mated yet." I looked at the ground. I knew Sam knew this, he had been in my head.

"Yeah I know, I'm just filling you in. Because I have a theory. When you mark Bella, you might acquire some of her shielding abilities, and who knows what you may give her." I stiffened and Sam chuckled.

"We're shape shifters Jake, not real werewolves. You and I both know you cant turn her into a werewolf. Your not the first Alpha to imprint and mark. No other imprint has become one of us. Even with all your wolf genes. You have to be born with the genes to be able to phase. But anyway, I thought you might like to know this. You aren't a fully mated Alpha yet. You and I both know that that alone will boost your abilities, even without the mark. It works that way for all wolves with imprints. When the wolf gets to mate for the first time, it boost his power. I guess it's a wolfy ego boost."

I gave Sam a look "Are you trying to convince me to mate?" I tried to stifle a laugh. Sam smiled at me and shook his head.

"Hey man, you want to mate, then mate, you want to wait, then wait. I'm not trying to say it either way. Although it is true your Alpha powers will be greater and easier to control once you have mated. I just wanted you to be aware of these things. You might want to talk to Bella about all of this. She needs to know." He paused and wrinkled his brow, thinking for a moment before continuing. "How you think she's gonna take marking? I mean she was with a bloodsucker for Christ sake. He was gonna bite her, and now she doesn't want it."

I shook my head. I had begun to wonder myself. Was she going to let me bite her? I shrugged. We would cross that bridge when we came to it.

I sniffed the air. A sickly sweet scent invaded my nostrils. Sam wrinkled his nose, we crouched in defensive positions.

The tall burly bloodsucker, the one who had been with Rosalie stepped from the trees. He held up his hands.

"I come in piece."

Sam and I stood. We crossed our arms over our chest and stared at the bloodsucker.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

He flashed me a grin. "Hey man, I'm on "Make sure Alice and Edward leave Bella alone" watch. I'm Rosalie's mate. I agree with everything she said. Bella is awesome dude, you are one lucky dog. And hey, she stays human, then she stays funny. And I'm all for that."

Sam and I exchanged glances. Sam shrugged. I turned back to the bloodsucker. "And how is she funny? Hey I didn't catch your name."

"Oh yeah sorry I'm Emmett. And Bella is funny because she is just so human. She trips over air man, you date her, you know. And the colors she turns. It's a hoot and a half to make that girl blush. And man, I've been listening to the two of you talking about wolf mating. I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation. I'm betting she'll be almost purple by the end of it." He crossed his arms over his chest, smiling and shaking his head.

A smile came to my lips, and I looked at Sam, he was trying so hard not to laugh. We both failed and with in minutes the three of us were cracking up. He was so right about Bella.

Emmett looked at me, serious for a moment. "You're one lucky dog man. Bella is a great girl. My brother was a fool to leave her, but he doesn't deserve her. I'm glad she isn't taking him back. You'll take care of her, even if you do smell like wet dog. Oh man! DOG! DOGGY STYLE! OH! I cant wait to tease her about that. Hahaha. This is going to be awesome."

I smiled and shook my head. I was supposed to hate Emmett. He was, after all, what I was born to destroy. But sitting here, talking to him, like he was one of my brothers. Human, almost.

"Anyway, I need to be on my way. Carlisle doesn't want to step on any toes, and I wasn't supposed to come this close to the house, but you know the thing with super hearing. I picked up on your conversation and just had to come over." He shrugged with a smile. "I know a thing or two about mating vampire style. Don't know much about werewolf style, although I'm sure Carlisle has books on the subject." We all chuckled. "Oh hey do you mind if I work with you guys when you train with Jasper? I am no where near as experienced with fighting vampires, but I am one, so it might be helpful for the pack to spar with me!"

I looked at Sam and he shrugged. I looked at Emmett and nodded. It was a good idea after all. "Sure, sure. We'll be in contact with Carlisle in a few days."

"Right, well I'm off. Don't worry about Edward and Alice too much. Jasper is fucking with there emotions so much right now it's as if they are stoned. They are blissfully happy and singing "Kumbaya" Funny shit let me tell you."

Sam and I burst out in hysterics. The thought Edwierdo and the Pixie sitting around emo stoned and singing "Kumbaya" was just too much. Emmett smiled and started to walk back into the dense forest, he waved and then he was gone.

Sam and I were doubled over in laughter. Slowly our fit slowed and we straightened up.

"We are so keeping that one around!"

I nodded. "Alright Sam, I'm going to go up and try to get some sleep." Sam smirked at me. "I am not going to try and mate with Bella while Charlie snores down the hall. Why don't you head home Sam, do whatever it is you do. I'll call you tomorrow. If you have a chance in the morning call and set up a meeting with the council. They will be interested in all of this." Sam nodded, waved, moved into the trees, stripped, phased and ran off towards La Push.

I stripped and phased, did one loop around Bella's house. After satisfying my need to keep my mate safe, I returned to my clothes, phased and dressed quickly. I went to the tree near Bella's window and effortlessly made my way up and swung myself silently into Bella's room, landing in a crouched position on the balls of my feet with a soft thump.

**Oh and I still have an open poll for my story "OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S." "When should Bella and Jake have sex." If you read that story, please go vote. I will be closing that poll on tomorrow. The results of that poll will make an impact on this story too because as you can see from this chapter, Bella and Jake have a lot to talk about when it comes to mating. So to write the chapter on their "talk", which is the next chapter, will be crafted around the results of that poll. And in this case, I will be using the one that has the highest vote. This poll is important to this story, because they will be making their desicion when they have their "talk". So yeah, go vote. And review! Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short. But I thought it was funny. I love Emmett, and couldn't leave him out either.**


	22. Covering a lot of ground

**Thank you all who voted in my recent poll. The results are in and 50% of you voted that you didn't care what day they had sex, any random day would do, "let's just get it on!". So here you go. This chapter covers a lot of ground, so get comfortable. Remember, there actual sex scene will be a new chapter to "OUTTAKE FROM T.R.O.I.S." **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Bella's POV

I heard a gentle thud and rolled over to face my window. Jake straightened up and turned to smile at me as he came over to my bed. He laid down next to me, on top of the covers, and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped on arm around me, kissed my head, then rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Sorry it took so long baby. Just had to go over a few things with Sam. Go back to sleep now."

I sat up to look him in the eyes. I knew Sam would not have kept Jake out as long as he had if it wasn't something very important.

"You were out there a little long for "going over a few things". Everything okay?"

He sighed and turned on his side, I laid back down on my side and we faced each other. He took my hand and laced his fingers in mine.

"Yeah baby everything is fine. Sam and I were talking and Emmett showed up. He was doing rounds, heard me and Sam and came over to talk. Told us he supported you and your decision. Oh and you'll think this is funny. Jasper is messing with Alice and Edward's emotions so bad they are acting like they are stoned. Emmett says they are sitting around singing "Kumbaya." Can you even imagine that shit?"

I laughed. Stick up his ass Edward sitting around stone and singing "Kumbaya". I would pay to see that.

"So what were guys discussing, before Emmett stopped by.?"

Jake stiffened. He was trying to play it cool, but it was obvious it was something important. And he seemed a bit apprehensive to tell me.

"Okay listen Bells, I was going to wait to tell you, but you obviously wont give this up, so I'll tell you now. But you have to promise to hear the WHOLE thing before you say anything, and keep an open mind. Okay?"

I nodded and he took a deep breath. "Okay so I know you and Emily have talked about mating right?" I nodded and he continued. "What she didn't tell you was something else that goes along with mating, kind of. It's called marking. When you and I mate, and it doesn't have to be the first time, but during one of the times you and I mate, I have to bite you. The wolf has to claim you. And when that happens you and I exchange parts of ourselves. You will get something from me, like in Emily's case she got Sam confidence, and I think some of his stamina too because that girl can cook up a storm and never get tired." I smiled at him. He was right about that. "Anyway, yeah, so when I mark you, I would also get something from you. Sam got Emily's calm."

He swallowed and then went on. "So Sam was telling me about his theory Seeing as you have this special shielding power, Sam thinks that is why I imprinted on you. Because I'm Alpha and when I mark you, there is a good chance that I will acquire some of your shielding powers. I'm already a pretty powerful Alpha, seeing as I have the wolf gene from both my mom and dad. Apparently once we mate my powers will get stronger. And then once I mark you, well I'll be a fully mated Alpha with special powers."

"Now we don't know what you'll get from me, but it may expand your powers as well." He stopped and let out a deep breath.

I looked at him, kind of in shock. "You and Sam were discussing when you and I would have sex?"

"No babe, we were discussing the whole mating, marking thing. No other Alpha has ever had the wolf gene as strong as mine, or and imprint with her own super power. Listen Bella, this isn't me putting pressure on you to have sex. I already told you, we do that when you are ready. But I want to know, I need to know what you feel about me marking you. Because once I do that, there is no turning back. My wolf claims you as his, until the end of our days. If you ever leave me, it will destroy me, and you wont be able to have children with anyone else."

I laid there, still holding his hand, letting it all soak in. I smiled and Jake looked at me a bit confused. I hadn't told him yet, but I had actually been thinking about taking our relationship to the next level. Going all the way. Mating. I had started thinking about it after Alice had come and told me that the Volturi were after me. It made me realize that tomorrow is never guaranteed I needed to live for today. And I wanted to be with Jake. I wanted to be fully mated with my soul mate.

The marking was another matter. Truth be told, when he first said he had to bite me, I couldn't suppress a shiver. Because I had been bitten by a vampire. At one time I was going to let Edward bite me to turn me into a vampire.

"Will you biting me turn me into a werewolf?" I asked.

Jake threw his head back and laughed. I scowled at him. "Sorry hunny, it's just funny is all. You know I'm a shape shifter. Real lunar werewolves can turn some one into a werewolf with a bite. I cannot give you the shape shifter gene. To be able to phase you have to be born with it. But, marking is kind of like marriage to a wolf."

"Do you want to marry me? I mean someday." I asked.

"Well, yeah Bella. I wouldn't be bringing all this up if I didn't. I just wanted to make sure you were fully informed and everything."

I nodded and bit my lower lip. I moved closer to Jake and splayed my hands on his bare chest. Smiling up at him I kissed his lightly on his lips, and threw on of my legs over his hip, wrapping it around and using it to push his lower half closer to mine.

"Bells?" He looked at me and cocked an eye brow.

"Jake, I've been thinking about this a lot, the mating part, not the marking. And you know all this stuff with the Volturi got me thinking that we have no idea what is going to happen. We have to live for the now." I lowered my eyes and looked at my hands, feel my face flush. "So um.... if... if you want to mate with me Jake, I want to mate with you."

Jake hooked a finger under my chin and raised it to look in my eyes. "Bella, I want you more than you could ever know. And if your ready baby, then yes, I'll mate with you." He kissed me.

The kiss started slow and safe, but didn't take long to deepen. I stuck my tongue out and dragged it across his lower lip. I pushed my core closer to him, feeling his erection rub against me, I moaned.

Jake moaned, but pulled away from me. "Bells, as much as I would love to mate with you right this minute, we cant."

I pouted. "Why not?"

He chuckled. "For one, it's late, actually really early morning and we both have school. There isn't enough time, because hunny, the first time I make love to you, I'm going to take my time. Worshiping every part of your body, bringing you to the brink over and over before I finally let you have your release." I shivered with anticipation, Jake chuckled again. "And two, your father is snoring down the hall. Our first time will not be a rushed fuck in your bedroom while Charlie sleeps. Besides, I know you, you aren't exactly quiet, and I am sure you don't want Charlie walking in on us. No baby, if we are going to do this, we are going to do this right. So, maybe this weekend?"

I nodded and smiled. "I have to work late on Friday, Mike and I have inventory." Jake made a face and I giggled. "Aw baby don't be like that. Mike hasn't bothered me since you came and had a little "talk" with him. I can come over Saturday."

Jake smiled and nodded. "Come over in the afternoon then. We'll have a nice dinner, and then if you still want to...well we'll just see how it goes okay."

"What about marking?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"Are you going to mark me? I mean do you want to?"

Jake sighed. "That's really up to you. Do I want to mark you. Honestly, yes, my wolf wants to mark you, but we don't have to do it on Saturday if you don't want to." He stared at the end of the bed.

"What if I want you to?" His eyes shot back to stare into mine.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I am baby. If I can give some of my powers to you, then I'm all for it. And maybe I'll acquire your grace in return and wont trip on air anymore."

I smiled and Jake laughed. He rubbed my shoulder and kissed my forehead. Then he yawned, which cause me to yawn. We both laughed. Jake rolled onto his back and I cuddled up on his chest, we set my alarm clock for 20 minutes before Charlie got up, so Jake could sneak out. It wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep.

~0~

I woke when the alarm clock went off, just long enough to kiss Jake goodbye and recent the alarm clock for another hour.

When I woke the second time I groggily dragged myself from my bed and down the hall to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and unbraided my hair. Having braided my hair when it was wet, and then sleeping with the braids caused my hair to have a gentle uniformed wave to it. I brushed it out and pulled it into a high pony tail.

I went back to my room and got ready for the day. Today I would need to talk to Angela and Jessica. I had exactly 2 ½ days until Jake and I would mate. I needed some girl talk. Especially with the two girls who knew what I was about to go through. Both Angela and Jessica had already mated with their wolves, and from what they told me, it was pretty amazing. But neither of them had been virgins. I knew Jake didn't care that I wasn't experienced, I'm sure he preferred it this way. But I wanted to know what to expect.

I ran into Angela in the hallway before class and told her I needed to talk to her and Jessica during lunch, away from the others. She nodded and told me she would find Jessica and spread the word. We would meet at the table in the furthest corner of the cafeteria. Normally we ate with our friends, but occasionally, we would go to this table when we needed to discuss "wolf girl issues".

"Alright so Angela says you have something important to talk to us about. So spill it Swan!" Jessica demanded as I put my lunch tray down.

I rolled my eyes and Angela giggled.

"Well, you guys know that there was a meeting last night with the Cullen's...."

"Yeah we know, our wolves are now paroling around our own houses at night. And Edward is back. Is that what this is about?" Jessica asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm pretty pissed he is back, but no. This is about me and Jake."

I told them all about my special power, and how if Jake marked me we would share powers. Neither Angela or Jessica had been marked yet, although they had already discussed it with their respective wolves.

"So I told him, yes, I was ready to mate, and yes, I was ready to be marked."

Angela smiled and patted my hand. Jessica squealed, jumped up and hugged me.

"Okay, so when is the big day?"

"Geez Jess you act like I'm getting married."

"Marking is kind of wolfy marriage" Jessica countered.

I sighed. She was right, but still. "Fine. Saturday."

"Saturday? Oh Bella that isn't enough time! Do you even have appropriate undergarments? And no you can not wear what you wore for his birthday. And you need sexy underwear, preferably a matching bra and panty set to wear. Do you even own any sexy clothes?"

"I actually already own a very sexy pair of matching underwear, thank you very much, and as far as sexy clothes, how about my party clothes? That short little dark wash denim skirt and tight fitted low cut red shirt with the ¾ sleeves?" I was thankful at this moment that my mother had insisted on buying me sexy underwear for my birthday and sending it to me. I actually couldn't believe she had sent me a red and black lace bra with matching high cut panties.

Jessica and Angela nodded their head in agreement. "Yes, that will work nicely. When are you headed to Jake's on Saturday."

I shrugged. "Sometime in the afternoon. Why?"

"When you find out let Angela and I know so that we can come over before hand and do your hair and make up."

I groaned and Jessica waved her hand at me. "Bella, this is one of the most important days in your life. You are going to become a women. We want to make you look amazing."

"I thought I became a women when I got my first period?"

Jessica scowled at me and Angela giggled behind her hand. But then Angela looked serious and put her hand on mine.

"Uh, Bella, so....do you have...you know...protection?"

Again I was thankful for wacky Renee. "Yeah, my mom put me on birth control when I went into high school. But maybe I should have some condoms too?"

Angela nodded and Jessica reached into her backpack and pulled out an unopened box of magnum size condoms. She handed them to me, and Angela and I stared at her, our mouths hanging open.

"What? A girl should always be prepared!"

The three of us burst into a fit of giggles, and spent the rest of lunch period talking and giggling.

Jacob's POV

Bella took everything I had to tell her well. Very well. So well in fact, I was shocked. I was shocked she was ready to mate. And beyond stoked! And I was shocked she wanted me to mark her. The wolf in me spent the rest of the week in a state of crazy frustration. He knew what was coming, and he couldn't wait. He wanted to mate, and he wanted to mark. Thankfully I wouldn't actually be seeing Bella, although I patrolled her house every night, until Saturday Because I probably would not have been able to control the wolf from bending her over the nearest chair, taking her right then, and sinking his teeth into her shoulder as the climax hit. But I was too busy, and therefore Bella was safe from the big bad wolf, for now at least.

The days following the meeting with in the woods with the Cullen's was filled with meetings with the council, doing research with Sam on the other packs, getting word out to the other packs, and that was on top of going to school and work.

Sam and I met with the counsel that evening. They were surprised and delighted to discover that Bella had a special power. I know that many of the counsel were actually against my imprint of Bella, since she was white. It made me mad, because, while they didn't like the fact that Embry and Seth's imprints were also white, the counsel did not actively try to find a way to break their imprint, like they had done with mine. Which was not something I ever planned on telling Bella. The meeting had been long, but informative Each counsel member had a contact number for a counsel member from other tribes that also had shape shifters. The closest were the Makahs, who also turned into wolves. They were scheduled to come down in 2 weeks, which was the earliest all the tribes could gather. Including the shape shifters from Denali Alaska that Carlisle had mentioned. I was actually really exciting about the prospect of meeting other shape shifters.

The counsel wasn't thrilled about the idea of the pack working with vampires, but agreed with me that their knowledge and fighting techniques would be useful. After the meeting Sam and I called Carlisle and set up training sessions that would start the following Monday and take place twice a week for now.

Carlisle and I also decided that we would work on Bella's power, but after I marked her this weekend. Carlisle, not surprisingly, was fascinated not only by marking itself, but also with the idea that Bella and I could exchange some of our powers. He couldn't wait to see what would happen to Bella. And neither could I.

My Bells.

On top of everything I also had my nightly patrol around Bella's house. At first I was going to do the patrol by myself, but Sam pointed out it would wear me down to much. So he and I split the patrol, and I had Seth and Embry both relieved of their patrols half way through the night. They were as apprehensive as I was about not being the main one with his imprint, so to make them feel better, I let them pick their reliefs.

Embry, not surprisingly chose Quil. Seth asked Leah to be his relief, and at first she tried to refuse. But that boy is the best giving the puppy dog eyes and Leah gave in rather quickly.

Even with how busy I was, the 2 ½ days that laid between me and being with Bella seemed to drag on FOREVER! But finally, finally it was Saturday. A bright, sunny, cold November morning.

I usually do not sleep at my house on Second Beach when Bella isn't with me, but I decided that it would be best if I spent Friday night there, getting everything ready.

Bella usually cleaned the house, top to bottom, every Sunday before she went home. So I decided to enlist the help of the pack and do that for her. The house wasn't that dirty, but I knew she would appreciate it.

I told Bella not to come over until 4pm, so I had the whole day to clean and set up for tonight. I was even cooking for her. Okay so Leah was helping me prepare a roast chicken dinner with all the fixings, but it was the thought that counted. I actually wasn't going to ask Leah, since she gets kind of bitchy about imprints and such. But she came to me when she found out I had given Seth bathroom cleaning duty.

Leah told me that she knew this was Bella's first time. And she felt that every girl deserved the most beautiful first time. I didn't need to ask why she was so adament about it, because I knew her first time was with Sam, and I had seen what happened in both their heads. It wasn't terrible. Okay okay, it was terrible. It happened in the back of Sam's mom's car after a school dance. Sam lasted all of three seconds, and Leah's dress got torn and she wasn't even close to her own release.

So Leah came over with the pack members who were not on patrol and we got to work. Leah headed to the kitchen, and everybody spread out to their preassigned chores. It wasn't that I was making everyone help, I had mentioned that I was going to clean the house for Bella, but I mentioned might need some help, and everyone just kind of volunteered. So I set up a chore chart, and divided them out.

I spent most of the day helping Leah. She really just told me what to do, insisting it would mean more to Bella if I had worked on it myself, but was there to guide me.

With so many pack members helping me, and with their speedy abilities all the chores where done in no time and everyone except Leah left by 2:30pm. We still had a few things left to work on. Leah had actually made a strawberry cheesecake for me, without my even asking.

"So Jake, you got the bedroom all set up?"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did you change the sheets? Straighten it up a bit. Maybe put out some candles for mood lighting?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I got some rose pedals to put on the bed. Same color as the bouquet I have on the table." I pointed to them and she smiled. "That isn't too cheesy, is it?"

Leah smiled again and shook her head. "It's perfect Jake. She'll love it." She looked at her watch. "Okay Jake it's 3pm, your girl will be here in an hour, the chicken will be done around the time she arrives, and the sides are ready, all you have to do is heat them up right before the chicken is done. The rolls need to go in 15 minutes before the chicken is done. Okay?" I nodded. "Okay then go take a shower, put something nice on. Wear a shirt for Christ sakes. Maybe even shoes?! You know your having sex, she knows your having sex, but at least act like a gentleman!!"

And with that Leah made her way out the door, and I headed to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for Bella.

Bella's POV

As I had arranged the night before, Angela and Jessica arrived, more like descended upon my house exactly an hour and ½ before I was due at Jake's.

Jessica carried a box of make-up, and Angela had a box of every hair product and equipment ever invented. I groaned and showed them to my room. I had taken a shower right before they came, so I was ready for them to get to work. And get to work they did.

Angela put my hair in curlers. Jessica tweezed my eyebrows. Angela sprayed my hair with stuff. Jessica applied make-up to my face. Angela pulled, and teased, and twisted, and applied more stuff to my hair. Jessica handed me a lovely sparkly and scented lotion to rub all over my body. Angela and Jessica both put some on their hands and helped me apply. I had my matching red and black lacy bra and high cut panties on under my bathrobe. The girls ripped it off of me, much to my horror.

"Oh, Bella calm down. You don't have anything we haven't seen." Angela said with a smile.

"Yeah and if you do, we want to see it!" Jessica joked. As she liberally applied the sparkly shit to my boobs. I sighed, and when Jessica's back was turned, Angela wiped some of it off. I smiled a thank you and she winked at me.

They helped me dress in the outfit I had already picked out. Jessica insisted I wear my above the knee high heeled black leather boots. When all was said and done, and I looked at myself in my full length mirror, I had to admit I looked damn good. I also was very thankful at that moment that Charlie was off at Billy's house watching a game. If he were here and saw me dressed like this, knowing that I was more than likely going to La Push to see Jake, since that is where I go every weekend, Charlie would lock me in my room for the rest of my life. I'm sure Charlie knew by now that I wasn't spending every weekend at Emily's house. He knew about the hose on second beach. But I didn't flaunt it in his face, so he left it alone. Walking out of the house dressed as I was would definatly be flaunting it.

Before I left, Jessica and Angela helped me pack my over night bag. I already had a few of my clothes already at the house, so all I really needed was some underwear, socks, make-up remover, my birth control and.....

Jessica threw in the box of condoms she had given me and closed the bag.

"Alright girls, let's get Bella off for her date with destiny!" Jessica grabbed the box she had brought in, Angela grabbed hers, I grabbed my over night bag, purse and keys and we left the house.

The drive to La Push seemed to take forever tonight. I tried to stay calm, and drive the speed limit, which of course wasn't hard in a truck that didn't like to go over 50 ever. But finally I was there. I pulled up to the house on Second Beach, parked, grabbed my stuff, jumped out of the car, slammed the door and ran to the front door.

Jacob's POV

I had just finished heating up all the sides, and was placing everything on the table I had set after my shower when I heard Bella's truck. I put the chicken in the middle of the table, wiped my hands on a kitchen towel, because Leah would kill me if she found out I had used my pants, and made my way to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it just in time to see Bella walking up the front steps.

My breath caught in my throat. It was a late November afternoon and the light was beginning to fade. Bella looked stunning in the fading fall light. She smiled at me, and I held the screen door open for her. She perched on tip toes to gently kiss my lips before heading into the house. She put her bags on a chair in the great room, and I put my hand on her lower back, leading her into the dinning room.

"Everything smells great Jake." She said as she sat down.

I smiled at her and passed her the food. We filled our plates and began to eat, making small talk and enjoying out meal. I kept stealing glances at her during dinner, when she wasn't looking.

She looked fan-fucking-tastic! She had on this short dark denim skirt, with the tight low cut red shirt, and these fucking amazing boots. They could only be described as "fuck me boots". Lord. I was already hard, and I shifted, trying to ease the pressure that was building in my pants.

I had taken Leah's advice and had worn a pair of nice jeans, a button down black shirt and I even put on shoes! Ones that tie even!

We finished dinner, and all though I insisted other wise, Bella helped me clear the table, put away the left overs and load the dishwasher. When that was done I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and rested her head on my chest, and I leaned my chin on the top of her head. We swayed back and forth in the kitchen, to music only she and I could hear.

"Are you interested in dessert Bells? I've got strawberry cheese cake." I said as I dipped her, kissing down her neck and she giggled.

"Dessert sounds great." She flashed me a wicked smirk. "But I'm in the mood for something other than cheesecake." She dropped one hand from around my neck and lightly dragged it down my body causing me to shiver.

And then, I really don't know what happened, we were kissing. It was gentle at first. Slow. But then Bella dragged her tongue across my lower lip and all bets were off. I opened my mouth and her tongue slipped in, rubbing against mine. I grabbed her waist and she hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around my hips. I kissed her for a few more seconds than pulled away. She groaned and pouted. I let her down, smiling at her I kissed the top of her head.

"Aw Bells, don't pout. I just want to go nice and slow with you." I lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "Wait right here baby, I'll be right back." And I shot off to the bedroom before she had a chance to protest.

I lit all the candles I had placed around the room, and scattered the rose petals on the bed, making a trail from the door to the bed. When I was satisfied, I left the room and went to grab Bella.

I found her in the great room, shoving something in the back pocket of her skirt. She turned to face me and smiled. I picked her up bridal style and led her to our room. When I got to the door I stopped with my hand on the knob.

"Close your eyes Bells."

She did and I let us in. I put her down, right at the start of the petal trail. I wrapped my arms around her waist and bent to whisper in her ear.

"Alright baby, you can open then now."

When she did, she gasped and put her hand to her mouth, whipping around to look at me. There were tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh Jake!"

She threw her arms around me and kissed me passionately, as I walked her backwards towards the bed.

**Okay guys, kind of a long chapter there, for me at least. Sorry about flipping back and forth with POVs. Hope you liked it. I am working on the chapter of them actually having sex and that will be up in "OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S." either today or tomorrow. I am hoping for today, but we will see. So in the mean time, read and leave me some love. **

**Oh and Dani, I still cannot find you, I searched, but you didn't give me your full first name and there are a million Danis and variations of that name. So yeah, sorry. I really want to contact you, just having a shit of a time doing it! **


	23. There is always hope

**Alright guys this chapter is a little different than the others. I don't know how I feel about it. So let me know what you think. It's kind of a filler chapter. Because honestly, I'm kind of stuck as to where to go from here. I mean yes, we need to see what powers Bella got, and what Jake got. I just don't know how I'm going to set that all up. Oh and there is a reason I have Leah in here. I'm working on something with her too. Because SM shafted that poor girl so bad. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Bella's POV

Jake and I lay there in the bed, basking in the afterglow of our love making. It had been intense and amazing. And the marking hadn't hurt nearly as badly as I though it would. All I felt was a sharp pinch, and then it was over. Of course I was in the throws of a raging orgasm, so I didn't really notice much of what was going on.

Jake laid on his back, I was snuggled up on his chest, my arm draped over him, one of his arms around my waist. We laid there, trying to catch our breath. Neither of us said anything for several moments.

Finally, when I felt I was composed enough, I looked up at him. I was surprised to see that he was already staring down at me, his eyes intense, taking me in, studying me. His face wore a look of slight concern.

"That was amazing Bells." He kissed my forehead. "How are you doing?"

"Fantastic Jake." I knew what he was asking. "I'm not very sore baby, don't worry, and my shoulder hurts hardly at all."

He sat us up and turned me so my back was to him. The room was dark, illuminated softly by the glow of tea lights. But Jake's wolfy night vision made it easy for him to quickly find the two small puncture wounds on my right shoulder. He brushed his fingers over it, and I shivered. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss it, causing me to cry out, in pleasure.

"Hmmm...seems my mark makes you sensitive, sexually sensitive. I think I like this." He turned me around and gave me a toe curling kiss.

When he broke the kiss, all I could do was sit there and grin at him like a fool.

His stomach growled and I laughed.

"Hungry again Jake?"

He grinned at me. "Well, I did kind of work up an appetite."

"Oh really? Doing what?" I teased him. He smirked at me, leaning in for a kiss he said.

"Well you see I had this beautiful, wonderful women in my bed. And I was trying really hard to give her the best night of her life. Takes a lot out of a guy." He kissed my lips quickly, then jumped up. "So, you want some cheesecake?"

I grinned at him and shook my head. "Not right now, I'm going to go take a shower. You could join me and then we could eat cheesecake, in bed."

"Shower sex?" He looked at me hopefully.

I laughed, rolled my eyes. _He is such a guy._ I thought to myself. I nodded my head. "Yes, we can have shower sex, if you would like to try that."

I didn't have to say it twice.

"Damn straight I want to try it!" Jake scooped me up and ran us towards the bathroom.

(**A/N YES There will be a shower sex scene in OUTTAKES FROM T.R.O.I.S. But for now we are moving on.)**

Hours later, after we had showered, had shower sex, and actually showered to be clean, Jake and I emerged from the shower. I was thoroughly exhausted and very satisfied. Jake was hungry. After he threw on a pair of boxer shorts, he wandered out of the room in search of some food. I wasn't all that hungry, and figured I would steel bites from Jake. So I cleaned up all the rose petals, blew out all the candles, slipped on one of Jake's big t-shirts and my boy shorts. I had my back to the mirror when I was throwing the t-shirt over my head, and had glanced backwards, and caught a glimpse of my marking. Or Jake's marking. It wasn't anything large, barely noticeable The best part was that it could be easily hidden. Really the only time it could be seen was when I was naked (and only Jake would see that), or when I was in a bathing suit or tank top. I smiled at the mark, and slipped the t-shirt over my head.

After I brushed my teeth and did all my nightly business, I exited the bathroom and crawled into the bed next to Jake. Who had brought the whole cheesecake into the bedroom, and was eating it right out of the pan. He looked up, mouth full of food, fork half way to his mouth and smiled at me. He nodded towards the bedside table, where he had laid a fork for me. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. I grabbed the fork and he moved the pan towards me so I could grab a bite. It was delicious.

"Jake this is great. You made me a fabulous dinner, and dessert."

"Uh...I had some help."

I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Leah made the cheesecake, with out me asking her to, and came over and helped me make dinner. The pack helped me clean the house too."

I smiled at him. "Awww how thoughtful." It was so nice of Jake to do that for me, and really nice of the pack to help out. But I was surprised by Leah. Why would Leah even care. All I was to her was an imprint. I represented everything that got taken from her.

I shook my head, I wasn't going to think about that now, although I would be sure to pull Leah aside later and thank her privately.

So I cleared my head of all thoughts of anything outside this bedroom. And I ate cheesecake, with Jake.

Leah's POV

I said good bye to Jake, and left him to his final preparations for the night. I got into my car, started it up and headed back to my house.

I knew Jake was surprised, hell they all were, when I volunteered to help him prepare a nice meal for him and Bella to share tonight. I was the pack bitch, no pun intended either. I really was an honest to god bitch to all of them. They hated me, the younger ones feared me. And I was okay with this. Because then they left me alone, and stayed out of my head since I filled it with negativity and sadness. I'll admit it isn't a great way to live, but for me, keeping them all at arms length, helped me keep my sanity. I figured if I didn't have any close friends, I couldn't get hurt...again.

But deep down, in a part of my heart where I still hold Sam, there is a girl, the old Leah. And she is a loving and giving person. Pack Bitch Leah could care less that Alpha Jake was about to bang his imprint for the first time, her first time. Pack Bitch Leah hates imprinting. But Sam's Leah, before his imprint on Emily, that Leah, would care that Jake, a boy she had known all his life, a sweet caring boy, was about to make love to the girl he has wanted as long as he could remember. Sam's Leah understood how important a girls first time was. Sam's Leah wouldn't want any girl to have a first time like she had. Yes it had been with the love of her life, the person she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. But truth be told, it sucked. Back of Sam's mom's van in the school parking lot after Junior Prom.

So when that part of me heard about what Jake was going to do, and the fact that he was going to so much trouble too. Making her a special dinner, even having the pack help him clean the house! I still chuckle because Seth had to clean the bathrooms. Seth fights mom when she asks him, but when that was the chore Seth drew out of the hat, he was all gun ho about it! The pack loves Bella, and would do anything for her. I wasn't doing this to be like the rest of them. I did it for Bella, and for me. For Sam's Leah, who didn't get her magical first time.

I'm sure Bella thinks I hate her. Because I hate imprinting, and am pretty much give a "I could care less about you" vibe to the imprints. The only reason I go shopping with them is because Sam Alpha commands me to, so that I can watch them, make sure nothing happens to them. I feel like a fucking sheep dog.

But I don't hate Bella. I should hate Bella. Bella, who dated a vampire, which is the reason I phased. I phased and my dad's heart couldn't take it and he died. And Bella is an imprint. So I should hate her. But I can't hate her. Because Bella and I have something in common We both loved with our entire being, and were crushed. We broke. But Bella, picked herself up, and she moved on. And she had the courage to love again. Love found her again. A better, stronger, lasting love. It gives me hope.

I pulled in front of the house, parked the car, turned it off, got out and headed inside. I could hear yelling from inside and rolled my eyes. Great! I opened the door and walked into the living room where I was met with the sight of 3 giant shape shifting teenage boys sitting, or trying to sit, on the coffee table their asses were WAY to large for all three of them to fit, so they kept bumping each other, trying to shove each other off. There were playing some racing game on the XBOX. The were hooting and hollering, insulting each other and their mommas. The coffee table groaned in protest, and shook back and forth with each bump. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I went into the Kitchen and grabbed a glass. I put ice in it and filled it with water. I grabbed the untouched box of pizza that sat on the counter and brought everything upstairs to my room, kicking my door shut. I put the box on the bed, and the water on the nightstand. I then dropped to my knees beside the bed, leaning over to look under it. I reached for the box I had hidden in the farthest reaches of no man's land.

It was an old shoe box, from the pair of shoes I bought to wear for Junior Prom. In this box I keep everything from me and Sam. Pack Bitch Leah wants to burn it. Sam's Leah can never part with it, no mater how much it hurts. It is the one last grasp of happiness. The last proof that at one time, Sam DID love Leah. Even though now you would never know it, thank you stupid fucking imprinting.

I find what I am looking for and I put the box aside as I take out the letter. While I let everyone see how disastrous my first time with Sam was, I don't let them see everything. Sam felt terrible about how our first time played out. He took me home and I walked into the house and didn't even say goodnight to him. The next day when I came down stairs I saw one red rose and a note sitting on the kitchen counter.

_My Lee-Lee_

_I know you must hate me. Last night didn't go like I had planned it. You deserved so much better for your first time. I'm sorry._

_I should have taken yo some where, maybe that fishing cabin your dad has. I should have cleaned it up, and made it nice. I should have lit candles, and laid down rose petals. I should have had a nice dinner for you, maybe that roast chicken you like. And then cheesecake for dessert. _

_Maybe I'm too late. But give me a chance Lee-lee. I promise you. I'll give you all of this, and so much more._

_I love you Leah. I know I don't say it a lot. But I do Leah, I do. With every fiber of my being._

_Forever_

_Sam_

I fold the letter back up, and put it in the box next to the now dried red rose. We did eventually get that magical evening. The night he proposed.

But I never got my forever.

Bella gives me hope. Bella makes me believe in second chances.

**I actually cried when I wrote Leah's POV. Like I said, what SM did to Leah in the books was so not cool.**

**Okay so read and leave me some love. Reviews are better than car sex.**


	24. Somebody better be dead

**Here is another chapter just in time for mother's day. Enjoy!**

Sam's POV

I phased back into human form in the woods right beside Jacob's house on Second Beach. I put my cut offs on and made my way to the front of his house, slowly. I didn't want to be here. It was 11:30 am and while it wasn't terribly early on a Sunday morning, I knew what planned for last night, and I felt really fucking bad that I had to come over. But it wasn't my choice.

About three hours ago I myself was happily laying in my bed, naked, with my imprint, who was also naked. I had told the pack last night they need to find somewhere else to be on Sunday morning, because I had plans for Emily and myself, that would hopefully take us into Sunday morning.

It's a weird thing that happens to us imprinted wolves. When we know one imprinted wolf is going to me mating and marking for the first time, we all have the urge to mate like freaking rabbits. Weird I know, and a little creepy, so we try not to think about it.

Anyway, so yeah, three hours ago I'm all wrapped up with Emily, getting hot and heavy, again, when my fucking cell phone rings. I look at the caller id and it's a counsel member. So I know it's got to be something important, because they wouldn't call me that early if it wasn't

And I guess it's kind of important, but also fucking rude, if you ask me. The counsel knew that Jake and Bella planned to mate and mark this weekend. Jake didn't tell Bella that they knew, since his dad is on the counsel and best friends with her dad. She would have freaked. It wasn't like Jake wanted to tell his dad he was going to be banging his girlfriend this weekend. But when the counsel found out that Bella had a shielding ability and that marking could possibly transfer some of that to Jake, well they all got really excited and DEMANDED to know when he planned on mating and marking her.

In Jake's defense, he hadn't planned on telling them. But Jake and Bella had made the decision to mate and mark this weekend before Jake met with the counsel, and they hounded him about it. Until he finally broke and let it slip.

So the counsel convened this morning and fucking called me to see if I had heard from Jake about how his mating and marking had went. Can you believe this shit? When I told them I didn't know because I had not heard from him yet, they told me that I had to go find out. I suggested they call him themselves, but they told me this was my job as Beta. Uh, no, last time I checked it was not my job to make sure the Alpha had gotten laid. I mean seriously. I tried to protest, but I was over ruled. I was told to get down to Jake's and see if the mating and marking had taken place as planned, and if so, what powers had been transferred. Wasn't I a lucky dog!

So here I was, pacing back and forth on Jake's front porch, after ringing the door bell and pounding on the door, waiting for him to come to the door. He was going to kill me.

**Jacob's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring, and someone pounding on the door. I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. 11:30am. _WHAT THE FUCK! Somebody better be dead. _I thought to myself.

"I agree." Bella grumbled.

"You agree to what?" I was a bit confused.

"To what you just said. About somebody better be dead for waking us up."

I sat up like a shot and turned her to look at me, startling her.

"Jake, what the fuck are you grabbing...."

"Babe, the question you answered! I thought it! I didn't say it out loud.!"

She looked at me confused for a moment, still groggy with sleep. The door bell rang again and I heard someone shouting my name. It sounded like Sam.

"Why would Sam be here now?" Bella asked. Again I knew she had answered my thought.

"I don't know babe, but you are reading my mind. Kind of freaking me out. Let me go see what Sam wants and then we can play around with this new trick of yours."

She nodded, her eyes scrunched up, she was thinking now.

"_I can read minds now? No way. Ha take that Edward."_

I smiled as I slipped on a pair of cut offs. "Well, babe, seems it works both ways, as I just heard that thought. Funny that you might be able to read Edward's mind but he cant read yours."

She gasped in surprise and I chuckled as I headed down the hall way.

Sam was working himself into a frenzy on my front porch, banging the door, shouting my name, ringing the bell. I opened the door, crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"Somebody better be dead." Was all I said. In truth I didn't want any one to be dead, except a bunch of leeches, but they already are technically dead so they don't really count.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor. "Hey Jake, man I am sorry to do this. But the counsel convened this morning and called me. They wanted to know if you guys mated and marked and if so, what powers did you get and vise versa." He hurriedly spit out and then let out a deep sigh.

My mouth dropped. I was pretty shocked that the counsel would be so bold. I shook my head. My dad was on the counsel. He and I were going to have a little chat later about this. I understand that the vampire threat is very real and very dangerous. But this was uncalled for. I told them I would meet with them again after the weekend.

"Well we really haven't had a chance to see. We weren't actually testing anything out, powers wise." I said with a smirk and Sam just chuckled. "But we did just figure out that she can read my mind, and I can read hers."

Sam's head whipped up and he looked in my eyes. He wore a look of shock and excitement. "Well that's something."

I nodded. From down the hall I heard the sound of water running. Bella was up and showering.

"_I wish Jake were in here with me again."_

"_I wish I was in there too babe."_

"_Oh well, this is interesting, communicating with you like this. Send Sam away and come join me."_

"_Can't. Counsel called Sam and sent him over here to see if we got it on, if I marked you and if we had a power exchange. So I guess once you've showered, I'll shower and we will head over to the counsel building."_

"_If we must."_

Sam was staring at me. I smiled.

"Sorry, Bella and I were "talking"."

"Through your minds?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, the counsel is going to love this. We should head over."

I nodded. "Bella is taking a shower, I'll take one after her and then we will head over. Why don't you go tell them, we'll meet you there in about an hour."

Sam nodded and headed off towards the woods. I shut the door and headed down the hall, shedding my cut offs. Maybe a quick shower with Bella. Then I could face the world.

**I know it's kind of short. So what do you think of the mind reading shared thoughts. I don't know if I'm going to have her be able to connect with the whole pack or not yet. And I don't know if I'm going to have her be able to read other people's minds yet either. What do you think?**

**So read and leave me some love. Consider it your mother's day gift to me.**


	25. Deciet

**Okay so this isn't a very long chapter. And I know it isn't giving you an answer to what the rest of the powers are that she and Jake have. But I am traveling right now. My husband is on leave and we are visiting his family. So I am giving you a little something to tide you over.**

**And I am also urging you to go check out another story by one of my readers and very dear friend jul5857. The name of her story is MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE. **

**Its a great story. Military Jake! Navy Jake! Jake in a WHITE UNIFORM! MMM DRESS WHITES... So after you read this little tidbit, and review, I suggest you go read her story.**

Edward's POV

I sat on the couch in my room, elbows on my knees, chin resting in my hands. I waited.

One

Two

Three

I heard a rush of foot steps, my bedroom door swung open and Alice marched in, slamming the door behind her. I looked up and smiled.

"Well, what do you think of my idea?"

"You know I can't see much because of the wolves."

"But what about the first part of my plan? Do you think it will work?"

Alice paused for a moment, closing her eyes. When she opened them again she nodded. "It should. Your best bet is Wednesday. She has to work that day, and the wolves will be training with our traitorous family."

I chuckled. Alice and I had begun to think of the rest of the family as traitors, since they had taken sides with Bella, and had accepted her dangerous relationship with a werewolf with open arms. Alice and I were the only hold outs. I was convinced, and Alice agreed, that if given the chance to talk to Bella without her filthy mutt and his flea bitten friends, we could get her to see things my way. And I could get her back. Now it was just a matter of getting her alone. And getting away from the family.

Since our meeting in the woods, the rest of the family had been on constant vigil. Jasper had kept Alice and I in a constant state of what can only be described as emotionally stoned. When I couldn't take it anymore, I swore to the family that I would leave Bella alone. And so I had been good to my word for the past few days, and slowly the family had backed off of Alice and I.

It was a good thing I was the only mind reader, and the fortune teller was on my side. It made it easier to plan, and get away with "Operation get Bella back".


	26. Council fuckers

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this, and adding it to favorites and all that stuff. It blows me away. **

**A big thanks to juls5857 who Beta this chapter for me. She is writing a real awesome story that I highly recommend. The story is called _MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE. _It's Jake/Bella, all human and absolutly wonderful. It's got Jake as a Navy guy and it's all about their relationship and dealing with things in her past and his job. JAKE IN DRESS WHITES PEOPLE! GO READ IT!**

After a quick shower, where Bella would not let me touch her because "We don't want to keep the council fuckers waiting", her words not mine, I dressed and made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I had been looking forward to a nice lazy Sunday morning, spent mostly in bed, exploring Bella's body, with the occasional break for some food. And I had a feeling that Bella would have made me a lovely breakfast, filled with bacon and eggs, toast and pancakes, and fruit. Because that was what she served me every Sunday. I didn't make her do it, I didn't even ask her. She just did it. She told me she liked making me breakfast, and couldn't wait for the time when she could do it for me everyday.

But today I had to settle for pop-tarts. With a sigh I grabbed 3 pop-tart pouches, opening two and putting the four breakfast treats in the toaster. I opened the last pouch and got a paper towel. I removed the outer edge of the two remaining pop-tarts. That's how Bella liked them, cold and with out the crust. And she only ate the cinnamon brown sugar kind. It was weird, but it was just one more thing that made me love her more.

My pop-tarts finished, and I carefully pulled them out and placed them on my own paper towel. Bella came into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge. She handed me one, and I handed her the de-crusted uncooked pop-tarts. She smiled a thank you, I picked up my slightly cooler pop-tarts and we headed out the door.

I quickly devoured my food and chugged down my water, while Bella nibbled at her food. We walked to the council building in a comfortable silence. It wasn't far from my house on Second Beach. Seeing as the house was where the chief once lived, they build the counsel buildings nearby, right on the edge of the woods. When I was a kid, I always wondered why they built the building so close to the woods, with a back entrance right after the tree line. But then I turned into a wolf, and I realized that it was designed with the wolves in mind. Because we do spend a lot of time meeting with the counsel.

Meeting with the counsel. The thought of it brought me back, I glanced over at Bella. She had finished her pop-tart, and was sipping her water. She replaced the cap, and turned to look at me, smiling. I smiled back and grabbed her free hand.

When we got to the building, the pack was waiting outside for us, looking just as pissed as I felt. My dad sat next to Sam, and I couldn't help but glare down at him a little.

He held up his hands. "This was not my idea. I wasn't even informed they were going to call a meeting today. I wasn't invited." He gestured behind him and I noticed Sue Clearwater was holding onto the handles of his chair. After Harry's death, she had taken over his position on the council. "Seems they didn't want Sue here either. Probably because they knew we wouldn't be too keen on gathering everybody on a Sunday morning, when we would be meeting you on Tuesday." He shook his head.

I looked at him in shock.

"When Sam got here before the pack, he went inside to speak with them, and seeing I wasn't there..."

"I figured out what they were doing, and went and got Billy." Sam finished the story for my father. I nodded, shooting my father an apologetic smile. He smiled and nodded, turning his face quickly to look at Bella who blushed, causing my father to chuckle.

Shit. My dad knew. Of course he had known about the plan for mating and marking this weekend, since he was on the council. But I don't think she had thought about the fact Billy would know. She knew he was on the counsel, but the thought of him knowing what we were doing, my poor Bella. I didn't really care if my dad knew. Although I admit it was a little embarrassing. And then there was Sue. She had been getting closer to Charlie these past few months. He had started out being there to help her after Harry's death, but it had turned into something more. I'm sure Bella was freaking out, thinking Sue would tell Charlie.

"Don't worry Bella I wont be saying anything to Charlie. Pack business and all." Billy winked at her, and Sue smiled, nodding in agreement, then she started pushing my dad the building. At the door Billy turning his head to add. "Well, lets go in and get this over with."

Bella buried her face in my chest. I grabbed her garbage from her, and handed it, along with mine to the nearest pack member and wrapped my arms around her, chuckling softly into her hair. She pushed away a little and looked up, furrowing her brow and frowning.

"I don't see the humor in this Jake."

I pulled her back into my arms. "Sorry hunny." I mumbled. Someone cleared their throat. I turned to see Sam and the rest of the pack, shifting uneasily. I sighed, and released Bella, taking her hand. I looked at the pack again, nodded for them to follow, turned to face the door and walked inside.

Bella's POV

We walked to the front of the great hall. Once we were in front of the council members, the pack spread out in the same positions they would take if phased. Jake led me to stand with him and Sam, in front of the pack. I stood at Jake's left side, while Sam stood at his right, slightly behind him. Jake held my hand and angerly glanced over to where the counsel sat in a semi circle.

Billy sat in the center, looking to the sides of him at the other members of the council, wearing the same angry expression as his son. The man sitting next to him, Old Quil, seem to shrink under the angry stars, and fidgeted nervously with his pen. You could tell by the look on Billy's face, that he felt more than just anger. He felt betrayed by the man he considered to be one of his closest friends.

"Well, members of the council, seeing as we were all called here to satisfy your curiosity on what powers may have been exchanged last night why don't we get this over with." Billy said and gestured at Old Quil to proceed with what ever he was going to do to test me.

Old Quil nodded and cleared his throat. He looked at Billy and said. "Billy, I know that you feel I step on some toes, with this being your son and the daughter of your best friend. But may I remind you that he is Alpha, and she," He waved his hand at me. "it seems has great powers that will benefit us and the survival of our people. I thought it in our best interest to see what had happened, so that we can start preparing ourselves for the vampire attack that is coming."

Old Quil turned to look at Jake. "Alpha, tell us. Was last night successful? Are you a fully mated alpha who has marked his imprint?"

I looked down at the floor wishing it would swallow me up, and I could feel my face burning with what was probably the deepest red blush ever. Jake squeezed my hand.

"Are you seriously asking me if I had sex with my girlfriend last night? I mean does this really have to be documented?" He shifted uncomfortably. "The answer is yes. We mated and I marked her."

"And have you experienced any change in your powers, Alpha?" A tall, tall thin gentleman sitting at the end of the semi circle on the left ask.

"Well we haven't really been experimenting with our powers. But this morning, Bella and I were able to read each others thoughts. Not only that, but we could actually talk to each other through our minds."

"Are either of you able to read the minds of anyone else in the room?" Another man on the other side of the semi circle asked.

Jake shook is head and looked at me. "No, just Jake's."

"I wonder..." Billy started, softly muttering to himself. He looked at Jake.

"Why don't we take this outside, I have a theory. But to test it, the pack needs to phase."

Jake nodded, and we made our way to the back of the hall to a door that was right in back of where the counsel sat. The council filed out first, then Jake and I, then the rest of the pack. We made our way through another large room, although not as large as the great hall. There were tables and chairs, and rows of bookshelves that were packed with books and folders filled with papers.

Jake leaned down toand started to whisper in my ear. I smiled at him and tapped my head, reminding him of our new connections. He chuckled and straightened out.

"_This is all so new to me babe, I forgot I could talk to you like this. This part of the building is for the counsel and pack only. These books and manuscripts are all about the wolf pack, and other shifters. Our legends, and other things that might be useful for us to know."_

I nodded as we continued towards another door at the back wall. We went through it and I realized we were outside again. We were now in back of the counsel building, directly in front of the tree line.

Again I heard Jake's voice in my head. _"Easy for us wolves to enter and exit with out anyone catching us phased."_

Billy looked at Jake. "Jake, you and Bella can communicate with each other while you are human, but I am guessing you didn't try communicating while you were a wolf."

"No we didn't try." Jake said and Billy nodded.

"I want you to phase and try to communicate. Bella, you'll tell us if it works. Then I want the rest of the pack to phase. You may not be able to communicate with the pack while they are in human form, but I am wondering, since the pack mind works as one when phased, if you will be able to talk to them when they are all phased with Jake."

I had to hand it to Billy, it was an interesting idea. I nodded and Jake took off towards the trees. Minutes later my Jacob appeared in wolf . He stayed within the tree line, sat on the ground, waiting.

"Alright, well, do whatever it is you guys did and see if this works." Billy said and I nodded and closed my eyes.

"_Hey Jake, can you hear me?" _I opened my eyes and I swear I saw Wolfy Jake grin before I heard him respond.

"_Hey sexy, I hear you. This is kind of cool, we can say naughty things to each other and no one will know. I like it."_

"_Mmmhm, well how about we do that another time. Right now I need to let them know that I can indeed talk to you while you are a wolf."_

I turned to look at Billy and I smiled. "Yes, Jake and I can communicate while he is a wolf."

There was a buzz of excitement coming from everyone, especially the counsel members. Billy nodded.

"Alright, well lets see about the rest of the pack."

With that Sam led the rest of the pack into the woods, all emerging in wolf form not 2 minutes later. The all spread out just inside the tree line with Jake in the middle. It seemed as all eyes were on me now, and I gulped as I looked back at them.

Suddenly my brain was hit with what felt like a thousand voices, all shouting my name. Then everything went black.

**Alright thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you n the next chapter.**


	27. Inside the minds of wolves

**Okay, so a few days ago I get a review DEMANDING I update soon. And then today I get another review from the same person with one word: UPDATE. The person was not signed into FF and while they did leave a name there is no way for me to privately have this "talk" with them, so unfortunately all of you have to be part of this. **

**As a reader of many stories on here I understand that it can be frustrating when your stories aren't updated as often as you would like. I write as often as I can, and I am really sorry if you are unhappy with the time it takes me to update. And when I say this, I'm going to sound like a bitch, but here it goes.**

**I have a life. I am a stay at home mom with a very active three year old, who has health and behavioral problems. I spent today in the hospital getting tubes put in her ears. I spend a lot of days on the phone with different counseling/community services trying to figure out what to do for my daughter. My husband is in the Military. Most of the time I am a single parent. I am lucky that my family lives near by, but it comes with added responsibilities My 89 year old grandfather lives with my mother and I am often the one who has to take him to doctors and things. My mother and sister run a day care inside their house so they rely on me to help out. I also have to take my brother, who is 14, to all sorts of sports events, doctors and all that stuff. My dad's girlfriend has gone crazy and ended up in the nut house and I have had to help him out. My husbands family does not live close, but we have been dealing with the failing health of his father, and the death of his mother. I am also in the middle of a kitchen/bathroom remodel. Half the time my power gets cut off and I don't have internet access. On top of all of this, I myself have health problems. I am a cancer survivor, I don't have a thyroid, and I have depression. Some days, on the few days I actually have time to myself, I just don't feel like writing. Or I have nothing to write. Sometimes it comes down to writers block.**

**I am not telling you all this for sympathy. I am not telling you this to complain. I'm not whining. I want you, and you know who you are, to understand. And this may come off the bitchiest but it needs to be said. If you are unhappy with my lack of updates, then you do not have to read my story. There are some wonderful stories here, many much better than mine, that are updated much more frequently. I am flattered that you like my story so much, and want me to continue. But the reviews like those two stop now.**

**For those of you who have been patient with me, leaving me love and encouragement, I thank you. I write for you guys. I write because I enjoy it, and it takes me away from all my above mentioned shit, but you guys keep me going. So I apologize again for having to do this so publicly. **

**I would also like to thank juls5857 for her help on this chapter. You should all check out her story "MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE". It is an awesome story. I love it. All about Jake and Bella, and Jake is in the Navy. Jake in dress whites people!**

**So enough with this long ass, and bitchy authors note. I apologize, this chapter isn't as good as it should be. I pushed it out. Tried my best, but isn't my best work.**

Jacob's POV

I watched as my father explained to Sam his plan. I watched as Sam led the pack into the woods. I could hear the hurried removal of clothing, the excited chatter, and then I heard each pack member as their voice entered my head. I listened and watched through the pack mind as they all emerged from the woods and took their positions on either side of me.

I could hear Paul and Leah grumbling about being here on a Sunday morning. I heard Jared and Sam discussing the new health kick Emily and Kim were on, and how it was affecting the taste of the food.

Then I heard the other five. And I cringed.

_Belllllaaaaa! Belllaaaaaaa! Can you hear me? _(Quil chirped)

_Yeah Bella, can you hear us? _(Embry joined in)

_Think she can hear us? _(Brady asked)

_I don't know, but it would be cool if she could. Bella? Are you listening. _(Colin chimed in)

_BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA! _(Seth shouted at the top of his lungs, which caused Leah to break formation and smack him upside the head with her paw. Sam growled at her, but she only rolled her eyes, before taking her position again.)

I kept my eyes on Bella as all this commotion was going on inside my head. I remember the first time I phased. I remembered how overwhelming all the voices in my head at once was. I was nervous about what would happen if Bella could hear the pack through my mind. My mind raced as I realized I should probably make them all be quiet and wait for Bella to try and communicate.

But I was too late. I watched as Bella paled, and then began to fall. Thankfully she was standing next to my dad and Sue. Bella slumped over onto my father's chair, Sue reached out and was able to gently pull Bella onto the ground, before she hurt herself.

I growled at the pack and all the noise stopped. Without even uttering a word to them I dashed back into the woods, phased quickly, pulled on my shorts, and rushed out towards Bella.

I fell to my knees and gently took her from Sue, propping her head and upper body up with my arms. The council was all a stir, shouting and demanding to know what just happened.

"Do you think she heard the wolves before she passed out?" Old Quil questioned.

"I don't know but I still have my reservations about her ability to be the Alpha's mate. She passed out! If she can't handle a few voices in her head, how will she be able to help protect the tribe from Vampires." Levi Uley answered.

I glanced up and growled at him, my father shot me a warning glance, before turning to address the council.

"Have any of you ever phased." No one answered. None of them had. "Right, so you have no idea what it is like to have voices suddenly bombarding you. I can only imagine it is overwhelming. And let me say this. Questioning her abilities, or her worth as an Alpha mate ends NOW. We do not question the intentions of Taki Aki." **(Cannot for the life of me remember how to spell the great spirits name)**

Billy turned back to look at me, as Bella started to stir in my arms.

Bella's POV

Warmth. My upper body was surrounded by warmth. I heard voices and I blinked my eyes and began to move, only for the warmth to tighten around me.

"Bells, hunny, you okay."

I opened my eyes fully and turned towards the sound. I realized the warmth I felt was Jake's strong arms, holding my upper body off the cold ground.

**I know this isn't a great place to end. But honestly, I don't know what I want to do next. There is a lot I need to do, and want to do, but I'm still working it all out. So bear with me.**


	28. Pack Bitches can be nice sometimes

**Thank you all so much for your very kind and supportive reviews after my little tantrum in the last chapter. A few of you expressed concern that I may stop writing. I can assure you that I am not going to be walking away from this story. I may take a while to update from time to time, but I always do, and I always will, come back to this story.**

**Again, I do apologize for getting all bitchy and whiny in the the last chapter. I know that everyone has a life, and everyone has problems. And I knew when I started writing that my life was crazy. What I didnt expect was for it to get as crazy as it has in the last few months.**

**And then of course there is the writers block. But writing last night, and then writing this chapter have gotten the juices flowing again. I have the next few chapters already mapped out. **

**A big thanks to juls5857 for her continued support. She Betas these chapters, and does such a great job. And she is a fantastic writer herself. After you read this chapter, and review of course, please go check out her story "MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE". It is an AMAZING story about Jake and Bella, he's in the Navy, she just got out of an abusive relationship. It's so beautifully written. And she has Sam and Leah together! Jake in dress whites, and Sam and Leah together. What more could you ask for!**

Bella's POV

I blinked again, letting my eyes adjust, and looked up into Jake's very worried face. I gave him a weak smile, patted him on the arm, and started to sit up, only to have Jake's arms tighten around me.

"Hey now Bella, take it easy."

"Jake I'm fine, it was a little overwhelming, I will admit, but I am sure that this time the pack will refrain from screaming my name in unison." I glared at the wolves who were still standing in formation at the edge of the forest. I watched as Seth, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Colin all hung their heads and whimpered, like naughty puppies. I couldn't help but giggle internally at the thought.

Jake looked towards the whimpering, scowled at the five of them, and I heard a growl raise from his chest. I lightly swatted him and he looked at me.

"Don't be too hard on them Jake, they were excited." While I wasn't thrilled at what had happened, I didn't want Jake to be too severe. I was sure they wouldn't do the same thing again.

I tried to get up again, and this time Jake loosened his death grip, and helped me stand, but still held onto my waist, pulling me into his side.

I looked up at Jake, and then addressed Billy and the rest of the council. "I'm sure you figured out that I could indeed hear the pack when Jake and the whole pack were all phased together. You might also be interested in knowing that I cannot hear any of the wolves right now. I know you want to see what other powers I have, or that I gave Jake... I am a shield, and I probably gave Jake some shielding powers. And I don't know if you noticed, but there really isn't anything to shield against right now. Tomorrow the pack is working with the Cullen's. Jake will be able to see if he got shielding abilities then. But right now, I'm tired, and I have a headache. I'd like to call it quits, if it's okay with all of you."

The council murmured among themselves, none of them daring to say no, knowing that they were on Billy's shit list right now. Billy looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Bella, I think it is a good idea you go home. But I still need Jake for a little while." Billy turned to look at Jake. "Go back and talk to the pack, have one of them take Bella to the house on Second Beach, send the rest of them home, and you and Sam meet me and the council inside. I think there are a few things we need to get straight."

Jake nodded and kissed me quickly. "Go on back inside with my dad and the council, I'll be in in a few minutes." And with that he headed back into the forest, gesturing at the wolves to go inside the woods and phase back.

I watched at the pack disappeared back into the trees, then turned and followed Sue and Billy back inside, with the council trudging solemnly behind me.

Leah's POV

I watched Bella faint. I watched Jake rush to her. I watched it all and tried to control my thoughts while I was phased. Because I didn't want anyone to know how I felt about the whole thing. I kind of felt sorry for Bella. Yes, me, grand Pack Bitch Leah, felt sorry for Bella. Not only did Bella have to stand in front of a whole bunch of adults she didn't know and discuss in detail what happened when she had sex with her boyfriend for the first time, she also had to admit these things to my mom, who happened to be dating her dad; and Billy, who was the father of said boyfriend AND her dad's best friend. Talk about embarrassing! Then to top it all off, the girl passes out when she hears all the pack in her head. I know one thing for sure, I will be dragging Seth by his ear over to Bella and making him apologize first chance we get. But now I was phased back into my human form, standing around with the rest of the pack. So I can let myself think about everything that has happened today.

I am leaning against a tree, a few feet away from the rest of the pack. Jake is standing in front of everyone, and he is fucking furious. Embry, Quil, Brady, Colin, and my fucktard brother Seth all stand off to one side, looking at the ground. Sam stands next to Jake, and they both have their arms crossed over their chests, as Jake lays into them. I roll my eyes, and then close them. Sure, he has every right to be pissed, but do all of us need to be here? I just want to go home and crawl into my bed. I don't have to patrol until tomorrow. I just want to be left alone for the rest of the day, to ignore the real world and all the monsters and craziness in it.

"I am trying to understand why the five of you thought screeching at Bella would be helpful. Don't you remember what it was like to phase for the first time and hear all those voices in your head? If I had thought you guys would act like that I would have ordered you all to be silent until Bella started talking. But I guess I thought you guys were big boys and didn't need to be told how to handle yourselves."

I opened my eyes again, and watched as Jake dragged his hand over his face and shook his head. He put one hand on his hip and pointed at the five.

"Alright, so for that little stunt the five of you have earned weekend patrols for the next two weekends, starting Friday night."

The three imprinted wolves, Embry, Quil, and Seth groaned. Jake shot them a look and they shut up.

"Alright, so we meet tomorrow at the treaty line at 3:30 pm for training with the Cullen's." Jake turned to look at Sam. "Sam, dad wants you and me to meet him in the main hall, we need to discuss a few things with the council." Jake and Sam both smirked, knowing that they will probably be watching as Billy tears the council a new one. He then turns his head back to look at the rest of us. "So that's it for now. You all can go home, get some rest, do your homework- there is school tomorrow, and I'll see you all for training."

We all start to leave, but then Jake stops us. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I need someone to take Bella back to my house. She's still a little wobbly." He shoots another death glare at "the five". "And I just don't want her to be left alone right now. Anybody want to...no no no YOU five have done quite enough today. Anybody else care to volunteer before I volunteer you myself?"

I sigh and raise my hand. Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do. "I'll do it."

There is a collective gasp from my surprised pack mates. I flip them the bird. Jake chuckles, but raises his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I demand

"Leah, you never volunteer for anything, especially not when it has to do with imprints. And this is the second time you have volunteered to help with Bella. Like when you helped Jake last night..." Seth rambled on, but I had enough of him.

I walk over and grab him by the ear. He yowls in pain, but I start dragging him towards the council building.

"Whatever Seth. But right now, you're coming with me to apologize to Bella for your obnoxious behavior that contributed to her fainting. And don't start trying to pass the blame. I know those others had something to do with it, but I am not their big sister."

I can hear Sam and Jake chuckle as they follow me and yowling Seth back into the council building, through the hall and back room. I exit the door into the main hall and continue to drag Seth by his ear until he and I are both standing in front of Bella. I let go of Seth's ear and push him until he is standing directly in front of her.

He stands there, his head down, staring at the floor. I kick the back of his leg, and he picks up his head. He looks in Bella's eyes and sighs.

"Bella, I am sorry I was obnoxiously yelling your name, and I'm sorry I was a contributing factor in your fainting. I hope you are okay and can forgive me."

Bella smiles at him and reaches out her hand to pat Seth on the arm.

"It's okay Seth, I'm sure you weren't trying to make me faint."

Seth smiles, and then looks at me. I nod and motion towards the door. He nods at me, smiles one last time at Bella, and then takes off like a bat out of hell out the door.

I watched him go, smiling. Then I turned and looked at Bella. Jake was at her side, holding her to him, talking softly. But I could still hear him.

"Bella, I have to stay behind, work some things out with the council, Leah is going to take you to my house. I shouldn't take very long. Okay?"

She looks up at him, and then looks at me. I can see she is a little apprehensive. I try to smile as kindly as I can at her. She gives me a weak smile in return, before looking back at Jake. She nods, kisses him gently on the lips, hugs him, and then walks towards me.

I look at Jake, nod a goodbye, and tun towards the door, Bella following not far behind.

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much to Juls5857. She had A LOT of typos to correct in this chapter. All bow down to her amazing powers! Leave some love, and then go read her story.**


	29. Special Pack Members

**Hey look, it's another update. And I know you're all thinking "She whined about her busy crazy life, and not having anytime, but here she has updated 3 times in 3 days. WTF?" **

**Well it seems, once I get working again, I seem to be able to pop out quiet a few chapters before I run out of juice. But once I run out of juice, it takes awhile to get "juiced up" again.**

**I would like to thank juls5857 for being such a wonderful beta. Please go check out her story. MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE. She is an awesome Beta and a terrific writer. And besides, Jake in dress whites! YUM-O!**

Jacob's POV

I watched Leah walk out the door, with Bella following not far behind. I stood there, even after the door had closed behind her, and her smell began to fade. I could hear the council shuffling around behind me, nervously chattering amongst themselves.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Sam.

"Billy says he is ready to begin and wants you up there with him." He pointed towards the front of the hall, where my father and Sue sat in front of the council.

I nodded and followed Sam. I stood next to my father, and Sam stood beside Sue. I scanned the faces of the council members sitting before me. Not one of them looked me in the eyes. Four men sat in front of me. Quil Ateara Sr, Joshua Uley, Louis Bradley, and Max Avery. All of them were descended from wolves of the original pack, all of them related to wolves of the current pack. And if there had been vampires around when they were of the age to phase, they too would have been wolves.

But sometimes the fact that they weren't part of the pack, didn't keep them from butting their noses into our business. And their little stunt this morning was the last straw.

"I consider myself a reasonable person. But when you mess with me, or my family, then all reason goes out the window. What you did this morning was inexcusable. Going behind my back, leaving Sue in the dark, and ordering Sam to do your dirty work was just plain wrong." My father paused, and dragged his hand over his face.

"I have known all of you my entire life, you have been my friends and co-council. I thought I could trust you. I thought we worked together on all things, especially things that involve the pack. I would be this angry if you had done this to any of the pack members. But I am especially wounded that you did this to my son. For weeks you questioned why my son had imprinted on a white women. Many of you questioned my loyalty, saying the only reason I approved of the imprint was because of my friendship with her father. You wanted to break them up. You wanted to break the imprint. You even did research to see if the imprint could be broken, something none of you would even consider when Sam came begging after he imprinted on Emily."

He paused again, and from the corner of my eye I saw Sam shoot a look at his father, who bowed his head in shame. I was shocked. I knew that they had tried to find a way to break the imprint between and Bella. But I hadn't known about Sam trying to find a way to break his with Emily. I would have to ask him about it.

"And then you find out that Bella holds some power of her own, and you all change your tune. You push the idea of mating and marking, and then you demand they come over here the minute they finish bumping uglies and tell you all about it. Not only did you offend me by going behind my back, but you offended and embarrassed my son's imprint, and the daughter of my best friend, a women who I hold in high regard and love as if she were my own child.

"I have been thinking about what we should do with the council. Now technically, I'm chief, and back in the day, people who did things behind the chief's back would be executed." There was a loud gasp from the council and my father chuckled darkly. "Of course we don't do that sort of thing anymore. So I was thinking...you guys want to be part of the pack, well I think you should have some of the responsibilities that you have given to the pack."

Sam and I exchanged a confused glance. My father looked up and smiled, patting my hand that was resting on the handle of his wheel chair. He looked back at the council.

"So from now on, you four will be taking over the responsibility of cleaning the council building after every function held here."

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. These four men were the ones who didn't want to pay some one to clean the building after events, so they decided that the pack should do it. They used the line that it taught responsibility and the value of a good honest days work. Whatever.

Quil Sr. rose his hand to speak. My father nodded at him. "For how long?"

"I will inform you when I feel you have been punished enough. Now this meeting is over. I'm sure there will be no further problems like this one. I will contact you tomorrow after the pack meets with the Cullen's"

Quil Sr. and the rest of the council only nodded, got up from their seats and left in silence.

My dad turned to look at me, grinning wildly. I looked at Sam and Sue and then we all lost it. I had never laughed so hard. My sides hurt. When we had all regained our composure I said goodbye to my dad and Sue, and Sam and I left the lodge together.

We walked silently down the path. There was no point in phasing, since my house was near by, and Sam's wasn't too much further.

Sam sighed heavily and turned to look at me.

"Nobody, not even Emily and Leah, know that I tried to find a way to break the imprint. I've always been good at guarding my thoughts. And the council is sworn to secrecy. I just didn't think it was right. I mean, yeah I love Emily, and you know the pull of the imprint and everything. But I felt it wasn't fair to either women. Emily was madly in love with a man at the Makah Reservation The word was he was going to propose to her at our, mine and Leah's, wedding."

Sam huffs "It's funny too, because this guy, is the Alpha of his pack." He looks at me and gives me a sad smile. "It just didn't seem right to break up two stable and happy relationships. But in the end, there is no fighting the imprint. And I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Emily. Please don't tell Leah about this."

"Why not? Maybe then she would know that you at least tried to fight for her and stop giving you a hard time"

Sam shook his head. "No, it would probably just make her more mad. Or she might use it to make Emily upset. Let it slip that I did try and fight the imprint, and tell Emily that I'll never love her as much as I loved Leah, and me trying to fight it just proves that, or some shit like that." He sighed "Alright Jake, I should be getting back home. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded at him and we went our separate ways. I turned back around to look at him, before I took the path that lead to my house. Sam shuffled his feet slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down. No doubt the short mention of his imprinting had caused pain. I turned back around and headed home, thankful I had imprinted on the women I was already in love with.


	30. Leah Clearwater has a heart

**Here you guys go, another update. I actually have two more chapters after this one already completed and I will be working on another on tonight. So I'll be updating often over the next few days. **

**I cannot believe this is chapter 30! And that I have nearly 500 reviews! You guys rock my socks.**

**As usual a shout out to juls5857, my wonderful Beta! Make sure, after you read and review my story, that you go and read and review her's. MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE. It is amazing! Take a bow girl!**

**Alright so on with the show.**

Leah's POV

I walked a few paces in front of Bella as we made our way to the house. I slowed my steps a bit, figuring it best that I keep a slow steady pace for her. She had just passed out, and she was known to be a klutz. Normally Pack Bitch Leah wouldn't really care. But I saw Jake tear into my brother earlier today. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to do the same to me, should something happen on my watch.

We walked silently, now side by side. It wasn't a far walk, nor was it strenuous. It was a lovely afternoon in late fall, and I enjoyed the cool air, the breeze felt good on my hot body.

"Leah" Bella barely whispered my name. I would have missed it if I didn't have super wolf hearing.

I looked down at her. She was watching the ground, her hands shoved in her pockets, her cheeks flushed a bit from the contact with the cool air.

"Something on your mind Bella?"

"Uh...I ...uh..well..."

I rolled my eyes. I was remembering why I stayed away from the imprints. They were always so intimidated by me. Of course my bitchy demeanor might have something to do with that, but that is neither here nor there.

"Alright Bella, just spit it out, I'm not going to bite."

"I wanted to thank you for helping Jake make dinner last night. And for the cheese cake. It was really nice of you." She was still looking at the ground, and her cheeks were a deeper red now, definitely not from the cool air.

I snorted. "It's not a big deal Bella. It wasn't like I was busy."

"I just always thought you hated me."

I sighed. "I don't hate you Bella, I never did. I was a little baffled about your decision to date a bloodsucker, and I was pissed that the bloodsucker being here caused me to phase. I just tend to avoid imprints as a general rule. I have nothing against imprints, it just..."

"Hurts" she offers.

I turn to look at her and our eyes meet. And in that second I could see she understood..

"Edward didn't leave me for someone else, so I have no idea how that must feel. But it has got to be hard to watch us all walk around in our happy little imprinted bubbles. And it must kill you, because for you, imprinting isn't a happy thing. It took your happiness away."

I nodded, but said nothing.

We reach the house, and Bella lets us in. We make our way to the kitchen and Bella starts pulling out things so she could make lunch. I smiled and she caught it.

"Hey I figure, your a wolf, so you must be hungry, and I'm a little hungry, and I know Jake will be hungry when he returns. So I thought I would make some sandwiches. Nothing fancy. Want to cut the tomatoes and break up the head of lettuce?"

She holds out a tomato in one hand and the head of lettuce in the other, and gives me puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes and take them out of her hand.

"Can I ask you something?" she says as she pulls out plates and glasses and takes them over to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, you can ask, but I reserve the right to not answer." I don't look up from the tomatoes.

"Fair enough. Okay so, why did you help Jake? I mean I understand now that you don't hate me, but I'm still an imprint. Why would you care about what we were planning to do last night? You're not a close friend or anything."

I sigh, set down the knife and brace my hands against the counter. I didn't look up, just continued to stare at the tomatoes as I spoke.

"Did Jake tell you anything about my first time...with..with Sam?"

"No."

"Well you don't really need the details, but it sucked. Back of a car, school parking lot after junior prom. What I did last night had less to do with you, and more to do with the fact that I don't want anyone to have a first time like I did." I shrugged.

I finished the tomatoes and lettuce, Bella set the table, and put out all the lunch meat, condiments, bread and two bags of potato chips. I brought over the lettuce and tomatoes, and she filled her glass with water. I grabbed a soda from the fridge, and we both sat down. We sat in silence, making our sandwiches.

If I had been in wolf form, my ears would have perked up, because I heard a noise outside.

"Jake's back." I said, as I finished my fourth and final sandwich.

I stood and brought my plate to the sink, just as the front door opened and Jake walked in. He made his way to the kitchen and immediately went to Bella. She looked up and smiled at him, and he bent down to kiss her forehead, then grabbed a couple chips off of her plate and shoved them in his mouth. She swatted his hand and he gave her a grin. I rolled my eyes, and tried to keep from gagging. I started for the door, and turned before I exited the kitchen.

"Alright, so you see Almighty Alpha, I got your imprint home in one piece, so I'm gonna bounce. Thanks for lunch Bella."

I turned and walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. I opened the door and was about to walk out when a tiny hand grabbed my wrist. I looked behind me to see Bella standing there. I turned to face her.

"Thank you Leah, for everything."

And then she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I stiffened at first, and looked up to see Jake standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching me carefully. I gave him a look. I relaxed a little and returned the hug, and then quickly broke free.

"Yeah, not a problem. See you around." And quickly made my exit.

I ran down the stairs of the porch, and towards the woods. I paced back and forth right inside the tree line. I wasn't going to phase, I didn't need people in my head. I didn't want to go home. So I sat down and leaned back against the nearest tree. Pack Bitch Leah tried to fight the tears that Sam's Leah could no longer hold back.


	31. Imprinting hurts the ones left behind

**Two chapters in one day? I'm spoiling you.**

**Thanks again to juls5857. I sent her three chapters over the course of the weekend, and she sent them all back to me this morning. Make sure you go read her story too! She updated today too, because she's amazing!**

Bella's POV

"Looks like you managed something the rest of us have fail at." Jake said to me as I turned back to face him.

"And what would that be?" I asked, as I pushed passed him and went back to the table. Jake sat down and began to make himself some sandwiches.

"You seemed to have tamed the Pack Bitch."

I reached over and swatted his arm. "Don't call her that."

"What? It's true." He mumbled at me through bites of sandwich.

"Did any of you ever think that maybe what she needed was a friend, someone to talk to, and maybe a hug?"

"Uh-huh. Sure, we should just all have a big pack sleep over, paint each others toe nails and talk about our feelings. Hand over our man cards right there while we are at it. Besides I really think Leah enjoys being like that. Do you remember Leah from when you used to visit your dad? She's always been like this. Okay maybe not this angry, but she was always pretty mean to us, and bitchy and shit. It's just who she is."

"Then why would she even bother to be nice? There must be something in her, some nice bit of Leah, under all the hate and hurt." I said.

Jake shrugged and went back to his lunch. I sighed and let the topic drop. I was done thinking about everyone else. It was getting late in the afternoon and I would have to be getting home soon. So I sat and enjoyed the last little bit of quiet time Jake and I would probably get for a while.

_**Mean while, on the Makah Reservation, the Makah Pack and council are just finishing up their own meeting.**_

**Third Person POV**

Ralph Anderson stood from his chair, stretched and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long meeting. He had called the pack and the rest of the council together today to discuss the events that would soon take place. As head of the council, he decided he needed to gather everyone together so that they all knew what would be happening, and to make sure that the pack was clear on what they would be doing. Soon he would send them all down to La Push. He was a little apprehensive about sending them to train with the Cold Ones, but knew that in order to be able to fight the enemy, one needed to know how the enemy worked.

But most of all he was worried about his son, Taylor, pack Alpha. It wasn't so much he was worried about Taylor getting hurt. It was a concern, but he was also worried about Taylor's emotional well being. Because going to La Push meant that Taylor would come face to face with Emily Young for the first time in two years.

It hadn't been Emily's fault she had been imprinted on, and Taylor being a wolf, understood what had happened. Emily hadn't told him, since she didn't know that Taylor was a wolf. Sam, having been Alpha of the tribe, knew that Taylor was a wolf, and Sam felt it was right that Taylor knew the whole story. Taylor appreciated the gesture, and stepped out of Sam's way, freeing Emily. But understanding and accepting were two totally different things.

Since then Taylor hadn't dated. He was afraid it would happen again, or that he would imprint and end up hurting some one else. Secretly, Ralph hoped that Taylor did imprint. Maybe then he would be able to be happy and no longer have to worry.

Ralph shook his head, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to the present. He realized that he was along now in the council building. Everyone else had gone home. Taylor had slipped out quietly. Ralph quickly packed up his note books and headed home.

Taylor Anderson's POV

I stepped inside my front door and slammed it shut behind me. I quickly made my way to the fridge and pulled out a beer. I opened it and began drinking as I made my way to my easy chair. I flopped down in it, grabbed a remote and turned on the TV.

The great thing about living on your own, and not having a girlfriend, was the ability to "decorate" your house anyway one pleased. There were lots of couches, mostly thrift store finds, so nothing matched, a coffee table that looked like it had been part of the landing craft on D-DAY and my easy chair. And the largest wall mounted flat screen TV with every gaming system known to man.

I tried to focus on the TV, but my mind was else where. I was not looking forward to seeing Emily again. Yes, it was true, that I had stepped away when I found out she was imprinted on. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

The problem with imprinting was that, while the imprinter and the imprintee lost all desire, love and emotional connection to the person they were with before the imprint, said person did not. They were still left with all those things, and added to that the feeling of loss, and rejection.

I felt really bad for Emily's cousin, Leah. It was her fiance that imprinted on Emily, and at that time Leah hadn't phased yet, so no one could tell her why her fiance loved her one day, and wanted her cousin the next. I hoped that once Leah phased and was able to know what truly happened, that she found some peace in that.

Leah. The she wolf. She was a big topic of conversation among the pack and council. The pack was fascinated by the very idea of her, the council hoped one of the wolves would imprint on her, or her on one of the wolves. Among the pack I had heard whispers of wolves who hoped to "tap that"- to be able to say they had been with the she wolf. A few expressed the desire to impregnate her. I had put a stop to that talk immediately, and had threatened to punish anyone who treated her with such disrespect. Leah didn't need that, nor did she deserve that, and I didn't need my wolves distracted. There would be none of that.

I finished my beer and flipped off the TV. I got up from my chair and headed to bed. We still had a lot of work to do before we headed down to La Push. And tomorrow would start early.

**Before anyone hits the little green button and starts with "WHY DID YOU INTRODUCE THIS TAYLOR GUY NOW? IS HE GOING TO IMPRINT ON LEAH? IS EMILY GOING TO FLIP?OMG!" let me say this:**

**I'm not telling you, nana nana boo boo!**

**Taylor and Ralph are important, and needed to be introduced. I thought now was a good time. But it doesn't mean anything. You'll see where I am going with this soon enough.**


	32. Bring back my love to me

**Okay, so I wasn't going to post all three chapters today, but I made you guys wait so long, and I was really on a roll, I thought you deserved it. This is the last chapter I have completely finished and had beta-ed. I am working on the next chapter, but I cannot tell you when it will be finished. So enjoy this.**

**And a big round or applause for my dear beta, juls5857. She had all three chapters back to me this morning with all the corrections. Remember to go check out her story too! MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE.**

Edward's POV

I watched the early morning light float into my room as the sun began to rise on another miserable day without Bella. But tomorrow, if everything went according to plan, I would watch the sun rise with Bella. She would fight me at first. Claiming undying love for the stupid mutt, but she would break. She would not be able to resist for long. She loved me, this I was sure of. I would use my dazzlement on her at first. But eventually, she would come around on her own. And of course, this time I would turn her. I would do it tonight, if it came down to it. She would be mine for eternity.

I sat on the lounge in my room, listening to some soft music and looking out over the forest. It occurred to me late last night that it might be a good idea for me to get the CD that I made for her. I could play it for her in the car. So in a few hours, when I was sure Bella would be at school, and Charlie at work, I would scale the tree outside her bedroom, and enter through the window. My window, which I had learned by reading Emmett's thoughts, was now being used by the mutt.

If I were human, I would gag at the thought of him in her room. When I had went into the room, when I was with her, I nothing but a gentleman. I was sure, and sickened by the thought, that the mutt was probably pawing her up every chance he got.

I heard my door creak open and I turned my head to see Alice entering my room looking very worried.

"Something has changed," she stated flatly and her thoughts were blank.

"I can't see anything in your head."

"That's because everything is blank when I try to see what is going to happen this afternoon. Saturday I was still seeing us going to Newton's store, and us grabbing her. Then it got fuzzy during the night on Saturday. And everything completely disappeared on Sunday. I thought maybe I was weak, so I went hunting. But it didn't help. I have no idea what is going to happen today. Although I see you have decided to go into Bella's house and grab the CD. Your best bet is to go around 10am. But after that it's all hazy."

She sighed and plopped down beside me. I patted her shoulder.

"We should forget about trying to get Bella, Edward. I don't know what we are walking into..."

"NO!" I shouted and jumped up and began to pace.

"We are just going to have to go ahead as planned. Check in on Mike Newton through out the day. Maybe you can see if he is still working with Bella this afternoon." I suggested.

Alice nodded.

"I am not giving up on her Alice. She loves me. She just needs to be reminded."

Bella's POV

I had left Jake's house shortly after we finished lunch. I got the feeling he wanted another go in the bedroom, but after this mornings embarrassment, I couldn't even think of having sex. I kissed him goodbye and headed home.

I did my chores and some laundry, made lasagna for dinner and then went to bed early. I was worn out.

When I awoke on Monday morning, I found the sun peaking through the blinds in my bedroom. I smiled and jumped out of bed to begin my day. I took a quick shower, put my hair in a high pony tail, got dressed, gathered up my bookbag and school stuff and headed down stairs for breakfast. Charlie had already left for work, and I quickly grabbed my pop tarts and a bottle of water, slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door.

Every Monday always seemed to drag by. But this Monday seemed to go by slower than ever before. Classes seemed more boring than usual, and when the teachers spoke I felt like I was in a Charlie Brown cartoon, because that was the same sound I was hearing coming out of the mouths of my teachers. _Wawa wawawa wawa._

Finally it was lunch time. Angela and Jessica dragged me over to our "special" table and begged me to tell them how my night with Jake went. Jess went so far as to tug the neck of my tee shirt over enough so that she could see the bite marks. I rolled my eyes as they both squealed when they saw them.

The oohed and awed when I told them everything Jake had set up for me. They were also baffled by Leah's nice behavior, and they shared my outrage at what the council had done.

All too soon lunch was over and it was back to boring classes. It was during an extremely boring American History Lecture on the Cold War that I remembered my link with Jake. I smiled and wondered if he was just as bored in what ever class he was in. I'm sure he would love for me to contact him.

_Jake baby, can you hear me?_

_Huh? What? No, Mrs. Nelson, I wasn't asleep._

I couldn't help giggle out loud, which earned me a questioning look from Angela, and a glare from the teacher.

_Jake it's Bella._

_Bells? Oh hey, you kind of confused me. I'm in Math Class right now and it's fucking boring as hell. I kind of fell asleep. When you woke me I thought you were the teacher, and I jumped a mile in the air. Mrs. Nelson asked if I had a seizure of something._

_Sorry babe. I'm in an equally boring history lecture, and I thought I would see how your day was going._

_It's good Bells. Can't wait for school to be over. I'm actually itching to train with the Cullen's this afternoon._

_I'm sure you'll all have a great time beating each other up. I'm working at Newton's today after school until 4pm, so I'll be there shortly there after._

_Sounds good Bells. Hey the bell just rang. Ha! Hey Bells the bell rang! HAHAHA!_

_Very funny Jake, yeah class is over now too. Got to go to gym, see you later today._

_Yep, can't wait. Try not to injure yourself too badly. Love you Bella._

_Funny, real funny Jake. Love you too._

I ended my connection with Jake and headed to my next class.

Gym was uneventful and for that I was grateful. We played basketball and amazingly I managed not to hurt myself, or anybody else. Of course I cant dribble a ball to save my life, but that is neither here nor there. I was happy when gym was over and I was able to change. Once dismissed from school I headed straight to my truck and headed to work.

I was working with Mike today. Now there was a time when I dreaded working with Mike. But he hadn't been much of a problem since Jake had a little "talk" with him. He kept conversations to things strictly about work, or sometimes school, and that was it. Mostly we worked in comfortable silence, with the radio playing softly in the background.

There weren't too many customers this time of year, so Mrs. Newton had Mike and I do a lot of busy work. Today she had us taking everything off the shelves in the camping section, dusting all the shelves, and then putting everything back. We were also to restock anything in that section that seemed to be getting low.

I looked at the clock and noticed that I had 10 more minutes before I had to leave. I finished up the shelf I was working on, and began to get up when Mike stopped me.

"Hey Bella, I know it's almost time for you to leave but do you mind going back into the stock room and grab five more flashlights for this shelf?" Mike pointed to the shelf he had just finished emptying, dusting, and then refilling.

"Sure Mike, no problem."

I made my way to the stock room, and over to where the flashlights were. I grabbed one of every color. I heard the door jingle, signaling we had a customer. I sighed. Hopefully this person wouldn't take too long.

I was making my way out of the store room when I heard a loud thud. I rushed out of the room and back to the camping section.

The first thing I noticed was Mike was on the floor, unconscious

Then I noticed a sickly sweet smell, and cold fingers wrapped around my wrist.

I spun around and came face to face with...

"Edward."

**Oh what a terrible place to end. I am so mean. I know.**

**I'll work on Chapter 33 tonight. I promise. I cannot promise when it will be finished, or when it will be up, but I will be working on it.**


	33. When things fall apart

**Hello again. I know, I know, four updates in two days. I really like you guys.**

**It's true! I love my readers. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. As I type this, the story had gotten 510 reviews! 510! You guys rock socks so much!**

**And of course none of this would be possible with out juls5857, who proof read every single one of the past four chapters, and returned them quickly for me to publish. Take a bow girl! And make sure you all check out her story, after you read and review mine of course!**

Alice's POV

This wasn't how this was supposed to be happening. When Edward had first proposed this little operation, there was no mention of harming anyone. And when I had been able to see everything, no one had gotten hurt. Even today, when I had been trying to see what would happen by looking into Mike Newton's future, I had seen Edward and I swooping in while MIKE was in the backroom.

But my visions are subject to change, as people change their minds. So when Edward and I walked into Newton's Outfitters, we were surprised, and Edward panicked. Mike never even saw it coming. I had seen her in the camping section in my vision, so we quietly headed there. But there was Mike, kneeling down, restocking shelves. He had heard the doorbell jingle, he sensed someone standing behind him. But before he could turn and see who it was, Edward grabbed a flashlight and hit Mike over the head with it.

Bella heard the load thud as Mike hit the floor, and she came running. Edward moved us behind a display case, so she didn't see us at first. Bella came down the isle to find Mike on the floor. While Bella was distracted, Edward slipped around behind her. He then grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

She was shocked, and scared. But then, well like I said, this wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Bella was different. Her smell was different. To be honest, she smelled like one of those mutts, and not like his sent was all over her. No it was like the sent was now hers. Her blood no longer smelled appealing, no, she smelled like she was one of them.

"Edward," she spat at him, sniffing the air and wrinkling her nose.

Edward didn't catch it, he was too busy trying to use his dazzlement. He was smiling at her, cooing and singing her lullaby. But she was fighting, trying to wriggle from his grasp, shouting. We needed to get out of here. Mike might come to at any moment, someone might come in, anything could happen. We needed to leave. We needed to abandon this plan.

I grabbed Edward's free hand and tried pulling him toward the door. He turned to look at me, but never let go of Bella.

"Edward, we need to go. We have been here too long, things are not going the way they should. We should just cut our losses and leave. Immediately. Remember when I could see her future. I told you that everything disappeared after 4:15pm. That means that the wolves will soon be involved. I cannot tell you if they will be here, or if she was to go to them. If that is the case, when she doesn't show up, they will come looking. We cannot be found here. Edward, we must go!" I pleaded.

"NO ALICE! I told you, I will not leave my love. Go start the car, we will be out there shortly."

Bella's POV

While Edward was fighting with Alice, I closed my eyes and tried to channel Jake.

_JAKE, JAKE PLEASE CAN YOU HEAR ME!_

_Bella? Hunny where are you? Are you on your way, we are all..._

_JAKE listen to me very carefully because I don't have much time. I'm still at Newton's. Edward and Alice are here. They knocked out Mike, they are trying to kidnap me. Right now they are arguing and distracted. Edward just told Alice to start the car. Hurry!_

Jake's POV

And then the connection to Bella was gone.

I was phased, the whole pack heard it. And like a well-oiled machine, we sprung into action.

_Sam, phase back, tell the Cullen's what's going on. And tell them I consider this a violation of the treaty, and that I will do whatever is necessary and punish Alice and Edward anyway I see fit. _I shouted as I took off at full speed for Newton's Outfitters. I felt Sam's thoughts leave the pack connection immediately, and I started barking out the rest of the orders.

_Leah, you're the fastest, go there as fast as you can, do not engage in combat with them if you can avoid it, just keep them busy. The rest of us are going to surround the place. Embry, Quil, I want you to come down from the east of the building._

Through the pack thoughts I saw Leah speed up, and Embry and Quil fall to the east, going at top speed.

_Jared and Brady I want you two to go at it from the west, Paul and Colin, you guys come from the south._

_How about you Jake? You're going to go straight at it from the North? You're by yourself! _I heard Embry nervously exclaim.

_No he isn't, I'm back guys, and the Cullen's are heading there as we speak. And Jake, they understand, and agree to whatever punishment you come up with._ Sam says hurriedly and I give a nod.

I say nothing else. I just push myself. I can feel her fear. I can sense the danger. My heart aches. My imprint is my life, and for her I will surely give mine.

**Yes, I know, I am very very mean to stop there. No I'm not going to tell you whats going to happen.**

**Before anyone asks, I do want to make one thing clear. I mention in this chapter how Bella's sent has changed, and that she smells like one of the wolves. THAT DOES NOT MEAN SHE HAS OR WILL TURN INTO A WOLF. I cannot stress that enough. Bella will not, I repeat WILL NOT be turning into a wolf. But let me explain why I decided to change her sent.**

**Bella is Edward's singer, right? But now she is Jake's imprint, and he has marked her, and Marked her with his sent. He also gave her the power to smell like a wolf to deter vampires. Edward is just so wrapped up in his own crazy world that he doesn't notice. Bella also got the ability to smell a vampire. You'll notice how I put that in there. She has heightened wolf senses, but is not a wolf.**

**I know this chapter was short. I will be working on the next chapter tonight. Maybe I'll finish it tonight, and I'll send it to my beta when it's done. But as always, I make no promises. Thank you all for your patience. **


	34. When things come together

**Big thanks to juls5857 for proofing this chapter. She just updated her story today. Go read "MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE". After you're done reading and reviewing here, of course!**

Edward's POV

She was so beautiful. So much more beautiful than I remember. I couldn't wait to hold her close. But she was really resisting me right now. Not that she was any match for me. I held her wrist as she struggled against me, but I just smiled at her.

Alice kept arguing with me, urging me to hurry. I sent her to the car and told her to start it, and to put the CD I made for Bella in the player.

Once Alice was gone, I turned back to Bella. Her eyes were closed. I pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her. I buried my nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, for the last time. For the last time, I would let the scent of her surround me. Because I would bite her, and then take her to the car. It would be hard, I remember how delicious her blood was, but in the end, not draining her meant we could be together forever.

I inhaled the scent of her...then I stopped, and inhaled again. I pushed her away from my chest, still holding her arms.

"You smell like the mutt."

"Well you don't smell that great yourself," she said to me, and wrinkled her nose.

And then I knew. There was only one explanation for it. He had defiled her.

"How could you let him defile you, how could you do that to me! You love me, you wanted to be like me. And then you give your virginity away. It was supposed to me mine."

I pushed her away from me with such force she hit the shelving unit and fell to the floor. She tried to scramble to her feet, but I was in front of her before she could push herself off her knees. I lifted her up by her arms and placed her on her feet.

"I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have lost it like that. The dog probably forced him on you. Don't worry he will never touch you like that again. Because I am going to give you what you always wanted. I'm going to turn you."

Bella's POV

I looked into his eyes, and I was terrified. I struggled again, even though I knew it was no use. He gripped me tightly, and pulled my hair, so that my head was to one side, exposing my neck to him. I could feel him getting closer. He was still inhaling, although he didn't need to breath, and he told me I stunk. But still, I could feel his icy breath on my neck.

And now I was screaming. I heard Mike coming too on the floor. I was thrilled and terrified for that at the same time. But it distracted Edward.

"What the hell is..." Mike began. But Edward was too quick. Still holding me, he swooped over, and again knocked Mike out.

"Oh please Bella, he isn't dead. I just had to make it so he couldn't distract us a gain. Now where were we?" Again Edward pulled my head to the side.

And then I was on the floor. There was a sickening sound of metal scrapping. There was shouting, and things getting thrown around. I see Mike laying not far from me. I grab him by his leg and pull him towards me, and move us both behind a display case.

A cold hand touches my back and I whip around.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay, it's Carlisle. Are you hurt?" He squints his eyes and looks me over.

I shake my head but point to Mike.

"Edward knocked him out twice. I know I shouldnt have moved him, but I needed to get him out of the way. I didn't know what was going on over there."

Carlisle nods and moves over to Mike. I poke my head up. I see all the wolves, now in human form and most of the Cullen's.

I feel another hand on my back. But this one is warm. I breath in, and inhale the scent of my mate. I turn and throw myself into his arms. He holds me tight to his chest, as I sob hysterically

**So you will notice that I have not mentioned what happened to either Alice of Edward. That is because I want to know what you the readers think. There is a poll on my profile.**

**What should happen to Edward and Alice?**

**A) Both Edward and Alice should be torn to bits and burned**

**B) Edward should be torn to bits and burned, Bella should spare Alice.**

**C)Edward should be torn to bits and burned, Alice escapes.**

**Okay so maybe it should be "What should happen to Alice?" Because the option for Edward never changes.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and then go vote in the poll. The poll will be open for three days. So there will be no updates until after I close the poll because I am using the option that gets the most votes to write the next chapter.**


	35. The fate of Alice

**Hello everyone. The results are in. 50% those who voted, voted for option B- Edward should be torn to bits and burned, Bella should spare Alice.**

**So here you go. Hope you enjoy this. Thanks again to juls5857 for being such a wonderful beta. Go check out her story too. It's awesome. MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE. I SO LOVE IT!**

Alice's POV

I tried to make him listen, I tried to have him abandon his plan But in the end he refused to listen to all reason. And I gave up. He told me to me to go to the car and get it ready to go. I sighed in defeat and left Newton's Outfitters.

I got into the drivers side of Edward's Volvo and started it up. I fiddled with the seat and the settings. I couldn't see what Edward was going to do now. Everything involving this plan had been blank all day, except when I looked through Mike Newton's future. But Mike was knocked out cold, so everything surrounding him was blank now too. And this made me nervous, because I had no idea what was going on inside the store. He could be changing her at this very moment.

I popped the CD in the player, like Edward had instructed. I shook my head at the thought of how he had broke into Bella's house today to retrieve the CD. When he had left Bella, he had told her there would be no evidence that we had ever existed But he had never actually taken any thing. He had just put it all under a loose floor board in her room. I am actually surprised that Bella had never tripped over the floor board, with how clumsy she is. I mean the board didn't stick up that much, but the girl tripped over air!

But none of that would be a problem anymore, if Edward was indeed going to bite her now. Even though I couldn't see what he was doing, I had a feeling that was what was going to happen. He wouldn't dare knock her out, so biting her would be the only way to incapacitate her. She was no match for Edward, but it was difficult to move a person who was kicking and screaming. Even though she would be writhing in pain, it would be easy for Edward to scoop her up bridal style and hold her to his chest and make his exit.

I sat in the car, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting. Then I heard it, muffled at first. A sound I knew, and had dreaded. The sound of paws hitting the forest floor as all the wolves of La Push made their way to Newton's Outfitters. We had run out of time.

Along with the wolves I could hear the voices of my family. I sat in the car, I had parked it in the back of the lot, hidden behind Bella's beast of a truck. I watched as many of the wolves, in human form again, burst out of the woods and rushed into the store. I could smell smoke, and knew right then that the wolves had started a fire, to burn my brother and I. I looked for my family, and saw them going into the store, all except...

The drivers door swung open and I looked up into the face of a very angry Rosalie.

Rosalie's POV

I yanked Alice out of the car and dragged her into Newton's Outfitters. By the time we got into the store, the situation was under control. Edward had been torn to pieces and several of the wolves were carrying his remains out to the woods where they already had a fire pit started to burn him.

I was conflicted in my feelings. Edward had been my brother for many decades. I loved him dearly. But he had made a choice, a very bad choice, and had angered the wolves. And now he would pay for it.

I watched as my mate Emmett held Esme. If she could cry, she would be as hysterical as Bella was. Jacob was holding her as she cried with everything she had. I saw Carlisle kneeling over a very disoriented Mike Newton, who was holding the back of his head and whimpering about being knocked out twice. If my heart still beat, it would be breaking right now. The whole scene was just so sad. And it also made me angry.

And the anger was what fueled me right now, as I dragged my dear sister to the wolves. I knew there was a good chance her fate was the same as Edwards. Jasper quickly came to my side. Alice saw him, and looked up and smiled at him, reaching out to him, hoping for his comfort. But Jasper shrank from her touch. Her face fell, and she bowed her head. She stopped fighting me, and walked solemnly up to where Jake and Bella stood.

I let go of her arm and stepped away. Two of the wolves stepped forward, one on either side of Alice, and held her by the arms. She did not protest, or lift her head.

Jake loosened his grip on Bella, and moved them both to stand in front of Alice. Jake's dark eyes bore down on the top of Alice's head, his whole face scowling. Bella's face was buried in his naked chest, her sobs having been reduced to soft whimpers. Jake's hand rubbed slow circles on her back, he turned his head to kiss her forehead, and then turned back to look at Alice.

"Look at me leech."

Alice slowly lifted her head and her amber eyes met the angry stare of the Alpha wolf.

"You, Alice Cullen, in my eyes have broken the treaty. You willingly took part in Edward's plan to kidnap and then change my imprint. I want to end your existence. I want to rip you apart, like I did to Edward, and have my pack carry your remains out to the fire pit to burn with him." He paused and looked down at Bella. "But my mate tells me that you tried to stop Edward, that you tried to get him to give up. There was a time you and Bella were best friends, and you helped her when she was unable to care for herself. Bella has asked me to spare you. And for her I will not tear you apart and burn you."

I could feel my family all sigh in relief. We were angry with Alice and Edward, but we still loved them both. We would morn the loss of Edward, even though we know he brought it on himself.

"But," Jake continued. "you cannot stay here. So Alice Cullen, your punishment for taking part in the planned turning of my imprint is banishment from Forks for the rest of your existence.

**Oh no Alice has to leave! Or does she?**

**Press the little green button, leave me some love. It makes me soooo happy!**


	36. This is what we do to leeches

**I know, I know, it's been forever. I'm sorry. The summer got away from me. I apologize for this chapter taking so long. One of my reviewers mentioned that they would have loved to see Edward's reaction to the pack barging in, and it got me thinking. So after mulling over the idea, and figuring it all out, I came up with this chapter. But the chapter took a while to get right.**

**The first part of this chapter (Edward's POV) happens before Alice's POV in the previous chapter and during Rosalie's POV also in the last chapter. The rest of the chapter (which starts with the last line of the previous chapter) is a continuation of the story. I know it's a little confusing, and if I were a real writer, when I got this all edited, I would move the chapters around. So WRITER'SBLOCK7777 this chapter is dedicated to you, since without your review, I would have never thought of writing this.**

**And as always, a big hand to my girl, JUL5758, my totally awesome Beta. She's got two kick ass stories too, that I Beta, and I suggest you all go check them out. MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE and TRIBAL DADDY.**

**Oh and I almost have 600 reviews! You guys rock!**

**Edward's POV**

After attending to that vile Mike Newton once more, I was able to focus on what I needed to do. I had her in my arms again. I pulled her head to the side, giving me access to her neck once more. I knew I was taking too much time, so I had to be quick about this. Too many things had gone wrong already. I took a second to inhale her delicious scent. Then I curled my lips up, bearing my teeth, and I lowered my mouth to the pulsing vein on her neck.

All of a sudden there was noise and chaos. I tried to hold tightly to Bella, only to realize that not only was she not in my arms, I no longer had arms. I was up against the back wall, and the horrible scent assailed me before my brain really took in what was happening.

It was over. I had failed. My body was pinned against the wall as the wolves took turns taking chunks out of me. Soon I had no limbs, and one wolf in human form was holding me up. Jacob stood before me, naked and in human form. He shook and soon he was a wolf again. And with one swipe of his paw, he ripped my head from my body and then ripped my torso in half.

He phased back.

"Sam, gather up all these pieces and burn this motherfucking leech. But save the head, I want that honor."

I snarled at him, and he growled at me in return. He looked towards where my Bella was, his face hard, his thoughts blocked from me.

"I have to go to Bella. And we need to find the other one who was with him."

"I think Rosalie already did," Sam said and he pointed to the door.

Sam had my head tucked under his arm, but I could still see Rosalie dragging Alice in by the hair and then handing her off to the wolves. They brought her to stand before Jacob, who now had his filthy paws all over my Bella. I let out a snarl, which I was rewarded with a smack on the head from Sam. I remained silent the rest of the time, just watching as the mutt spoke to Alice.

"You, Alice Cullen, in my eyes have broken the treaty. You willingly took part in Edward's plan to kidnap and then change my imprint. I want to end your existence. I want to rip you apart, like I did Edward, and have my pack carry your remains out to the fire pit to burn with him."

He paused and looked down at Bella. "But my mate tells me that you tried to stop Edward, that you tried to get him to give up. There was a time you and Bella were best friends, and you helped her when she was unable to care for herself. Bella has asked me to spare you. And for her I will not tear you apart and burn you. But you cannot stay here. So Alice Cullen, your punishment for taking part in the planned turning of my imprint is banishment from Forks for the rest of your existence."

If Alice could cry, I am sure she would have burst into tears. I could see the sorrow in the faces of my family members, but they did not argue with the mutt, this Alpha. They all but laid down and took it.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward.

"Jacob, I don't know if you had a plan to send Alice somewhere, but I think it best if Esme and Rosalie take Alice away to our private island. They can watch her there, and there will be no threat of her landing into the hands of the enemy. It could be dangerous if Aro got his hands on her."

The mutt nodded. Everything moved swiftly from there. Esme and Rosalie whisked Alice away. Before she reached the door, Alice looked back to Jasper, calling out to him. He walked away, and never looked back. Alice let out a heartbreaking sob, as Rosalie lifted her in a fireman carry and took her to the car.

Everyone was busy cleaning up and Carlisle was attending to the stupid Newton kid. He was still out cold, so he had Emmett race back and grab a car so they could take him to the hospital. I heard Carlisle say he would tell them he found Newton on the floor unconscious when he had come in to pick up some new hiking boots. The stupid humans would buy it too.

And then my eyes again landed on the mutt, who was cradling my Bella against his filthy naked chest, kissing her hair and whispering soothing words to her. A snarl rose in my throat, too low for Bella's human ears, but the mutt caught it and looked up, locking eyes with me.

Jacob's POV

I heard the low snarl from the bloodsucker. I had almost forgotten about him. I was so caught up in comforting Bella, taking in her scent, and trying to calm myself. I pulled back from her a little, to which she whimpered in protest, and turned my head looking for Seth.

"Seth! SETH! I need you."

Seth came rushing over and I let go of Bella. She wobbled a bit and Seth grabbed her, steadying her. She looked up and gave him a weak smile, before resting her head on him. I tucked some of her hair behind her ears, a small smile across my face, before my eyes flicked up to Seth's.

"Use her truck and take her to my home on Second Beach. Stay with her until I return. Call Billy, explain what happened, and ask him to call Charlie and make up some sort of excuse as to why Bella is staying in La Push tonight. I don't care what he tells Charlie. I need her to stay with me tonight."

Seth nodded but said nothing. I looked back at Bella. She was barely standing on her own power, resting most of her weight on Seth. Gently he scooped her up. I placed one more kiss on her forehead. She did not open her eyes, but smiled softly. I looked at Seth again and nodded towards the door, and with that he headed out the door, with Leah behind him. No doubt she would go too, and for that I was grateful.

I slowly walked back to where Sam stood at the back of the store, near the rear exit that led right out to the edge of the woods. I could smell the smoke from the fire that the pack had lit. They had already burned the rest of the leech's body. Before I got to Sam, Carlisle stopped me.

Emmett had brought his car, and he had called Mike's parents. As they left, Jasper carrying Mike out to the car, holding him like he was a baby. I smirked and snorted a chuckle.

The rest of the pack, Sam and myself headed out the back door, switching off the lights as we left. We then assembled around the fire. Sam took his place next to me, and I turned to him. Wordlessly he handed me the bloodsucker's head. I grasped him by his hair. He let out a screech like it hurt him, but I knew better. I brought his head up so he was eye level with me. I smirked at him.

"Say hi to Satan motherfucker."

And with that I tossed his screaming head into the fire.

**So let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to be Bella and Jake dealing with the aftermath. There will be a lemon,because Jacob is feeling the need to claim Bella, so OUTTAKES will be updated after Chapter 37 or TROIS. But after that we are going to be skipping ahead. The pack will train with the Cullens that have remained (Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper) and I will briefly mention that, but we will now be moving into when the other packs arrive. **

**Remember, reviews are better than being torn apart by wolves and burned in a fire. **


	37. Reclaim

**I know, I know. You are sitting there saying "She doesn't update for over two months, and then we get two updates in the same night?"**

**Yeah. Because I was on a roll, and my wonderful Beta, JUL5857, was able to correct them quickly. Make sure you check out her stories too. I beta them, and they are awesome. MY PAST, YOUR PRESENT, OUR FUTURE and TRIBAL DADDY.**

Bella's POV

The ride to the house on Second Beach was mostly silent. Seth drove the truck, while Leah called Billy and explained everything that went on. But instead of having Billy call my father, she called her mom and had her call him, with the excuse that Sue and Leah needed my help with a few things, and that they would make sure I made it to school in the morning.

I smiled my thanks to Leah. She gave me a small smile and patted my hand. We rode the rest of the way to the house in a heavy silence, all three of us mulling over the events of the afternoon.

We reached the house and all three of us went in. We made our way to the kitchen. I went to the cupboard, looking to see what to make for dinner, when Leah stopped me.

"Hop in the shower Swan, you have had a hard afternoon. I'm sure a hot shower will relax you."

"But what about dinner? I'm sure you and Seth are hungry, and Jake will be starving when he gets here. I was just going to make some pasta and sauce."

Leah shook her head and pointed towards the doorway.

"No. I can boil water just fine. Now go. A shower will help you relax. Besides, you smell like leech. Jacob isn't gonna want to smell that filthy bloodsucker all over you."

She winked at me and I smiled. I nodded my head, and made my way towards the master bedroom. I closed the door behind me and made my way to the bathroom, starting the shower on the hottest I could stand, and grabbed a towel and washcloth, before stripping off my clothes and hopping in.

The hot water felt wonderful as it pelted against my back, rushing over my body like a giant wave of warm comfort. Like my Jacob.

My body froze as I thought of him. I almost lost him today. Suddenly my body felt heavy and weak and I slumped to the floor of the tub. I felt the terror bubble to the surface. I sat there in the tub, pulled my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around myself. I sat there under the stream of water, crying, letting my tears and anguish wash over me, and then disappear down the drain.

Jacob's POV

We stood there around the fire, watching it consume the rest of the bloodsucker's body. When I was satisfied that he was thoroughly cremated, we extinguished the fire, and gathered up the wet ashes. It was precautionary. We did not think there was anyway to resurrect a bloodsucker after they had been burned, but in our world, anything was possible and I wasn't taking any chances with Bella's life after tonight.

Jared had gone back to the reservation and picked up his truck, bringing with him large buckets that we now used to collect the ashes of the vampires we burned. I left Jared, Brady and Colin to do that, and told them to head back to the reservation when they were finished. I sent Embry and Quil and Paul out on patrol.

Sam and I stayed, making sure that the store looked as normal as possible. We even took one of the camp lanterns off the shelf above where Mike had been found to make it look like that had fallen on his head and knocked him out. Carlisle called to inform us that Mike was fine, but we needed to get out of there because Mike's father was en route to lock up the store.

With that Sam and I went into the now empty woods, stripped, phased and headed back to La Push. We both remained silent, and tried to keep our thoughts as concealed as possible. My mind was a broken record of the pain and terror I had experienced today when I had almost lost Bella.

We were in the woods right near the house on Second Beach when I felt a terrible pain rip through me. I felt sorrow and fear wash over me, drowning me. And I knew it was Bella. I let out a heartbreaking howl before I phased back and ran to my house, not even bothering to put my clothing back on.

I burst through the front door just in time to collide with Seth who was turning the corner from the living room to head down to the bedroom, where Bella's sobs were coming from. Leah had already reached the door and flung it open, speeding into the bathroom.

"What the hell happened?" I growled through clenched teeth, as Seth and I skidded into the bedroom.

"I don't know man. Leah had sent Bella off to take a shower, while we got dinner ready, and all of a sudden we heard her crying." Seth explained to me as we headed toward the bathroom.

I grabbed him and pushed him backwards, a little more forcefully than I had intended. "Fuck Seth, stay out of the bathroom. She's fucking naked."

As I headed into the bathroom, I saw Leah kneeling on the floor by the tub, her head inside the shower talking to Bella. I stepped behind Leah and looked in. Bella wasn't responding to Leah. She just sat there, curled in a ball, the hot water pelting her skin and turning it red. I pushed Leah out of the way, as gently as I could, and stepped into the shower. I grabbed Bella, crushing her to my chest, wrapped my arms around her, and held her tightly, rocking her back and forth. She looked up at me, her brown eyes bloodshot from crying, then unwrapped her body from around itself, flinging her arms tightly around me, and sobbing into my chest.

I look out of the shower and notice Leah is still there. I make a motion with my head for her to leave. She nods. I hear her and Seth shuffle down the hallway and back into the kitchen, I imagine Leah is being responsible and turning off the stove and whatnot. Moments later I hear the front door open and then shut.

I return my focus to Bella. Her sobs have decreased to sniffles. The water has turned cold and she is shivering in my arms. Still holding her I reached over and turned the water off. I stood up and scooped her into my arms, carrying her bridal style out of the bathtub. I let her down,grabbed a towel and began to dry her off, running the towel over her body quickly, trying to create enough friction to warm her up and dry her off at the same time. I wrapped another towel around her head, and then quickly dried myself off. Because of my high body temperature, there wasn't much water left on me, but I ran a towel over my head. Then I scooped Bella up in my arms and carried her into the bedroom. I lay her on the bed, and wrap her in the top quilt. I then sat in the bed, resting against the head board, and pulled Bella between my legs, wrapping myself around her.

Bella, who has stopped crying but remained silent the whole time since getting out of the tub, turns in my arms and looks up at me. She locks eyes with me, and pulls an arm out of the quilt to touch my cheek. She runs her hand all over my face, and pulls my face towards hers. I close my eyes and breathe in her scent, as she explores my face with her hands and lips, placing kisses and light feather touches all over. Her lips brush against mine and I feel like I have been shocked by electricity. My hands spring into action, turning her so she is now on her knees, pressed against my chest. One of my hands goes to the back of her neck, holding her to my mouth, as I deepen the kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck, the quilt dropping off her upper body and pooling at her knees. I felt her nipples, hard from the cold and her aroused state, press against my chest. We both moaned at the contact.

She swiped her tongue over my bottom lip, begging to be let in. And of course I oblige her, opening my mouth for her little pink tongue to dart inside my mouth, rubbing against my tongue, sending shock waves down my body. I am hard, and I can smell her arousal thick in the air. But I pull back. I put my hands on either side of her face, and look deep in her eyes. As much as the wolf in me wants...no needs... to claim my imprint after this afternoon, I am unsure of doing so. The events were hard on her, I don't want to push her.

Our eyes lock. She smiles at me. I feel her mind, her thoughts, open up to me. I can see what she desires, what she needs. She presses forward again, and kisses me with hunger and passion. She moves so that my legs are now caught between hers as she straddles me. She pulls from the kiss, smirking at me, rubbing herself against me.

"_Let go Jacob. Let the wolf out, let him reclaim what is his."_

**Mmmm, yeah Jake, claim it baby.**

**Uh yeah, so I am writing the chapter for OUTTAKES that contains the lemon from this chapter and hope to have it finished and to my beta tonight. So as soon as I have it corrected I will post.**

**Now press that little green button and give me some love.**


End file.
